miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Chatnette/Całe opowiadanie Marinette x Adrien
Z racji tego, że Administarcja prosiła wszystkich by pisali swoje opowiadania w swoim blogu. Postanowiłam zrobic to teraz. ;) Zapraszam do komentowania i no to na tyle XD Miłego czytania! Rozdział 1 Jestem Nikola. Mam 14 lat. Jest to moje pierwsze takie opowiadanie. Mam nadzieje, że rozdział nikogo nie zanudzi na śmierć. Marinette* Poranek, jak zawsze. Mianowicie, mój kochany budzik znów mnie nie obudził. Zaspana spoglądając na zegarek, przeraziłam się. Była godzina 7.55. Ogarnęłam się, znaczy nie do końca, nie zrobiłam sobie dwóch kitek, tak jak zawsze, tylko miałam rozpuszczone włosy. Wybiegłam z domu i popędziłam do szkoły. W szkole. Na szczęście pani nie zauważyła jak weszłam do klasy. - Ufff…- odetchnęłam z ulgą. -Marinette znowu?- zapytała mnie szeptem moja przyjaciółka Alya. -Tym razem to nie prze ze mnie!- Niestety powiedziałam to zbyt głośno. -Dziewczynki, o czym tak zawzięcie rozmawiacie na mojej lekcji?-powiedziała pani dość groźnym tonem. -E-ee o niczym-odpowiedziałyśmy w tym samym momencie i spuściłyśmy głowy. Myślałam, że nas pośle do dyrektora albo wpisze uwagę, ale nie. Chyba była w dobrym nastroju. W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. Zbawienie dla wszystkich uczniów. -Mari sorki nie zauważyłam, masz dzisiaj nową fryzurę! -Eee tak? Ach tak! No bo rano wiesz… -nie dokończyłam gdyż piwnooka zaczęła drzeć się do Nino aby tu przyszedł. -Hej dziewczyny.- powiedzieli do nas Adrien (♥) i Nino. -Hej Nino-Po wypowiedzeniu tego Alya pocałowała Nino. W czasie gdy Alya całowała się z Nino, przywitałam się z Adrienem. - Hej! C-co u cb?- Udało mi się coś powiedzieć! Byłam z siebie taka dumna. Adrien* Marinette wyglądała dziś inaczej… Jakoś tak uroczo… Co się ze mną dzieje, ja mam ochotę ją pocałować? Czy co? Adrien weź się w garść kochasz Biedronkę! - U mnie okej rozpuściłaś włosy?- przecież widać, Adrien debilu, po chwili namysłu dodałem - Ł-ładnie c-ci, z-znaczy z-zawsze ci ładnie- czemu ja się tak jąkam? Nie miałem zbytnio czasu na dalsze rozmyślanie, gdyż Marinette, dosłownie poleciała na mnie (Wiem jak to brzmi XD) - Marinette??? Alya chodź tu. Gdy Alya zauważyła Mari nieprzytomną, zaczęła panikować. - Coś ty jej zrobił?! NINO DZWOŃ PO KARETKE!- Tak też zrobił, po chwili przyjechała karetka, -Czy mogę pojechać z wami? - A kim pan jest? -E-e-em ja jestem jej chłopakiem-musiałem ich okłamać inaczej by mnie nie wpuścili. Jak wsiadałem do karetki, kątem oka zobaczyłem na przerażonej twarzy Alyi mały uśmiech, nie wiem jak go nazwać, uśmiech zwycięstwa? W karetce strasznie się zamartwiałem, wtedy już wiedziałem, że Marinette nie jest dla mnie tylko przyjaciółką. Po przyjechaniu do szpitala od razu zadzwoniłem do rodziców Marinette (skąd miał ich numery XD). Jak tylko się o tym dowiedzieli byli zszokowani i powiedzieli, że już jadą i żebym na nich zaczekał. Po ok.15 min przyjechali rodzice Marinette, pytali mnie co się stało, opowiedziałem im wszystko. Po kilku godzinach Marinette* Obudziłam się, w SZPITALU?! Jak? Coś się stało? Nic nie pamiętałam. - Córciu i jak lepiej? -M-mama ? Ach tak dobrze jest, trochę kręci mi się w głowie, ale poza ty jest okey. -Ktoś do ciebie przyszedł, ale chyba teraz śpi. -Kto? Mamo?-dopytywałam się ale nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi. Po chwili do mojego pokoju szpitalnego wsszedł ON. Cudny zielonooki blondyn. Wziął krzesło i usiadł koło mojego łóżka. Widać było na jego twarzy zakłopotanie. -Marinette? Czy już jest z tobą wszystko w porządku? -E-em tak- wymamrotałam, ale najwyraźniej blondyn mnie usłyszał bo zobaczyłam na jego twarzy ulgę. - C-co się stało, że tu jesteś? – zapytałam zaciekawiona. -Martwiłem się tak nagle zemdlałaś…. Adrien* No nie znowu zemdlała, czy ja powiedziałem coś nie tak? Pobiegłem po lekarza. Ale co ja powiedziałem nie tak? Lekarz przyszedł i zaczął robic badania na Marinette (jak to brzmi o.o). Był tam dość długo, jak wyszedł rodzice Mari, zapytali się co się dzieje z ich córką. Po ich twarzach widziałem, że to nie jest zbyt dobra wiadomość. -Proszę państwa i proszę powiadomcie chłopaka panienki Marinette. -Chłopaka?- powiedzieli dość wesoło ale też z niedowierzaniem, czemu przecież Marinette mogła by mieć już dawno chłopaka. Adrien!!! -Przepraszam,-powiedziała do mnie pani Sabine -Jak to chłopaka, Mari nie mówiła nam nic. -E-ee bo z-zaszło nie-nieporozumienie-poczułem jak moje policzki robią się gorące. -Czyli…Ach nieważne. Chcesz wiedzieć co się dzieje z Marinette? (jeszcze się pytasz? XD) -T-tak jeśli mogę-powiedziałem speszony, nadal z rumieńcem. -Podobno jest to przypływ adrenaliny, który wywołuje coś nieoczekiwanego. I jej serce po prostu nie wytrzymuje i Mari mdleje (przepraszam, nic innego nie wymyśliłam). Ale lekarz mówił, że nic jej się od tego nie dzieje, i jeżeli będzie tak się działo to znaczy, że po prostu ma za dużo adrenaliny. -Dziękuję.-rodzice Mari poszli coś zjeść. Usiadłem na krześle na korytarzu. Zacząłem rozmyślać, co mówiłem jak zamdlała. Powiedziałem, że ładnie wygląda! O mój boże to znaczy… Nie na pewno nie, a za drugim razem co powiedziałem? Że się o nią martwiłem! I ona tez zemdlała. Spod mojej koszuli wyleciał Plagg. -Adrien i co z Marinette? - Powiedzieli, że mdleje jak ma przypływa adrenaliny, czyli serce bije jej szybciej niż zwykle. - A ona mdlała zawsze przy tobie? -Nie tylko dwa razy. -A słyszałeś, że kiedyś w szkole lub w domu zemdlała? -Nie w szkole nie, a jej rodzice mówili, że to taki pierwszy przypadek. - Czyli wszystko jasne…- Nie dokończył, ponieważ schowałem go pod kurtke. Wyszła pielęgniarka z pokoju. Zapytałem czy mogę wejść. Mogłem, więc tak też zrobiłem, Mari jeszcze się nie obudziła. Chciałem z nią porozmawiać, ale skoro spała nie będę jej przerywać. Nachyliłem się by pocałować ją w czoło, wtedy ona… Marinette* Otworzyłam powoli oczy, przed sobą zobaczyłam szyję. Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje. Najpierw pomyślałam, że to lekarz podłącza mnie do jakiegoś badziewia. Po chwili poczułam coś jakby bardzo delikatne dotknięcie na moim czole. Zobaczyłam cudowne zielone oczy. -Adrien… Adrien* Miałem na policzkach jeszcze większego buraka niż przedtem, widziałem na pulpicie bicie serca Mari, biło szybko, za szybko. Marinette (co zrobiła? XD) zemdlała. Plagg wyleciał spod koszulki. -A nie mówiłem? Haha. -Plagg schowaj się!- Czyli Marinette, mnie… Nie to tylko przyspieszone bicie serca, której dziewczynie nie biłoby szybciej serce, gdyby zobaczyła, że jakiś chłopak ją całuje? Ale jak mówi, że się martwił… To takie trudne do rozgryzienia. Marinette* Obudziłam się znowu. Zobaczyłam blondyna siedzącego na moim szpitalnym łóżku. -A-adrien? Czy ty?- chciałam zapytać o to co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, ale mógłby być to sen a wtedy wyszłabym na idiotke. - C-co takiego Marinette?-Miałem nadzieje, że to pytanie nie dotyczyło pocałunku dziewczyny. -N-nic, coś się znowu mi stało? - Tak, mianowicie jesteś chora.- Po tych słowach przypomniałam sobie wszystkie wspaniałe chwile w moim życiu, przypomniałam sobie pocałunek czarnego kota. Chwila… to było niby cudowne wspomnienie. Okej mój pierwszy pocałunek… Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że kot ukradł mi mój PIERWSZY pocałunek. Po moich policzkach pociekły łzy. -Nie! Nie płacz! To nic, aż tak poważnego- Zielonooki myślał, iż rozpłakałam się właśnie przez to, ponieważ powiedział, że jestem chora. -N-nie Adrien. Ja nie przez to. -Ufff E-ee to tak Mari… Powiedział Mari, zdrobnił moje imię. Chłopak przerwał, spoglądnęłam na niego i widziałam jak patrzył się na ekran gdzie wyświetlał się rytm bicia mojego serca. Biło szybciej, ooj nie dobrze a co jeśli zauważy? Adrien* Patrzyłem na ekran (bicie serca itd.) Widziałem, że serce Mari bije szybciej, dużo szybciej, ale jakimś cudem nie zemdlała - Mari… - ciągłem dalej. Opowiedziałem niebieskookiej o jej sercu, i że najprawdopodobniej za kilka miesięcy wyzdrowieje, i że w tym czasie będzie mogła chodzić do szkoły. Nazajutrz* Przyszedłem do Mari zobaczyć jak tam się miewa. Już miałem wchodzić na korytarz gdzie leżała Mari, ale lekarz powiedział żebym zaczekał, bo ktoś u niej jest. Myślałem, że to Alya, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu. Był to czarnowłosy o piwnych oczach chłopak w moim wieku. Bez zastanowienia minąłem się z chłopakiem, idąc w stronę pokoju gdzie leżała Marinette. Marinette* Obudziłam się, zdziwiłam się i to bardzo. Zobaczyłam czarnowłosego chłopaka. Wiem z tą adrenainą, totalna głupota, ale pomyślcie co będzie jak będą sie całować? Haha XD 'Rozdział 2' Powracam z 2 rozdziałem, jak zanudzi z góry przepraszam. -Mari! Co ci się stało? Niezdaro? -E-eem Lukas? Co ty tu? -Moi rodzice wyjechali, i będę u Was mieszkał-powiedział to z takim entuzjazmem. Aż mnie to przeraziło. -Na prawde? O.O -Mniejsza o to… Co z tobą? -No, już lepiej, moi rodzice ci wszystko wytłumaczą, bo ja sama nic nie wiem. Teraz mogłabym iść spać? -Oczywiście-chłopak wstał z krzesła, chciał mnie pocałować, ale ja zdążyłam uniknąć pocałunku. -Jak zawsze- uśmiechnął się flirciarsko i wyszedł. Adrien* Otworzyłem ostrożnie drzwi. Wszedłem do środka. Usiadłem koło Marinette. -Lepiej się czujesz?-powiedziałem, widząc, że serce Marinette zaczęło szybciej bić. -T-ta, za kilka godzin wychodzę, a później to tylko obserwacje. -Mam dużo wolnego czasu, zaczekać na ciebie?- oj niedobrze, chyba znowu powiedziałem coś nie tak. -N-nie musisz. T-to znaczy, jak chcesz? Albo tak. Nie! Z-zrób jak chcesz…-po wypowiedzeniu tego oblała się rumieńcem. -Zaczekam- uśmiechnąłem się i złapałem niebieskooką (bo siedziała XD). W sumie chciałem by tak się stało (Nie dobry Adrien XD). W tej chwili wszedł on, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Jak zobaczył mnie, trzymającego Mari, podbiegł i zaczął mnie pytać co JA jej zrobiłem. Na jego twarzy widziałem niepokój . -Coś ty jej zrobił?- zaintonował to dość groźnie. -Ja nic, nagle zemdlała.-chłopak ni stad ni z owąd, kazał MI iść po lekarza. -Słuchaj, ale Mari nic nie będzie, -chłopak spojrzał na mnie pytająco. –więc ty nie wiesz? Bo Mari…(bla bla bla ). -To lepiej ją już połóż, bo jak się obudzi … Marinette* Obudziłam się. Zobaczyłam przed sobą zarumienionego Adriena i koło niego LUKASA?! Co oni dwaj tu robią? Ale z moich przemyśleń wyrwało mnie piękno tych cudnych zielonych oczu. Były takie przecudne. Zaraz zrobiło mi się słabo. -Zemdlała? Miałeś ją położyć a nie trzymać.-Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z wrogością. Odłożyłem powoli i delikatnie Marinette i wyszedłem wraz z Lukasem z pokoju. Podszedł do mnie lekarz? -A tak, pan jest jak się nie mylę, przyjacielem panienki Marinette? -Y-yy tak. -To zaraz jak tylko się obudzi, będzie wypisana, powie pan jej rodzicom?-przytaknąłem i poszedłem w stronę jej rodziców. Po kilkunastu minutach. Musiałem siedzieć z tym chłopakiem na jednym korytarzu. Czekałem na Marinette… z nim. Marinette* -To co idziemy? – powiedziałam rozpromieniona do chłopaków, z domieszką strachu, ale ani jeden, ani drugi nie jest moim chłopakiem, będzie dobrze. Gdy doszliśmy pod dom podziękowałam Adrienowi i pożegnałam się z nim. Weszłam do piekarni, a później do domu. I nagle stało się coś nie spodziewanego. Lukas wziął mnie na barana. -Lukas co ty… Lukas* -Haha Mari jak ja dawno ciebie… Mari? – wziąłem ją na ręce i położyłem na kanapie. Patrzyłem się na jej piękną twarz aż się nie obudziła. Wstała o dziwno bez mojej pomocy i pobiegła do swojego pokoju krzycząć, że mam zaczekać na dole. Co ona tam będzie robić? Mari właśnie ściągała zdjęcia ze ścian. Usłyszała kroki. Zaczęła panikować. Na szczęście schowała wszystko. (tego nie mówi ani nie mysli Lukas XD) Lukas wszedł do różowego pokoju. -Mari coś się stało? –zapytałem dość speszony. -Nie nie ja tylko sprzątałam.- wtedy zobaczyłem zdjęcie stojące na biurku, był tam on. Ten blondyn. -Mari czy ty masz chłopaka? –niebieskooka zaprzeczyła ,a już myślałem… Uff odetchnąłem z ulgą, ale po co jej zdjęcie tego chłopaka? Pogadaliśmy trochę dowiedziałem się też, że moim rywalem jest Adrien Agreste. Marinette* Po wyjściu czarnowłosego, walnęłam się na łózko i najprościej na świecie zasnęłam. Adrien* Nie mogłem się oprzeć. Wyskoczyłem przez okno z mojego pokoju, oczywiście jako czarny kot. Skakałem po dachach aż w końcu znalazłem się na balkonie (dachu?) Zobaczyłem Marinette, spała miałem sobie iść ale jak zwykle. Wlazłem do jej pokoju przez okno i pocałowałem ją w czoło. -Śpij słodko księżniczko. Rano* Marinette* Dzisiaj obudził mnie Lukas mówiąc, że jest 7.00 i pora wstać. Tak mu za to dziękowałam, cos czułam, że dzięki niemu nie będę się spóźniać do szkoły. Wyrobiłam się idealnie. Wyszłam z Lukasem. Za jakies 5 min byliśmy w szkole. Wszyscy się na nas patrzyli. Alya podbiegła do mnie. - Mój boże Marinette czy coś się stało? Widziałaś, która godzina?- Pomachała mi telefonem przec twrzą.- 7.48. Masz jeszcze 12 min! -Haha Alya widziałam, a tak poznaj Lukasa.- zapoznali się, oczywiście Nino widząć, że Alya podaje rękę nieznajomemu chłopakowi, podszedł do nas razem z Adrienem. Te 12 min szybko zleciało, po dzwonku, weszliśmy do klasy. Pani przedstawiła Lukasa reszcie ucznów. Miał usiąść za mną. Lekcje dobiegły końca, właśnie miałam wychodzić z klasy, gdy ktoś nagle złapał mnie za rękę. Przepraszam, że tak mało ale jakoś nie mam żadnej weny twórczej. Mam nadzieje, że nie ma aż tak dużo błędów, bo orłem z ortografii nie jestem. Rozdział 3 Był to ADRIEN?! Patrzyłam jak zahipnotyzowana w jego zielone oczka. Ocknęłam się i zaczęłam go słuchać. -E-eem Marinette chciałabyś iść ze mną jutro na koncert? -Na twarzy Adriena pojawił się mały rumieniec. A ja kompletnie zapomniałam jutro koncert, nowej gwiazdy pop. Oczywiście zgodziłam się. -O-oo której jest koncert?- uśmiechnęłam się, byłam cała czerwona na twarzy, czułam jakbym miała zaraz wybuchnąć. Miłość mojego życia zaprasza mnie??? Poczułam jak moje nogi same mi się uginają. Adrien* Ledwo złapałem lecącą Marinette, była w moich objęciach (wyobraźcie to sobie Ach…). Lukas podbiegł do mnie z miną grozy, co on myśli, że ja Mari robię to specjalnie??? Lukas chciał abym oddał mu Marinette, ale oczywiście zaprzeczyłem. Mari na szczęście mieszkała blisko. Szedłem z Mari na moich rękach i Lukasem, który patrzył się ciągle na mnie jak na złoczyńcę. Wszedłem do piekarni i oddałem Marinette jej tacie. Tom i Sabine byli bardzo zaniepokojeni. Kazali mi iść do dom, powiedzieli, że jak Mari poczuję się lepiej to zadzwoni. Przytaknąłem i poszedłem do domu. Po dordze rozmyślałem. Jak tam z Marinette i co u biedronki. A właśnie władca ciem dawno nie zaatakował. W domu* W swoim pokoju, rzuciłem się na łózko. Lecz odpoczynek przerwał mi mój zawsze głodny towarzysz. -Ej! Kochaś? Dasz mi ten zaległy camembert?-próbował zrobić groźną minę, ale mu to nie wyszło, parsknąłem śmiechem. -Plagg, żaden kochaś. Chodź do kuchni camemebertożerco ( Nikola wymyśla nowe słowa XD) Marinette* Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam Lukasa, zrobiłam oczy jak 5 zł. -L-lukas? –zapytałam niepewnie. -Yhym-odpowiedział trochę zamyślony. Ciekawe o czym myśli... -Czemu jestem w domu, byłam w szkole…-Szczelam znowu zemdlałam? Tak? -Tak znowu zemdlałaś.- Ale dziwnie ostatnie co pamiętam to to, że rozmawiałam z Adrienem! O NIE! Nie wiem o której on po mnie przyjdzie. Czemu zemdlałam w tak ważnym momencie? -Muszę zadzwonić do Adriena!- wypaliłam i poleciałam do góry. Lukas był lekko zdziwniony. Po chwili usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi i drącego się Lukasa, że idzie je otworzyć. Na szczęście usłyszałam głos Alyi, ona zawsze wie kiedy przyjść. -No hej!- usmiechneła się do mnie.- Ej laska a ty wiesz, że jak zemdlałas przed szkołą to Adrien ciebie złapał? -C-co?! – Tak głosno to powiedziałam, że Alya zakryła mi usta ręką. -Nooo, nie rób takiej miny.- Alya miała na twarzy wielki uśmiech. -Alya musze ci powiedzieć dobrą i złą wiadomość. -Zaczyanj od tej dobrej, bo jakbym zabiła cię po tej złej nie dowiedziałabym się jaka jest ta dobra.- Alya się zaśmiała. -Haha. No to Adrien zaprosił mnie na koncert! Jutro! -Aaa i nie masz się w co ubrać? - Nie, znaczy nie wiem, ale to nie to. Zemdlałam zanim dowiedziałam się, o której po mnie przyjdzie. –Zrobiłam smutną minę i spuściłam głowę. Alya podniosła mi ją i powiedziała, że to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Po prostu do niego zadzwonię i się zapytam, a przecież i tak miałam do niego dzwonić. Chciałam wziąć telefon, lecz Alya była szybsza. -No to wybieramy! Adrien Agreste. Ha! Mam! – W tym momencie kliknęła na słuchawkę w telefonie i podała mi do ręki telefon. Dzięki Alya… -Marinette? I co? Dobrze już? -Y—yyy y tak tak. D-dzwonie je-jeszcze by siee zapytać czegos, znaczy coś…- Mój boże weźmie mnie za jakąś idiotkę. Aaaaaa! -Ach wiem o co ci chodzi-Dzieki bogu, nie muszę się dalej błaźnić. Uff. - To jutro bym po ciebie przyszedł ok. 17 dobra? -D-dobra. To narazie! – kliknęłam czerwoną słuchawkę i odłożyłam telefon na biurku. -Alya pamiętasz, mówiłaś coś o stroju, ja kompletnie nie wiem co ubrać!!! -Alya wyciągnęła z mojej szafy różne kombinacje strojów. Zabrałyśmy się za wybieranie. -To nie, nie, tamto NIE! Alya ja nie umiem nic wybrać, a nie zdąże nic uszyć !!! -Miałam minę, jakbym miała zaraz się popłakać. Usiadłam na łóżku i zakryłam twarz ręką. Alya walnęła mnie wieszakiem na którym wisiała. Zwiewna błękitna sukienka. Rękawki miała 3/4 . Ramiona jak i rękawki były ozdobione koronką, była do kolan. Nawet nie pamiętałam, że mam taką sukienkę w szafie. -Dziękuję!!! Kocham cię Alya! -bo jak tu jej nie kochać? -Alya??? A czy przyszłabyś jutro i mi pomogła się wystroić, bo wiesz to tak pierwszy raz, gdy wychodzę gdzieś sama z CHŁOPAKIEM-Popatrzyłam błagalnym wzrokiem na moją kochaną szatynkę. -Oj! No dobra! Przyjdę o 15.30? OK? Po co ja się pytam! Nie masz innego wyjścia.-wybuchłyśmy śmiechem. Sprzątałam te ciuchy i rozmawiałam z Alyią. Po ok. godzinie piwnooka powiedziała, że musi iśc, odprowadziłam ją do drzwi i wlazłam znowu do swojego pokoju. Usłyszałam pukanie. -Mogę wejść? -Yhy! – Był to nikt inny jak Lukas. - Ugh!!! –Czarnowłosy nie spodziewał się, że nastanie na swojej drodze pełno ciuchów. Potknął się i spadł na mnie. Lukas był nade mną, myślałam, że zemdleje ale zaczęłam głęboko oddychać . Chłopak ocknął się po chwili i zszedł ze mnie. Był cały czerwony, zresztą ja też. -Chciałem cię zawołać na kolację, ale teraz nasuwa mi się inne pytanie. Po co ci tyle ciuchów?! -No wiesz… na różne okazje, nosi się różne stroje. - Jesteś niemożliwa! Chodźmy już, Lukas chciał wziąśc mnie na barana, ale chyba przypomniał sobie co się stało poprzednim razem. Po kolacji* U Mari w pokoju* Włożyłam ostatnie ciuchy do szafy. Jestem padnięta, na szczęście jutro sobota! Weszłam do łazienki, wykąpałam się, rozczesałam włosy i poszłam spać, tak jakby poszłam, ciagle myslałam o jutrzejszym dniu.. Myślę, że nie wyszło tak strasznie, albo się mylę XD Wymyślałam na poczekaniu, więc jak będą jakieś niedociągnięcia przepraszam. Rozdział 4 Ranek* Wstałam jak poparzona, o dziwo sama, Lukasa nie było w domu może i lepiej dla mnie nie będzie się mnie pytał co robię. Oczywiście musiałam umyć włosy jeszcze raz. Umyłam je i wysuszyłam. Wyleciała Tiki. -Marinette, jestem głodna, jest już 10.00. -Tak tak, wiem o tym, idziemy. Przebrałam się w jakieś luźne ciuchy i poszłam na dół. Na dworze było ciemno, jakoś za ciemno. Pospieszyłam Tiki i wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz. Nagle zobaczyłam kobietę ubraną w granatową sukienkę. Miała dość dziwną moc, jak trafiła w człowieka to on był pod jej władaniem i lunatykował? Pobiegłam do domu, przemieniłam się i ruszyłam do walki z ,,Królową ciemności jako biedronka. Ujrzałam kota. -No hej. Kici kici i co wiesz gdzie jest akuma? -Myślę, że w jej opasce. Widzisz jest fioletowa. -Oj kotku ona cała jest ubrana na granatowo więc akuma może być wszędzie ale spróbujmy z opaską. -Puściłam oczko do kotka. Udało się nam (jak zwykle XD) Kot i ja użyliśmy swoich mocy, zostało nam mało czasu. Kot złapał mnie za nadgarstek. -Czy ja się kiedyś dowiem kim jesteś My lady? - Mówiłam ci już, że lepiej jak nie wiemy. Na razie niech zostanie jak jest.- Uciekłam z pola widzenia kota. Weszłam do pokoju przez okno, niestety Lukas był w moim pokoju. Chwila… Co robił Lukas w moim pokoju? Stanęłam przed nim jako biedronka. -Marinette??? –piwnooki patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. -Pfff. No coś ty.- W tamtej chwili chciałam zapaść się pod ziemię i stało się, przemieniłam się na oczach LUKASA. Podbiegłam do niego i zakryłam mu usta ręką. -Ciiii! -Lukas ugryzł mnie w palca.- wydałam z siebie cichutki pisk . -Czemu mnie ugryzłeś? - Bo tak! Mari ty jesteś biedronką? –aż ze zdziwienia otworzył buzie.-Ale jak? -No dobra jestem! Tiki możesz się pokazać.- Tiki wyszła z ukrycia. Lukas przewrócił się o jedno z moich pudeł i upadł na podłogę. Moje kwami do niego podleciało i przywitało się. -T-to mówi??? O.O -Tak Tiki mówi, jest moją kwami. Lukas musisz mi coś obiecać dobrze?-spojrzałam pytająco na oszołomionego chłopaka. -Yy co obiecać? -Lukas obiecał mi, że będzie utrzymywał to w tajemnicy. Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Piwnooki poszedł otworzyć. O MÓJ BOŻE ADRIEN!!! KONCERT! KTÓRA GODZINA?! Na szczęście była to Alya, przeprosiła mnie za spóźnienie, którego nawet nie zauważyłam, bo i tak nie wiedziałam która jest godzina. Po ok. godzinie byłam gotowa, miałam leciutko pofalowane włosy, sukienkę, białe balerinki, no i oczywiście torebkę, które zamieszkiwało moje kwami. Alya poszła po spinki do włosów na dół. -Tiki co o tym myślisz? -Marinette wyglądasz przeuroczo-powiedziała tym swoim krzykliwym głosikiem. Alya weszła do pokoju ze spinkami, wpięła mi je i byłam gotowa. Przed wyjściem z pokoju, jeszcze raz popatrzyłam się w lustro. Nie jest tak źle. Stwierdziłam i poszłam na dół. U progu drzwi stał zielonooki blondyn z moich snów. Zapatrzyłam się na niego i chyba to zauważył, bo na jego twarzy pojawiły się rumieńce, ja to byłam cała czerwona, ale mniejsza o to. Wyszliśmy. Adrien* Zobaczyłem Marinette, wyglądała pięknie nawet lepiej, chciałem jej to powiedzieć, ale czułem się tak jakbym nie umiał mówić. Po wyjściu zacząłem rozmowę. -Mari, pięknie dziś wyglądasz.-usmiechnąłem się i popatrzyłem w jej piękne fiołkowe oczy. Widać było, że się stresuje i ,że głęboko oddycha (musiałam XD) Marinette* -Ee-ee dzięki, ty też ł-ładnie znaczy p-przystojnie, znaczy co?-Zakryłam moją twarz włosami. Blondyn widząc to, swoją ręką, otkrył mi twarz i dał włosy za ucho. Nie wytrzymałam. Adrien* Złapałem szybko Marinette. Bez zastanowienia zadzwoniłem po szofera i zawiozłem Marinette do mnie do domu. W domu* Położyłem Marinette w moim łóżku. Tylko czemu zabrałem ją tutaj a nie do jej domu? A biedronka? Och Adrien… Spojrzałem na Marinette wyglądała jakby spała. A może i spała. Trzeba ja obudzić, ale… WIEM! Zadzwoniłem do jej rodziców i powiedziałem, że razem z Marinette robimy projekt. ( Adrien ty kłamco XD) Zrobiłem sobie z kilku puf łóżko, patrzyłem się jak Mari śpi dopóki sam nie zasnąłem. Rano*Marinette* Zbudziło mnie słońce (bo u Adriena jest dużo okien). Na początku nie widziałam, gdzie jestem. Ale po chwili, gdy zobaczyłam Adriena, przeraziłam się. Zaczęłam głęboko oddychać. Adrien spał. A koło niego leżał ser? Chciało mi się smiać. Adrien podjada ser w nocy. Boże o czym ja myśle. Byłam ubrana, dosłownie miałam nawet buty. Poszłam do łazieki tak by nie obudzić Adriena. Popatrzyłam w lustro i zaniemówiłam. Wyglądałam źle? Nie wyglądałam masakrycznie. Ostatnie co pamiętam to jak Adrien coś mi powiedział. Ale co to było? Nagle usłyszałam kroki. Oj niedobrze. -Marinette? Jesteś tam? -T-ttak –wyjąkałam . -Ja idę na chwilę, wezmę coś w co będziesz mogła się przebrać dobrze? -Yhy…-odpowiedziałam speszona, chociaż Adrien tego nie widział,kolor mojej twarzy był jak burak. Umyłam buzię. Wyszłam z łazienki, i zaczęłam przechadzać się po pokoju. Jak tylko usłyszałam Adriena walnęłam się na jego łóżko. Całe nim pachniało. Mogłabym je wąchać i wąchać. Adrien wszedł do pokoju. -Mari ja wiem, że to nie są zbytnio ubrania dla dziewczyny, ale ja nic nie mam innego. -N-nie szkodzi.- Szybko wzięłam ubrania i dosłownie poleciałam do łazienki. Po przebraniu spojrzałam w lustro, coż wyglądam jak chłopczyca, ale to są ubrania Adriena, oddychałam głęboko. Po kilku minutach wyszłam. Adrien się na mnie patrzył i nic nie mówił czułam, że się rumienie. Adrien* Wyglądała słodko. Naprawde słodko. Popatrzyła się na mnie na twarzy miała rumieńce, ja chyba też, ale malutkie. -E-e, chodź pójdziemy coś zjeść.- Zeszliśmy na dół. Dom Adriena był ogromny patrzyłam się na wszystko z otwarta buzią. -Coś się stało Marinette? -Yhh… nie, wszystko w-w porządku. – Usiedliśmy koło siebie, zjedliśmy płatki. Adrien powiedział, że mnie odprowadzi. Zgodziłam się, a kto by się nie zgodził? Szliśmy, nasza rozmowa prawie cała składała się z wypowiedzi Adriena. Byliśmy pod moim domem, podziękowałam, a zielonooki puścił do mnie oczko. Pobiegłam do góry, marząc o weselu z Adrienem. Z moich marzeń wyrwał mnie Lukas. Miał bardzo dziwną minę. Wiem, mało. Przepraszam jutro postaram wrzucić 5 rozdział, ale na razie musi wystarczyć to co jest. Jeśli zanudzi, przeprasza ale znowu wymyślałam na poczekaniu ;) Rozdział 5 Oto i 5 rozdział! Miłego czytania! -Marinette!- wydarł mi się prosto do ucha. Podniosłam się na palcach i wykrzyczałam mu: - CZEGO?! – chłopak przetarł uszy. -Gdzieś ty była? – popatrzył się na mnie jak na zombie po chwili zapytał- Co ty masz na sobie?- Wtedy zaczął mnie wąchać. - Na sobie? O NIE ZAPOMNIAŁAM SUKIENKI! - To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. A i dlaczego pachniesz męskimi perfumami? -A czy ja muszę ci się spowiadać?- zapytałam lekceważąco. -A się składa, że TAK.-puścił do mnie oczko, zapomniałam on zna mój sekret. Poszłam do góry, wlokąc Lukasa za sobą. Opowiedziałam mu wszystko. Musiałam. Piwnooki nie był zadowolony z tego co powiedziałam. Wyprosiłam go z pokoju mówiąc, że muszę się przebrać. Ale on oczywiście wyjechał z jakimś tekstem. Zamknęłam drzwi dosłownie przed jego nosem, mogłam mu go trochę przyczasnąć, zapamiętałby wtedy, że jak młoda dama prosi o wyjście trzeba wyjść.(zła Marinette XD) W mojej głowie roiło się od scenariuszy wczorajszej nocy, od tych normalnych, po te debilne. Usłyszałam wibracje, biegałam po całym pokoju szukając telefonu. Gdzie on może być? Wturlałam się pod łóżko. Mam go! Tylko co on robił pod łóżkiem…??? Popatrzyłam na zdjęcie w telefonie. Dzwonił ADRIEN! Bez chwili namysłu odebrałam. -Hej Mari, wiesz… Przynieść ci do szkoły, twoją sukienkę?- A no tak sukienka. Przecież… -Yhhhy… A-Adrien! A twoje ciuchy? M-mam też p-przynieść- Nie jąkaj się tak Mari, bo on cię nie zrozumie! -Tak będzie lepiej, a może spotkamy się po lekcjach w parku?- W moich uszach zostały słowa Spotkamy się. Ocknęłam się, i odpowiedziałam, że jasne jak zawsze się jąkając. W domu* Adrien* -Udało się Plagg! Zaprosiłem ją do parku! -Juhu. Tryskam entuzjazmem. - Ty się nie znasz Plagg. -Eee kochaś? -Znowu kochaś, co on z tym ma?- A biedrona? -Przecież nic złego nie robię, Marinette nie jest moją dziewczyną. A biedronka i tak mnie co chwila odpycha. Może spróbuje z kimś innym? – Plagg oczywiście mnie nie słuchał. Co zrobił? Zasnął. Ja też mu nie pomogę kiedy będzie tego porzebował. Po wykąpaniu, myślałem nad wspólnymi cechami Marinette i biedroki. Znalazłem ich mnóstwo… Czyżby? Nie Mari jest zbyt… delikatna? Już sam nie wiem. Ranek* Marinette* Obudziłam się widząc Lukasa na środku mojego pokoju?! Co on znowu wyrabia? Coraz bardziej się go boję. O.o -L-Lukas? Co ty tu? –Chwila… On śpi? –Podeszłam do niego owinięta w kocyk. Ale jak to ja potknęłam się. O co? O kocyk.(Marinette niezdara XD) Byłam na nim,a raczej moja połowa. Chłopak się budził. O nie, co on sobie pomyśli? Dobra jakoś się wytłumaczę. -Mari…nette? Co ty robisz?- zapytał z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nie to co ci się wydaje-popatrzyłam na niego paraliżującym wzrokiem. -A co mi się wydaje?- Boże drugi czarny kot tylko, że w domu. Co ja mam za życie. - Mari ładnie wyglądasz jak jesteś nieogarnięta.- Popatrzyłam na niego i… Lukas* Marinette, zemdlała na... mnie. Podleciał do mnie ten dziwny stworek. -Marinette! Marinette!- Jaki to ma piskliwy głos. Uszy zaczęły mnie boleć - No już. Mała gadająca, czerwona plamo uspokój się. Mari obudzi się za kilka minut. Wziąłem ją na ręce i położyłem na jej łóżku. -Obudzi się. Ufff.- Usiadłem na podłodze obok Mari, było jeszcze 40 min do rozpoczęcia mordęgi w szkole. Mari właśnie się budziła, przechyliła się na moją stronę i otworzyła oczy. - No to jak? Wstajesz? Uważaj bo się nie wyrobisz.- uśmiechnąłęm się ironicznie. Marinette* Wyrzuciłam Lukasa za drzwi (Znowu xd) Zrobiłam sobie dwie kitki. Ogółem ogarnęłam się i pobiegłam na dół. Lukas kończył jeść śniadanie. -Dzięki, że zaczekałeś. -Na ciebie zawsze- powiedział to tak jakby nie wyczuł w mojej wypowiedzi ironii. Lukas czekał na mnie przy drzwiach. Ja pobiegłam szybko do schowka, gdzie była pralka, by wziąć ubrania Adriena. Poszliśmy. W szkole* Chloe ciągle patrzyła się na mnie jakby miała mnie zjeść, nie wiedziałam o co jej chodzi, ale w sumie nie przeszkadzało mi to. Podbiegłam do Alyi, która akurat witała się z Nino. -Ooo Mari!!! Widziałaś? Pokazała mi telefon a na nim zdjęcie. Jak ja i Adrien, znaczy Adrien trzyma mnie na rękach. -Ach to dlatego Chloe tak się na mnie patrzy. Jest zazdrosna. -Mari, przychodzę dzisiaj do ciebie a ty mi wszystko opowiesz. Zrozumiano? - Ale Alya ja nic nie pamiętam.-spuściłam łeb na dół. -Byłaś nieprzytomna?! W takiej chwili? Dziewczyno- Alya pacła się w glowę własną ręką. Weszliśmy do klasy. Lekcje minęły dość szybko. I akurat dzisiaj żaden nauczyciel mnie nie zapytał. Było po lekcjach. Poszłam do parku. Na naszą ławkę. Tylko ja ją tak nazywałam ale mogłam sobie pomarzyć, że jest nasza. (♥) -Hej Marinette!- Blondyn powitał mnie miłym uśmiechem. Odwzajemniłam gest. Oddaliśmy sobie rzeczy i zielonooki zaproponował koktajl. Zgodziłam się. Okazało się, że lubimy ten sam smak. Usiedliśmy na ławce, byliśmy tak blisko, coraz bliżej… Wiem jestem okropna. Musicie poczekać. :D Jeśli zanudziłam, przepraszam. Ja ciągle przepraszam XD Rozdział 6 Wiem, zabijecie mnie XD Poczułam lekkie muśnięcie w usta, ale zostało ono gwałtownie przerwane przez…Lukasa! Adrien speszony siedział na ławce i chyba nie wierzył w to co się właśnie stało. Zaciągnęłam piwnookiego na bok. -Co ty wyprawiasz? Śledzisz mnie? -Nie podoba mi się ten typ, on coś ukrywa czuję to…- chłopak spojrzał na Adriena, przechyliłam jego głowę, by mógł ze mną porozmawiać. -Lukas, ty nie możesz tak robić, to co było kiedyś… To się już skończyło. Przepraszam.- Wróciłam do Adriena. Patrzył się na mnie jak na zjawę. Przeprosiłam go za to co się stało. Chłopak, uśmiechnął się i poszliśmy pod wieżę Eiffla. Niestety nie za rękę. Ale ciekawe co bym zrobiła…W tej chwili zielonooki złapał delikatnie moją dłoń. -Mogę?- uśmiechnął się dość… znajomo? -Ja-jasne- wydukałam po chwili. Czułam gorąc na twarzy. Myślałam, że zemdleje, oddychałam głęboko by tak się nie stało. Po chwili chłopak zatrzymał się, patrzył mi się głęboko w oczy. -Marinette, ja muszę…-Nie dokończył, bo WC zachciało się znowu kogoś zainfekować akumą. Pocisk leciał wprost na nas. Bez namysłu puściliśmy się i pobiegliśmy w dwie osobne strony. Weszłam do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Rozglądnęłam się. Nie było nikogo. Przemieniłam się w biedronkę. Wskoczyłam na dach, by poobserwować sytuację. -Cześć, my…biedronko.- Wow, to mnie zdziwiło, dzisiaj nie wyjechał z żadnym tekstem. -Hej kotku. To co my tu mamy?-zapytałam patrząc się na kota. -Eee, jakiś super-złoczyńca, w skrócie to co zwykle. Rozprawiliśmy się z nim. Dzisiaj kot o dziwo zniknął pierwszy. Zdziwiło mnie to, ale dla mnie to lepiej. Nie musiałam znosić jego gadki po pracy. W domu* Weszłam do domu przez okno już jako Marinette, w moim pokoju siedział Lukas. Coś czuję, że będę musiała z nim porozmawiać. I to nie będzie przyjemna rozmowa. -Hej Lukas, co tam u ciebie? – Na samym początku porażka. -Wyjaśnisz mi coś?- chłopak mówił poważnie. Trochę mnie to wybiło z rytmu. -Ehe, ja-jasne. Przytaknęłam głową. -Co ty czujesz do Adriena?- Jego wyraz twarzy i ton głosu się nie zmieniały. -Ja? Och… to skomplikowane.- Chłopak patrzył się na mnie dalej, czekając na odpowiedź. -Ja go... kocham. Ale naprawdę od kilku lat, bujam się w nim bez opamiętania. – Piwnooki posmutniał, zrobiło mi się go trochę żal, ale nic na to nie mogłam poradzić, moje serce należało do Adriena. - A teraz Marinette, c-co czujesz do mnie?- Wywaliłam oczy, nie miałam pojęcia, że zapyta mnie o takie coś. -Lukas, ja przepraszam. Ty jesteś dla mnie jak brat. Nie jako miłość. Kocham cię, ale jako brata. Przepraszam- schyliłam głowę. Chłopak podszedł, pochylił się i pocałował mnie w policzek. Nie byłam zła. Zobaczyłam uśmiech na jego twarzy. Odrobiłam szybko lekcje, umyłam się i walnęłam na łóżko. Zamykałam już oczy i usłyszałam pukanie w okno. Najpierw to zignorowałam myślałam, że to drzewo. Dopiero po chwili, ogarnęłam, że koło mojego domu nie ma drzew. (Glupia Mari XD) Wstałam niechętnie z łózka i powlokłam się do okna. Zobaczyłam… Czarnego kota? On nie wie. Bo jak miałby się dowiedzieć? Otworzyłam powoli okno, a Kot wszedł do pokoju. -Brr… Zimno.- otrzepał się i usiadł na łóżku. -Ty wiesz, która godzina?-zapytałam nie dowierzając, że kot nachodzi mnie jeszcze w domu. -Yhy, wiem, jest dokładnie 01.24. – uśmiechnął się jakby był z siebie dumny, że umie posługiwać się zegarkiem. -Kocie na serio? Ja ciebie bardzo przepraszam, ale ja mam zamiar iść spać.- Wstałam i podchodząc do okna potknęłam się. Kot chciał mnie złapać, ale mu nie wyszło. Wyjąkałam ciche Ała, Kot podniósł mnie i popatrzył w oczy. -Mari ja musze…-Przytkałam mu usta ręką. -Ciii! Ktoś idzie- wyszeptałam i pokazałam kotu ręką okno. Czarny kot z niechęcią wykonał moje polecenie. A Ja zamknęłam okno. Weszła moja mama. -Córciu, czemu ty nie śpisz? -Ja… Znaczy ten… Zamykałam okno. Bo otworzyłam, bo duszno mi było. – Powiedziałam to tak szybko, na szczęście mama uwierzyła, kazała mi się położyć spać. Wyszła z pokoju. -Mało brakowało Tiki. -Oj Marinette, idź spać już.- Zasnęłam. Poranek* Obudził mnie Lukas, mówiąc, że mamy 15 min. Według mnie to mnóstwo czasu, więc nie za bardzo się śpieszyłam. Wyszliśmy do szkoły. Przeszłam obok Chloe. Nie zwróciła na mnie nawet uwagi. Chyba zabrakło tych jej słabych tekścików. Jak co dzień podbiegłam do Alyi. -Hej!!! Alya!!! -Hej Marinette.- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, ale nie był to normalny miły uśmiech, wiedziałam, ze cos się stało. -No Alya, opowiadaj. Alya opowiedziała mi jak to było fajnie z Nino, i o filmie na którym byli, przyszła moja kolej na zwierzenia. Opowiedziałam jej do momentu gdzie miał być pocałunek. Dziewczyna nagle mi przerwała. - I co zemdlałaś?- Popatrzyła się na mnie jakby cała historia dla niej straciła sens. - Nie…- Powiedziałam co się stało naprawdę. Alya była zła, ale tym razem nie na mnie. Na Lukasa. Weszłyśmy do klasy. Pani nie była w dobrym nastroju. Postanowiłam być cicho. Krótko wiem, ale mam w tym tygodniu masę sprawdzianów i kartkówek. Jutro postaram się napisać 7 rozdział ale, nie obiecuje. Mam nadzieje, że miło się czytało i nie zanudziło. ;) Rozdział 7 Jeśli znajdziecie błędy, nie bójcie się mnie o tym powiadomić. ;) Miłego czytania! :D Ale jak to ja. Znów musiałam, powiedzieć o czymś bardzo ważnym (bardzo) Alyi i na moje nieszczęście pani mnie zauważyła. -Marinette! Do dyrektora!- Nawet nie chciało mi się sprzeciwiać, i tak było by tylko gorzej, wyszłam z klasy. Dyrektor kazał mi zostać po lekcjach w bibliotece całe 2 godziny. Ale przynajmniej nie dostałam żadnej uwagi. Wróciłam do klasy ze smętną miną. Wszystkie lekcje się skończyły, pogadałam chwilę z Alyą i powlokłam się do biblioteki. W bibliotece było… NUDNO. Przynajmniej odrobiłam wszystkie lekcje. Wyszłam, szczęśliwa, bo skończyła się moja kara. Zza rogu korytarza wyłonił się Adrien. Byłam w szoku, schowałam się za ścianą. Oddychając głęboko i modląc się, żeby mnie nie zauważył. Ale ja szczęścia nie mam. -Mari? Co ty tu robisz? -E-ech… Bo ja miałam k-kare, no bo na lekcji, no wiesz…-Mój wzrok powędrował na podłogę. Była taka szaro-czarna. Trochę niedomyta. Boże… Mari o czym ty myślisz, gdy w pobliżu jest twój obiekt westchnień. -Już skończyłaś swoją karę?- widziałam błysk w oku chłopaka. -Ta-k – Zarumieniłam się. Chłopak podszedł do drzwi i lekko je pochylił. Adrien otworzył mi drzwi! Oddychaj. Zielonooki zaproponował, że odprowadzi mnie do domu, jak mogłabym się nie zgodzić? Byliśmy koło mojego domu, nagle wypaliłam. - A- a ty czemu byłeś w szkole?- otworzyłam szeroko oczy, czekając na odpowiedź, ale widziałam tylko zaczerwienioną twarz blondyna. Nie odpowiedział tylko puścił do mnie oczko. Ach…! Szłam tyłem i trafiłam na Lukasa. -Gdzie lecisz?- zapytał mnie z tym flirciarskim uśmieszkiem a twarzy. Wyrwałam się z jego objęć. I odpowiedziałam, że szłam do domu. Podeszłam pod drzwi piekarni, przstanęłam na chwilkę, śledziłam wzrokiem Lukasa. Gdzie on idzie? Eee nie ważne, jak wróci to go zapytam. Byłam już w pokoju, nie chciało mi się uczyć. Położyłam się do łóżka, by chwilę odsapnąć. Usłyszałam pukanie. Wstałam i otworzyłam okno. -Co się stało? Dzisiaj nie nachodzisz mnie w nocy?- otworzyłam sztucznie usta i zakryłam je ręką. -Haha, wczoraj to był nagły…-Chłopak nie dokończył, ponieważ zapatrzył się w moje odkryte ramię. Odkryte dlatego, że po prostu spadło mi ramiączko. Kot podszedł do mnie. Był tak blisko. On szedł w przód, a ja w tył. Skończyło się na tym, że trafiłam na ścianę, a Dachowiec zaczął całować moje ramię. Wtedy… Adrien* Zemdlała?! Zapomniałem o tym! Czemu ja to robię? Przecież ona nie wie, że jestem Czarnym kotem. A jako Adrien, nigdy bym tak nie zrobił. Na moich policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Podniosłem Mari z podłogi (ponieważ jej nie złapał XD) i zaniosłem na łóżko. Przysunąłem krzesełko, usiadłem na nim i zapatrzyłem się na Marinette. Muszę odpowiedzieć sobie na ważne pytanie. Którą kocham biedronke, czy Marinette? Marinette powoli się wybudzała. Nachyliłem się i szepnołęm jej do ucha. -Hej piękna. Nic cie nie boli?- Niebieskooka patrzyła się w moje oczy, zarumieniła się. -Umm boli? Czemu miałoby boleć?-odwróciłem wzrok. -Wiesz…bo ja ciebie nie zdążyłem złapać i upadłaś na podłogę. -Aha. – Dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać, w tej chwili usłyszałem krzyk. -No jak widzisz, jestem potrzebny gdzie indziej. Do zobaczenia.- Otworzyłem i wyskoczyłem przez okno. Marinette* A mi byłeś potrzebny? Pfff… Muszę się przemienić. Wyskoczyłam jak kot, już jako biedronka. Okazało się, że był to chłopak, który chyba kochał książki. Tylko ciekawe co się stało i czemu zainfekowała go akuma. Rozmyślałam i rozmyślałam, aż zauważyłam, że zapomniałam walczyć. Podbiegłam do chłopaka, ale on chyba się tego spodziewał, ponieważ był szybszy. Walnęłam o budynek momentalnie zmieniłam się w Marinette, mam nadzieje, że nikt tego nie zobaczył. Dotknęłam się w głowę, rękę miałam całą we krwi. Zaczynał mi zanikać obraz sprzed oczu, ostatnie co zobaczyłam to Czarny kot. Obudziłam się w szpitalu. Akurat byłam sama w pokoju, a przynajmniej tak myślałam. Po chwili zobaczyłam Lukasa. Spał. Wstałam z łóżka, na głowie miałam bandaż, gdy ją dotknęłam z bólu upadłam na podłogę. Piwnooki się obudził, wziął mnie na ręce i odniósł do łóżka. -Marinette leż, tak będzie lepiej.- Powiedział zatroskanym głosem. -U-um dobrze? – Zaczęłam zamykać oczy, ale do pokoju wszedł Adrien. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Lukas sam dobrowolnie wyszedł. Adrien ukucnął przy moim łóżku. -Mari…- z jego policzków pociekły łzy, pierwszy raz widziałam Adriena w takim stanie. Usiadłam na łóżku i wtuliłam się w chłopaka, mówiąc, że jest już dobrze i że nie ma się co martwić. Uśmiechnęłam się. Wtedy on objął mnie jeszcze bardziej. -Mam nadzieje, że nie będziesz tu długo- próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale mu to nie wyszło. Zakryłam usta, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. -W-w sumie nie wiem, ale tylko boli.- Chłopak był koło drzwi już miał wychodzić, kiedy nagle się owrócił, podszedł do mnie i pocałował w czoło. Obdarzyłam go niezwykle wdzięcznym uśmiechem. Zarumieniony wyszedł. Oddychałam głęboko już myślałam, że zemdleję, a u mnie to bardzo prawdopodobne. Ranek* Następnego dnia jak się obudziłam byli u mnie rodzice, lekarz no i Lukas. Rozmawiali o tym, że za 2 dni będę wypuszczona do domu. Zauważyli, że nie śpię. Pytali się mnie jak się czuję i tym podobne. Lekarz powiedział, żebym sobie odpoczęła. Wyszli wszyscy. Miałam iść spać ale…Zobaczyłam za oknem Czarnego kota. Bez wahania otworzyłam okno. Kot wparował do środka. -Cześć Marinette! Jak tam głowa? -Ok. Boli, ale do zniesienia. – Chłopak podszedł do mnie i usiadł na stołku. Porozmawialiśmy przez chwilę. Kot chciał wyjść, ale złapał mnie za rękę i ją pocałował, automatycznie się zarumieniłam. Jak wyszedł kot było ok.10. Poszłam spać. Obudził mnie głośny upadek. Przeraziłam się, natychmiastowo wstałam z łóżka i wyszłam na korytarz. Głowa zaczęła mnie bardzo boleć. Usiadłam na podłodze, po chwili podszedł do mnie Lukas i wziął na ręce. Patrzył się na mnie smutnym wzrokiem, tak jakby to co chciał, było przed nim, ale jednak nie mógł tego mieć, też posmutniałam. Wszedł ze mną na rękach do pokoju i położył na łózko. Niedługo po tym zasnęłam. Spałam długooo… Była już godzina 22. Wyspałam się. Zjadłam kolacje (wiem, że o 22 niezdrowo ale Mari jest szczupła). Umyłam się. I poszłam znowu spać. Następny dzień* Obudziłam się. Otworzyłam oczy ze zdumienia. Pierwsze co zobaczyłam to tę cudne zielone oczy należące do chłopaka z moich marzeń. Byłam sama z nim. Nagle on się do mnie zbliżył, był tak blisko…Oddychałam głęboko. Pocałował mnie. Jestem w niebie. Nie zemdlałam. Chłopak nie przerywał pocałunku… Przepraszam za przecinki, ale nie za bardzo umiem je wstawiać. Jutro (tak myslę) pojawi się nowy rozdział. ;) Rozdział 8 Poczułam lekkie szturchnięcie. Otworzyłam oczy i… Nie było Adriena. No przecież to nie mogło być prawdziwe. Lukas wszedł do pokoju a ja nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to sen, byłam zrozpaczona. -Mari, a twoja głowa jak tam się miewa?- Piwnooki uśmiechnął się do mnie. -Spoko, jak leże to nie boli, ale nie wiem co się stanie jak wstane. – Chciałam podnieść się z łózka, lecz chłopak mi na to nie pozwolił. -Leż. – Nie był już taki śmieszny jak przed chwilą. Przytaknęłam a chłopak wyszedł. Chwilę po nim weszła moja mama i oznajmiła mi, że za kilka godzin mnie wypuszczą tylko jeszcze muszą zrobić ostatnie badania. Ucieszyłam się, pomyślałam o szkole. Oh, będę musiała tyle przepisywać. Od razu mina mi zrzedła. Mama wyszła mówiąc, że ktoś na mnie czeka. Kto inny jak… Alya. -Mari!!!- Wykrzyczała to tak głośno, że chyba cały szpital wiedział jak mam na imię. -Alya, proszę nie krzycz tak- próbowałam ją uciszyć, ale to było na marne dopóki nie zauważyła mojego bandażu na głowie. Moja przyjaciółka zakryła usta ręką. -Ups… Przepraszam, musi boleć. - No jak leże to nie- Czy ja każdemu będę musiała to powtarzać? Na szczęście Alya wzięła moje zeszyty i kochana poprzepisywała mi lekcje. Jak tu jej nie kochać! -Kochana…- w tej chwili wszedł blondyn, widząc nas dwie speszył się już miał bodajże mowić przepraszam, ale Alya była od niego szybsza. -ADRIEN! Zostań. Chodź tu i tak miałam wychodzić. – uśmiechnęła się i puściła mi oczko oczywiście tak, aby Adrien tego nie zauważył. Rozmawiałam z Adrienem, jąkałam się jak zwykle, ale to norma. Nagle chłopak kompletnie ,,z dupy,, powiedział, że jak wróce do szkoły, to będziemy mogli się razem pouczyć tematów. Zgodziłam się bez zastanowienia. Obiekt moich westchnień powiedział, że mi pomoże… w sumie to nie randka, ale i tak jestem w RAJU! Choć przyznam, że nie było to lepsze od mojego snu. Po kilku godzinach wyszłam ze szpitala, lekarz powiedział, żebym została jeszcze w domu jutro tak na wszelki wypadek. Moi rodzice i tak nie mieli zamiaru mnie puszać. Dobrze będę miała dzień na naukę. W domu* Czułam jakby w domu nie było mnie przynajmniej miesiąc a to zaledwie kilka dni. Rozpakowałam swoje ciuchy. I poszłam się umyć. Wyszłam z ręcznikiem na głowie. Tikki podleciała do mnie. -Mari jak dobrze, że wróciłaś ale wiesz, że w takim stanie nie będziesz mogła chronić Paryża? - A czemu niby? – zapytałam sflustrowana. -Oh Marinette spójrz w lustro widzisz te szramy? Na razie będziesz musiała nosić bandaż, a jak ktoś zobaczy, że MARINETTE I BIEDRONKA mają takie same rany. Twoi najbliżsi na pewno się skapną, że nią jesteś. Aż do końca noszenia bandaża masz zakaz przemieniania się w biedronkę. Zrozumiano? – Jak na tak miłe stworzonko, Tikki tym razem miała inny wyraz twarzy bardziej zły. Zgodziłam się, bo gdybym tego nie zrobiła, Tikki zabiłby mnie własnymi malutkimi rączkami. Założyłam bandaż i poszłam spać. Rano* Obudził mnie z przyzwyczajenia Lukas. Chciałam go zamordować. Mogłam spać. Ale nie mi nie wolno spać. Nienawidzę się budzić, a zwłaszcza kiedy nie ma szkoły. Niechętnie wstałam, zmieniłam bandaż i poszłam w piżamie na dół. Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, myślałam, że Lukas czegoś zapomniał, ale był to… mój tata. Okazało się, że zapomniał portfela więc musiał jeszcze raz jechać do sklepu. Kiedy wszyscy poszli do swoich zajęć, niezauważona poleciałam na górę, chwilę się zdrzemnąć. Miała być to chwila, ale troszkę zeszło. Była godzina 15. O mój boże za godzine ma być u mnie Adrien! Ym chwila… Nie za godzinę, TERAZ! Dzwonek zadzwonił, wiedziałam kto stoi za drzwiami, nie chciałam otwierać,znaczy chciałam ale mój wygląd. Dobra Marinette raz się żyje, podeszłam do drzwi. Otworzyłam je zaczęłam panicznie machać rękoma przed swoją twarzą, co wywołało zdziwienie u chłopaka. -Hej? – Powiedział nieśmiało. Przestałam machac rękoma jak debil i odpowiedziałam to samo co on. Zaprosiłam chłopaka do środka, przeprosiłam za mój strój i pobiegłam do góry się przebrać. Wzięłam pierwsze lepsze ciuchy byle tylko nie wyglądały jak piżama, po zaledwie 5 minutach zeszłam na dół z zeszytami. -N-no to najpierw Francuski? – zapytałam z ogromnym burakiem na twarzy. -J-jasne, a później matma? -T-Tak czemu nie? – uśmiechnęłam się, zielonooki odwzajemnił mój gest. Po ok. 2 godzinach patrzenia się na Adriena i słuchania go. Nic nie umiałam, za bardzo mnie rozpraszał. Udawałam, że wszystko rozumiem. -To skoro to już zrobiliśmy, to może zechciała byś pójść do parku? -A-le teraz? W tej, zaraz chwili?- Co ja wygaduje? -No w sumie, dzisiaj mam cały dzień wolny, chciałbym spędzić go mile.- Chłopak uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. Burak nie znikał z mojej twarzy. Wyszliśmy na dwór, blondyn nagle złapał mnie za rękę. Oddychałam głęboko. Usieliśmy na ‘’naszej’’ ławce, zielonooki szepnął mi abyśmy dokończyli to co ktoś nam przerwał. Tą gadką coś mi przypomniał, ale nie mogłam zgadnąć co. Adrien* Głowa Marinette była na moich nogach. Zemdlała. Położyłem rękę na jej włosach i zacząłem ją głaskać, wygląda jakby spała, spokojnie zaczekałem aż się obudzi. Powoli otworzyła oczy. Patrzyła się na mnie jakby nie dowierzała, że to ja. Dziwne ale słodkie. Dla mnie chyba wszystko w niej jest słodkie. ( Awww <3) Uniosła głowę, a ja bez zastanowienia pocałowałem ją w policzek. Niebieskooka tym razem nie zemdlała, chociaż wyglądała jakby za chwilę miało to nastąpić. Marinette* Myślałam, że to znowu sen, więc się uszczypnęłam, poczułam ból. Ufff. Ta piękna chwila była PRAWDZIWA! Mogę umierać. Z moich marzeń wyrwał mnie Adrien, patrzący mi się w oczy. Zarumieniłam się. Usłyszałam płacz dziecka. Wstałam z ławki, powiedziałam, że idę do toalety, Adrien patrzył się w dal. -Dobra Tikki! Kro…- Tikki zakryła mi usta. -Pamętasz? Bandaż! Schowałam Tikki do torebki i wyszłam. Usiadłam na ławce. Tylko gdzie jest Adrien? A jak go zabrał jakiś super- złoczyńca! Nie wybaczę sobie tego do końca życia! Siedziałam na ławce i czekałam sama nie wiem na co, po kilku minutach podbiegł do mnie czarny kot. -Marinette! Uciekaj stąd jeśli nie chcesz znów zarobić. -Pfff mi to obojętne.- Po tych słowach chłopak wziął mnie na barana i dosłownie pobiegł ze mną do mojego domu. -Y-yy sory, ale przpadkiem nie masz uratować Paryża? -Mam ale jedyne co chcę uratować to ty.- Cholera… On wie, że jestem biedronką. Zarumieniłam się? Nie ja byłam CAŁA CZERWONA! Chłopak jakby jeszcze było tego mało zanim poszedł pocałował mnie w dłoń. Oddychałam. Po ok.30 min wszystko ucichło, a w mediach mówili, że Czarny Kot walczył sam i co się stało z Biedronką. Może ma własne życie? Burknęłam i poszłam do góry. Zasnęłam. Ranek* Obudziłam się wyspana. Ubrałam się była 7.28. Miałam czas. Zrobiłam dwie kitki i wyszłam do szkoły. Gdy dochodziłam skapnęłam się, że czegoś, a raczej kogoś mi brakuje. No pewnie... Lukas! Gdzie on się podział? Podeszłam do Alyi. - No hej Alya jak tam minął wczorajszy dzień?- Uśmiechnęłam się ale po chwili mina mi zrzedła. Alya wyglądała jakby całą noc płakała. -Alya? Co się stało? -No bo pamiętasz jak byłam z Nino na filmie, który tak bardzo mi się podobał?- przytaknęłam- No i ja dzisiaj usłyszałam, że on mu się wcale nie podobał, a mi mówił że był świetny. -No to z kłamstwem nie ładnie, ale chciał… - Nie ważne co chciał, czego nie. Jestem na niego zła.- Po wypowiedzeniu tego tupnęła nogą. -Alya musisz z nim porozmawiać i wyjaśnić to. Ale wiesz co wiem na pewno? Że to nie jest powód by płakać, więc przestań i uśmiechnij się jak moja Alya.- Podniosłam jej głowę do góry, i ścisnęłam buzie tak, żeby powstało coś na kształt uśmiechu. Na długiej przerwie usiadłam z Alyą, gadała coś do mnie a ja bazgroliłam coś w swoim szkicowniku. Podszedł do nas Adrien, znaczy był bliżej mnie. -Cześć Alya, Marinette mogłabyś na chwilę? – Alya uśmiechnęła się swoim szatańskim uśmiechem i powiedziała do Adriena, że ona sobie pójdzie. Adrien usiadł na jej miejsce. Był koło mnie. Na moje nieszczęście przechodziła koło nas Chloe. Popatrzyła się na mnie z pogardą. I wepchnęła się między mnie i Adriena.Zaczęła gadać jak to ona tęskniła, bo przecież wczoraj się nie widzieli nie? Co mogłam zrobić, postanowiłam przeczekać sytuację. Adrien nie był już taki wesoły, wstał wziął lekko moją dłoń i poszedł. Najzwyczajniej w świecie sobie poszedł. Nigdy nie widziałam, aby Adrien tak się zachował wobec Chloe. W tym wszystkim zapomniałam, że trzymamy się za ręce. Natychmiastowo moją twarz pokrył kolor czerwony. Adrien zaciągnął mnie (zaciągnął XD ) do klasy. Posadził mnie na krześle, powiedział żebym nic nie mówiła tylko się patrzyła. Wystraszona i speszona przytaknęłam. To tyle, jeśli krótko przepraszam. Muszę wymyślić dalszy ciąg… Mam pustke. Jeśli komuś spodobają się moje wypociny, fajnie by było by dał znać (Nie dobra Nikola żebra komy XD) Jutro jeśli znajdę pomysł pojawi się nowy rozdział ;) Rozdział 9 Siedziałam cicho Adrien nagle wyskoczył przez OKNO!!! Jezu myślałam, że mu się coś stanie. Podbiegłam jak poparzona do okna wyjrzałam i nie zobaczyłam nic. Popłynęły mi łzy z policzków. Adrien… Czemu to zrobił? Mogłam…Do klasy wszedł Czarny kot. Stojąc przy oknie popatrzyłam na niego zapłakanymi oczami. Chłopak otworzył usta ze zdumienia podszedł do mnie i do siebie przytulił, najpierw odepchnęłam go, ale miał więcej siły, przycisnął mnie do siebie jeszcze bardziej. -Będzie dobrze, księżniczko…-szeptał takim ciepłym głosem. Wtuliłam się w jego tors nie przestając płakać. Powiedział, że muszę iśc na lekcje i rzeczywiście musiałam, wybiegłam z klasy, moja twarz wyglądała strasznie cała czerwona i zapłakana, cóż… Weszłam do klasy wraz z dzwonkiem. Tak bardzo się ucieszyłam, gdy zobaczyłam Adriena, znowu się popłakałam ale tym razem ze szczęścia. Byłam szczęśliwa i zła. Jak się skończą lekcje będę musiała porozmawiać o tym z Adrienem. Alya patrzyła się na mnie jak płacze i nic nie mówiła, chyba nie chciała pogorszyć mojej sytuacji. Pewnie myślała, że Adrien odrzucił moje uczucia lub cos w tym stylu, będę musiała jej to wytłumaczyć. Lekcje dobiegły końca. Pożegnałam się z Alyą i zaczęłam nerwowo szukać blondyna. Był… Na środku korytarza, raz się żyje. Podeszłam do niego szybkim krokiem, ze złością na twarzy. -Co ty sobie wyob…- Nie dokończyłam bo… Adrien* Marinette szła w moją stronę, ciekawe jak ja się jej z tego wytłumaczę. Zrobiłem to po to by się dowiedzieć, czy mnie lubi czy nie. Ale teraz była zła, widziałem to. Chciała coś powiedzieć nawet zaczęła coś mówić, ale ja jakoś nie miałem ochoty w tej chwili z nią o tym rozmawiać. Bez zastanowienia pocałowałem ją. Odwzajemniła pocałunek, objąłem ją w talii i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Jej ręce powędrowały do moich blond włosów( wyobraźcie to sobie ♥) Staliśmy tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Po chwili się od siebie oderwaliśmy. Mari była cała czerwona, zresztą ja też. Marinette zemdlała, tym razem nie pozwoliłem jej upaść. Wziąłem ją na ręce, podszedłem do ławki i usiadłem, dając jej głowę na moje nogi. Wtedy zauważyłem, że pocałowałem Mari na środku głównego korytarza. Tak się dzieje, kiedy nie można pohamować ochoty na pocałowanie kogoś, ale i tak uznałem że to był dobry moment. Marinette otworzyła piękne fiołkowe oczy. Patrzyła się na mnie, nagle zaczęła się szczypać. Popatrzyłem się na nią dość dziwnie, ale po chwili się zaśmiałem. Marinette usiadła. Wszyscy się na nas patrzyli, uśmiechnąłem się do wszystkich takim sztucznym uśmiechem. Niebieskooka miała otwartą buzie ze zdziwienia. Zamknąłem jej ją. Patrzyła mi się w oczy. Czułem jak przeszywa mnie wzrokiem. Naprawdę ją kochałem, tylko musiałem jej to jakoś powiedzieć. Marinette wstała. Pomachała mi chaotycznie ręką i zaczęła iść przed siebie. Po ogarnięciu sytuacji, dogoniłem ją i postanowiłem odprowadzić ją do domu. Przez całą drogę unikaliśmy swojego wzroku i nic nie mówiliśmy. Ciekawe czy Marinette miała kiedyś chłopaka? Pomachała mi ręką i weszła do piekarni. Odwzajemniłem gest, będę musiał jej nie tylko wyznac miłość ale i powiedzieć, że jestem Czarnym kotem. W domu* -Plagg! -Co znowu?- opowiedziałem mu wszystko jak leci. Plagg był zdziwiony ale chyba się ucieszył, że odkochałem się w biedronce. W sumie to sam nie wiem czy już nie kocham biedronki. Jestem nienormalny. Zrobiłem wieczorną rutynę i położyłem się do łóżka. Wciąż myślałem o Marinette. Muszę ją odwiedzić, bo zaraz wybuchnę. Marinette* W domu* Po przyjściu, poszłam od razu do góry, opowiedziałam wszystko Tikki, na początku mi nie uwierzyła, ale później tak. Położyłam się ‘’plackiem’’ na łóżko. -POCAŁOWAŁAM ADRIENA!!!- wydarłam się do poduszki, usłyszałam pukanie. Był to mój jakże ukochany dachowiec. Jak mu otworzyłam, wszedł do środka. -I co żyje? -Tak, znaczy kto? Skąd ty…?- zmarszczyłam czoło i popatrzyłam się na blondyna. -Ja widzę wszystko.- uśmiechnął się zuchwale, ale on tak zawsze robi, gestem reki oznajmiłam mu, że idę się kąpać. Myślałam, że wyjdzie ale nie. -To ja na ciebie poczekam.- usmechnął się flirciarsko. Nie miałam ochoty się z nim kłócić. Myslałam wciąż o pocałunkuz Adrienem. Gdy wyszłam Kot siedział na łóżku, głowę miał opuszczoną, spał. Nie miałam serca go wyrzucać. Wyciągnęłam materac spod łóżka (och ta moja wyobraźnia) ukradłam jedna z moich poduszek i wzięłam kołdrę. Pościeliłam sobie łóżko na podłodze. Szturchnęłam kota, od razu przewrócił się i ułożył na łóżku. Przykryłam go kocem. I usłyszałam ciche ‘’dziękuję księżniczko’’ Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Zasnęłam. Adrien* Obudziłem się w nie swoim pokoju, był różowy. Spojrzałem na podłogę, była tam Mari. Była w połowie odkryta. Tak chciałem się na nią rzucić…ale spojrzałem na siebie. Byłem Adrienem, mam nadzieje, że Mari nie wie kim jest Czarny kot. Przemieniłem się i jak zawsze wyskoczyłem przez okno. Później w domu, byłem na siebie zły, że nie podszedłem do Marinette. Biłem się po głowie, aż w końcu Plagg kazał mi przestać. Marinette* Gdy się obudziłam kota już nie było, zrobiło mi się smutno, sama nie wiem czemu. Kocham Adriena, nie ma mowy abym zakochała się w kocie. Pffff...o czym ty myślisz Marinette, walnęłam się w głowę. Zeszłam na dół. Pożegnałam się z mamą i pomaszerowałam do szkoły. Musiałam wyjaśnić z Adrienem różne rzeczy. Po pierwsze pocałunek, po drugie czemu wyskoczył przez okno? Po trzecie jak to zrobił, że nic mu się nie stało. Weszłam do szkoły. W Szkole* Chloe zaraz przy wejściu podłożyła mi nogę, a że ja jestem niezdarą potknęłam się tak jak chciała tego plastikowa. Siedziałam rozwalona na podłodze, zauważyłam rękę. Chwyciłam ją bez popatrzenia się kogo to ręka. Popatrzyłam się do góry był to przystojny zielonooki blondyn, który się do mnie uśmiechał. Podniósł mnie z podłogi i z miejsca przytulił. Stałam wtulona w niego. Chłopak odsunął się, ukucnął i podniósł mój plecak. Znieruchomiałam, stałam i się patrzyłam. Chłopak chwycił mnie za rękę i poprowadził do jakiejś klasy. -Marinette, przepraszam.- patrzył na mnie zarumieniony i lekko speszony. Postanowiłam się nie jąkać i porozmawiać z nim na poważnie. -Adrien nie masz za co. Ale powiedz mi jedna rzecz. Czemu wyskoczyłeś przez to cholerne okno? – Zrobiłam grymas na twarzy i czekałam na odpowiedź. -Marinette…- chłopak podszedł do mnie. Oddychałam głęboko. -Bo ja Marinette, ja ciebie…- Czemu?! Nino!!! Jak mogłeś? I jeszcze do tego była z nim Alya. Adrien natychmiastowo odwrócił się i popatrzył na drzwi. Alya walnęła Nino w głowę. Wyszli. Adrien znów popatrzył się w moją stronę. -Myślę, że to nieodpowiednia pora na rozmowę. -Yhhy…- Wróciła! Jąkająca się Marinette. Wyszliśmy trzymając się za rękę. Plastikowa była aż czerwona ze złości. Weszłam do kalsy, puściłam Adriena i usiadłam na swoim miejscu. Nie mogłam się skupić w czasie lekcji, moje myśli krążyły wokół Adriena. -Marinette? Marinette? MARINETTE!!!!???? -Tak?- odpowiedziałam chyba niezbyt wcześnie. -Obserwuję cię od dłuższego czasu i zauważyłam, że wogule nie jesteś zainteresowana lekcją. Mogę się dowiedzieć co jest ważniejsze od lekcji? -E-emmm nic, ja po prostu eeemmm, będę grzeczna.- To z tym ostatnim dowaliłam, cała klasa patrzyła się na mnie. Jaki wstyd. Do końca lekcji udawałam, że słucham. Po lekcji Alya przeprosiła mnie za Nino, przytuliłam ją i powiedziałam, że nic się nie stało. Usmiechnięta odwróciłam się na pięcie, i trafiłam na Adriena. -Właśnie do ciebie szedłem. – Uśmiechnął się znanym mi uśmiechem. Tylko kto tak się uśmiecha? -Eeehh tak? A cz-zemu? -Chciałem ci coś wyjaśnić i powiedzieć- chłopak wziął mnie za rękę i wybiegł ze mną za szkołę. Usiedliśmy na ławce. -Mari ja… - w tej pięknej chwili zobaczyłam lecącą akumę. Wstałam jak poparzona , przeprosiłam Adriena i szybko pocałowałam go w policzek mówiąc, że dokończymy to za chwilę i kazałam mu poczekać. Oddychałam głęboko. Pobiegłam ile sił miałam w nogach, schowałam się i przemieniłam. Jako biedronka zaczęłam gonić akumę. Dorwałam ją, oczyściłam zanim weszła w kogoś. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie zrobiłam. Popędziłam do Adriena. Wow chłopak siedział na ławce. Podeszłam przepraszając. On zrobił tak duże oczy jakby zobaczył ducha. Przecież to tylko... ja jako BIEDRONKA?! O nie. -Emm biedronka? Co ty tu robisz? -Ohh jakby ci to wytłumaczyć Adrien.- zaczęłam drapać się po głowie. -Skąd ty znasz moje imię? – Musze coś wymyślić… WIEM! -Przecież jesteś modelem nie? I do tego sławnym. Dobra to ja tego… yyy lecę! PAAAA!!!!- Zarzuciłam yo-yo i już mnie nie było. Ufff, w spokoju przemieniłam się w Marinette i pobiegłam w stronę gdzie był Adrien. -Przepraszam, to był nagły…- Chłopak zasłonił mi usta swoją ręką. -Cii… Już nic nie powiesz i tym razem nikt, a nikt mi nie przeszkodzi – uśmiechnął się do mnie flirciarsko, odsłonił kucyka swoją ręką. -Marinette ja ciebie… kocham. – Usłyszałam to co usłyszałam??? Zobaczyłam jak chłopak wystawia ręce, by mnie złapać. Nie mylił się. Zemdlałam. Adrien* Wiedziałem, że zemdleje. Wystwaiłem ręce a ona jak na komendę, zemdlała. Położyłem ją na swoich nogach i czekałem aż się obudzi. Otworzyła oczy. Nachyliłem się jej do ucha i szepnąłem jej. -To nie był sen. Chcesz dowodu?- Dziewczyna lekko kiwnęła głową. Nachyliłem się bardziej i w tym momencie…. Ale ze mnie Polsat. XD Jutro powinna pojawić się nowa część, jestem tego (prawie) pewna. Mam nadzieje, że nie wyszło tak źle ;) Rozdział 10 Zza ramienia Marinette zobaczyłem Chloe. Stała jak słup i się na nas patrzyła. O dziwo była bez Sabriny. Popatrzyłem się na Marinette, dziewczyna nie spuszczała ze mnie oczu. Była zarumieniona, ale już tym razem nie powinna zemdleć. Przybliżyłem usta Marinette do swoich. Już mieliśmy się pocałować, gdy nagle Marinette spadła z ławki. Nikt inny jak Chloe doprowadziła do tego. Podniosłem Niebieskooką z chodnika i wziąłem, na złość robiąc Chloe. Patrzyła się na Marinette, jakby chciała ją zjeść. Poszedłem z Mari na rękach w ustronne miejsce, postawiłem ją na nogi, nie wytrzymałem w tamtej chwili. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i pocałowałem. Odwzajemniła pocałunek, tak jak za pierwszym razem jej ręce, były w moich włosach. Nie mogłem się od niej oderwać, chciałem aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Niestety Mari po kilku minutach odsunęła się ode mnie. -Adrien? I c-co teraz?- spytała speszona. -Zabiorę ciebie do siebie- popatrzyłem się na nią i wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni, by zadzwonić po szofera. Po niecałych pięciu minutach byliśmy w samochodzie. -Umm Mari, chcesz zadzwonić do rodziców? -A-a-ale po co?- uśmiechnąłem się do niej flirciarsko. -Bo wiesz ty u mnie śpisz, późno już jest. -Ale naprawdę? Serio? Ale oni się nie zgodzą. -Zgodzą, zgodzą. – wybrałem numer do rodziców Mari i zadzwoniłem, informując ich, że ich córka, będzie spać u mnie. Byli trochę zszokowani, ale się zgodzili. Byłem szczęśliwy, będę z Marinette całą noc. -No iii? – Mari spojrzała na mnie z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. -Zgodzili się.-Marinette była w szoku. Marinette* O mój boże, ja chcę spać u Adriena, ale jednocześnie się wstydzę. I nie mam ciuchów. Zaraz wybuchnę. Oddychałam. Adrien wyleciał z auta i otworzył mi drzwi. -Adrien…- Idealny chłopak, a mówią, że tacy nie istnieją. Adrien jest jedyny. Ach! Chłopak zaprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju. Byłam w nim już kiedyś. Zielonooki wszedł do łazienki. Usiadłam na krześle i niechcący czegoś dotknęłam. Ukazała mi się na trzech monitorach moja twarz. Wywaliłam oczy. Blondyn akurat wyszedł z łazienki. Stanął jak wryty. -E—eemem Adrien ja tylko szturchnęłam myszkę! Przepraszam! Nie chciałam!- Zaczęłam panikować. Chłopak lekko wziął moje ręce i się pochylił. -Wierze ci. – Zielonooki pocałował mnie w czoło. Myślałam, że się rozpłynę. Adrien* Wiedziałem, że zemdleje. Położyłem niebieskooką na łóżku. Przykryłem kocem, naszykowałem jej ciuchy do przebrania, oczywiście moje i poszedłem się umyć. Marinette* Obudziłam się. Byłam na łóżku, było takie mięciutkie, nie chciałam z niego wstawać. Usiadłam i zobaczyłam ciuchy. Nagle Adrien wyszedł z łazienki. Był… TYLKO W RĘCZNIKU. W amoku spadłam z łóżka. -Widzę, że się obudziłaś. – Zakryłam oczy rękoma. Chłopak zrozumiał o co chodzi, poszedł do łazienki i ubral spodnie, był bez koszulki. To nie fair, ja byłam bardziej czerwona od niego. Chłopak podszedł do mnie i rzucił się na moje nogi. Upadłam, ale ty razem nie zemdlałam. Adrien podniósł się. Był oparty na rękach o podłogę, był nade mną. Patrzył mi się w oczy. Nachylił się. -Marinette, chcesz ze mną chodzić? – Zamurowało mnie nawet nie pamiętałam o takiej ważnej rzeczy. Zrobiłam cos niespodziewanego mianowicie, uniosłam głowę i pocałowałam chłopaka. Nie chciałam tego kończyć. Troszkę zdziwiony Adrien odwzajemnił pocałunek. A sam pocałunek był długi i namiętny. Byłam w niebie. Muszę mu powiedzieć, że jestem biedronką ale… Nie teraz. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Adrien nadal był nadal bez koszulki. -Adrien, ja muszę iść się umyć.- powiedziałam to cicho ale chłopak usłyszał i z niechęcią wstał z podłogi, podciągając mnie jedna ręką. Jaki on jest silny. To po prostu ideał. Poszłam się myć. Byłam pod prysznicem, chłopak zadbał o wszystko. Były tam szampony i różne rzeczy pod prysznic dla dziewczyn. Wyszłam zadowolona i zobaczyłam, że nie wzięłam ciuchów, walnęłam się w głowę. Zrobiłam z ręcznika ‘’sukienkę’’, podeszłam do drzwi i zawołałam Adriena -Tak my lady?- my lady? On to powiedział?…Ok. Mari pobudka! -E-eeem A-Adrien mam prośbę. -Taaak? -Bo ja. Jakby to. -Zapomniałaś ciuchów? - Skąd? Ty? To? -Są przy łóżku. -To to wiem. -Więc w czym problem? -Mógłbyś dać je trochę bliżej, na przykład przy drzwiach? -Nie będę patrzył.- Chwila… Co? On chciał abym wyszła w ręczniku? Ale ja? Co? Czemu Adrien? Był taki idealny. Wyszłam, zrobiłam to po cichu i nawet mnie nie usłyszał. Szłam powoli na paluszkach, była prawi koło łóżka. Wzięłam powolutku ciuchy i znów weszłam do łazienki. Zamykając drzwi. -Hmmm? Wychodzisz? -Chwilka.- Ubrałam się w ciuchy. Jego bluzka wisiała na mnie jakbym była ubrana w worek. A o spodenkach już nie będę wspominać. Wyszłam Adrien nie zasłonił oczu. -Zdziwiony?- Zrobiłam sztucznie smutną minkę, -Trochę- Adrien umiał udawać tak samo dobrze jak ja. -Wyszłam a ty nic nie usłyszałeś, wzięłam ciuchy i wróciłam do łazienki.- Zaśmiałam się. -Osz ty! To teraz…- Zielonooki przybliżał się do mnie. Trafiłam na okno? No byłam przygnieciona przez Adriena już na szczeście w koszulce. Oparł się obydwoma rękoma o okno. Nie mogłam się ruszyć. Chłopak chciał mnie pocałować, już był tak blisko, a ja ukucłam i popędziłam na czworaka do biurka chłopaka. Był nieco zdziwiony, gdy trafił na okno. -Ty! Marinette!- Ganialiśmy się jak dzieci po jego pokoju. Az wkońcu jak to ja musiałam coś sobie zrobić. Upadłam i rozwaliłam kolano. Zaczęła lecieć krew. Łzy popłynęły mi po policzkach. -Marinette! Co ci się stało?- Chłopak był bardziej przerażony ode mnie. -To tylko… Przepraszam ja zawsze muszę coś zepsuć. -Mari nic nie zepsułaś. Zaczekaj pójdę po rzeczy aby ci to opatrzyć. Adrien po kilku minutach był spowrotem. Opatrzył mi ranę i pocałował w plaster. -Adrien… Podniosłam jego głowę i go pocałowałam, myslałam, że moje serce zaraz eksploduje. -To nie boli az tak jak ci się wydaje. – Chłopak był smutny widać to było po nim. Uśmiechnęłam się, aby on zrobił to samo. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Bardzo przepraszam, że nie wstawiłam tego wczoraj :( Ale jeszcze dzisiaj postaram się napisac 11 rozdział. :) Rozdział 11 ak napisałam. Jest i 11 rozdział. -Adrienuś??? Jesteś tam???- Czy to Chloe? O mój boże. -Adrien? Może ja się gdzieś schowam? – wyszeptałam, Adrien nie był z tego zadowolony ale mi przytaknął. Poturlałam się pod łóżko. Adrien wstał i otworzył drzwi. Plastikowa rzuciła się na niego z tą swoją gadką. Myślałam, że wyjdę z siebie. Plastik w końcu oderwał się od Adriena. -Adrien? Zrobiłeś sobie coś?- Chloe patrzyła się na apteczkę. -Nie, nie to…..zadrapanie. -Zadrapanie?! Gdzie?! Jak do tego doszło?!- Pff jakby ją to obchodziło, pusta lalka i tyle. -Adrien twój tata woła ciebie na kolację. Usiądziesz koło mnie prawda?- Wtedy zrobił tą swoją ‘’słodką minkę’’. Myślałam, że wymiotuje. Nareszcie wyszła. Wyturlałam się( Jest takie słowo?). Spojrzałam z wyrzutem na Adriena. -No co? - Ona często do ciebie przychodzi? – Patrzyłam nadal się tak samo. -Nie, właśnie nie. -Yhy-burknęłam i usiadłam na łóżku. -Mari ty jesteś zazdrosna? -Phhhhh, nie?. Nie. – A jestem? Jestem i to strasznie. Adrien ubrał się i zszedł na dół. Chyba nie był przygotowany na kolację z Chloe i burmistrzem. Walnęłam się na łóżko i patrzyłam w sufit. Coś przeleciało nad moją głową? Wstałam i pobiegłam za tym czymś. To było czarne. Tak jakby plama? Nagle się rozmyło. -Czy ja mam zwidy? –Mówiłam sama do siebie. Podleciała Tikki. -Tikki schowaj się w każdej chwili, Adrien może wejść. -Nie wejdzie. Nie martw się. Kolacja trwa długo. Widziałam jak wy wiesz…-Tikki się uśmiechnęła. -No wiem! Moje marzenia… się spełniły. A Tikki widziałaś to cos czarnego? -CZARNEGO?! Nie.- Tikki trochę się przestraszyła, ale próbowała zachować spokój. Ale z jej oczu można wyczytać wszystko. -Co to mogło być? -Marinette, musiało ci się zdawać. Na pewno, przecież nic czarnego nie ma tutaj -W sumie masz rację. Ale…-Nie dokończyłam, Tikki mi przerwała. -Nie ma żadnego ale. Mam pomysł, chodźmy na nocny patrol co? –Momentalnie zmieniła temat. Nie będę jej męczyć, ale prędzej czy później się o tym dowiem. Przemieniłam się w biedronkę, otworzyłam jedno z gigantycznych okien i wyskoczyłam. Skakałam po dachach, nic nie zauważyłam niepokojącego. Chciałam wrócić, ale przez moją nogę, nie było to takie proste. Potknęłam się i wplotłam się we własne Yo-yo. Wisiałam. W tym czasie Adrien* Bla bla bla. Gadają o czymś, a ja chce do Marinette. Jak ona tam z tą nogą? -Tato, skończyłem. Wiem, że nie wolno odchodzić, ale mam dużo pracy.- Popatrzyłem błagalnie a ojca. -Dobrze. Ale jak skończy panienka Burgueis (nie wiem jak się to pisze). -Dobrze tato.- Chloe zbytnio się nie śpieszyło. Przepraszałem w myślach Mari. Marinette* I co teraz? Zadzwonic po kota? Ale... Muszę. Zadzwoniłam, odebrał. -Kocie, tylko się nie śmiej ok? -My lady czy ty przpadkiem nie jesteś do góry nogami? –MAM! To kot mówił my lady. -No właśnie o to chodzi. Kocie mógłbyś? -Gdzie? -Koło ratusza. Adrien* -Adrien czemu mówisz sam do siebie? – Tato! Kurde, musze iść po biedrone. -E-e-e zdawało ci się. Przepraszam, mogę do toalety?- Wybiegłem nie czekając na odpowiedź. Po chwili byłem koło ratusza. Zobaczyłem biedrone. -PAHAHAHAHA-Wybuchłem śmiechem. Wypuściłem biedrone, podziękowała i uciekła. Chyba nigdy się nie dowiem kim jest. Tak czasami musi być. Adrien teraz masz Marinette tak? Marinette* Wlazłam przez okno, szybko się przemieniłam i walnęłam ‘’plackiem’’ na łóżko. Po chwili wszedł Adrien. -Mari nie jest ci zimno?- On się o mnie martwi az do tego stopnia? Jak ja go kocham. -Nie jest ok.- Uśmiechnęłam się, zielonooki złapał mnie za rękę. -Mari! Ona jest lodowata. -Ja tak mam.- Usmiechnęłam się sztucznie. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem. -Hej Mari? Zastanawiałaś się kim jest biedronka?- Co on mi tu z takim pytaniem wyjeżdża. Nie powiem mu tego teraz, nie ma mowy. -Czasami…A ty?- Ufff udało się. -Ja… -Adrienek! Jesteś tam? Wchodzę! - W tej chwili weszłam do szafy. Rozkoszowałam się zapachem ciuchów Adriena. Teraz coś mi przyszło do głowy. Przecież Adrien Agreste to MÓJ chłopak. Cicho pisnęłam, pusta lalka nawet tego nie usłyszała, może i lepiej. Adrien wyprosił Chloe mówiąc, że źle się czuje. Ona oczywiście mu uwierzyła i wyszła. Adrien położył się na łóżku. Podeszłam po cichu, myślałam że śpi. Pochyliłam się aby dac mu całusa w czoło. Ale on złapał mnie za ręce i pociągnął na łózko. Leżałam wtulona w jego tors, czułam jego brodę na mojej głowie. Dziwne uczucie ale zarazem jakie przyjemne. Krótko sama nie wiem, zaraz zabieram się za pisanie 12 rozdziału i pewnie wrzucę go w nocy XD Rozdział 12 Wtulona zamknęłam oczy, chyba myślał, że zasnęłam. Wstał delikatnie z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Bałam się, że z niego wyskoczy. Już tak kiedyś zrobił. Zerwałam się na równe nogi. -Adrien! Przestań!- Podbiegłam do niego, przytulając go. -Mari? Ja tylko chciałem pooddychać świeżym powietrzem.- Puściłam go i się odsunęłam. -To dobrze. Po prostu nie lubię jak się podchodzisz do okien od… sam wiesz.- Przewróciłam oczami. -Czyli mam ci powiedzieć dlaczego tak wtedy zrobiłem? -W sumie fajnie byłoby się dowiedzieć- popatrzyłam na chłopaka z wielkim zaciekawieniem na twarzy. -Chciałem się dowiedzieć… -Adrien twój tata chce z tobą porozmawiać. - Zrobiłam wielkie oczy i popatrzyłam się na Adriena. Mamrotał coś pod nosem. -Mari ja zaraz wrócę, muszę porozmawiać z ojcem. Adrien* Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać z nim o Chloe i jej tatusiu. -Tato ja muszę ci cos powiedzieć. -Pozwól, że ja cos powiem pierwszy. - Adrien, twoje zachowanie podczas kolacji było karygodne. -Tyle?-Burknąłem lekceważąco. -Mam pytanie. Do kogo mówiłeś pod stołem? -Bo.,. zadzwonił Nino i odebrałem. -Mogłeś wyjść. -Wiem, wiem już? -Idź do siebie, dobrej nocy. Wróciłem biegiem do pokoju. Nerwowo rozglądałem się po pokoju, Mari nigdzie nie było. Położyłem na stole, zabrane wcześniej ciasteczka i wyjrzałem przez okno. Marinette* Wyszłam z toalety. Adrien podbiegł do mnie i uścisnął tak mocno, aż na chwile straciłam oddech. -A-adrien?- popatrzyłam w jego piękne zielone oczy ze zdziwieniem. -Mari, nie było ciebie. -Postanowiłam się odświeżyć. Jest 22 powinniśmy iść spać. -Aaa tak, tak.- Stałam czekając az powie mi gdzie mam spać, ale nic nie usłyszałam. -Adrien?- Blondyn położył się do łóżka. -No co? – Kiwałam przecząco głową. -Adrien nie? Nie?-Chłopak podszedł do mnie i zaprowadził do łóżka. -My mamy? Tak razem? -Pary chyba tak robią.- uśmiechnął się flirciarsko. Jesteśmy dopiero w 2 gimnazjum. Położyłam się na drugim końcu łóżka. Adrien łóżko miał gigantyczne więc to nie był problem. Zamknęłam oczy, przysypiałam, z mojego transu wybawiło mnie dotyk jakby dłoni na mojej talii. Nagle ta dłoń zaczęła mnie ciągnąć. Przewróciłam się na druga stronę i otworzyłam oczy. Widziałam Adriena. Na szczęście jego oczy były zamknięte. -Uff- westchnęłam i delikatnie wzięłam rękę blondyna z mojej talii. Odsunęłam się troszkę i zasnęłam. Poranek* Obudził mnie pocałunek Adriena w szyję? Ale on ma pomysły. Wstałam, poszłam do łazienki i przebrałam się w ciuchy co tam leżały. -Ładnie ci. Ojciec trochę był zdziwiony, że mu to wziąłem, ale widać warto było- Znowu te jego podstępny uśmieszek. -Adrien, jestem bardzo głodna, nie żebys pomyślał, że jestem nie wiadomo kim ale… - Blondyn uciszył mnie kładąc palec na moich ustach.Moje serce zaczęła szybciej bić. Pochylił się, był na tej samej wysokości co ja. -Też jestem głodny. – Zaśmiał się. Poszlismy razem do kuchni połączonej z jadalnią. Dla zabawy usiedliśmy na dwóch różnych końcach stołu. Musieliśmy mówić dość głośno, by siebie usłyszeć, ale było warto. Najedzeni poszliśmy do pokoju. Usiadłam na krześle przy biurku. Nic nie mówiliśmy. Patrzyliśmy się na siebie i uśmiechaliśmy rumieniąc się. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy krzyki. Dochodziły z okna. -Adrien! Ja musze do ubikacji!- Pobiegłam ile miałam sił. Przemieniłam się i wyskoczyłam przez okno. W domu Adriena wszędzie są okna. Szukałam miejsca z którego słychać było krzyki. Po kilku sekundach pojawił się koło mnie kot. Biegłam wolniej przez moje głupie kolano. Miałam nadzieje, że tego nie zauważy. Ale on chyab widzi wszystko. -Lady dajesz mi dzisiaj fory? - Ale on jest za głupi, żeby zauważyć coś. Haha. -Tak, ale tylko dzisiaj.- Uśmiechnęłam się, kotek połknął haczyk. Przynajmniej jego miałam z głowy. Rozprawiliśmy się ze złoczyńcą i ku mojemu zdziwieniu pobiegliśmy w tę samą stronę. Nie chciałam wpaść, skręciłam w jakąś uliczkę i dotarłam do wielkiej willi Agrestów inna drogą. Byłam już w pokoju. Jako Marinette. Stałam koło okna. -Gdzie byłeś?- zapytałam jakby nigdy nic. -Na dole. Chcesz się przejść? -Z checią. Pocałowałam blondyna w policzek i wyszliśmy. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce. Po chwili zaatakowali nas…. Jestem okropna wiem. Już dzisiaj chyba nic nie napiszę, ale jutro będzie 13. :) Rozdział 13 No to nie przedłużam XD Zaatakowali nas paparazzi. No tak przecież Adrien jest sławnym modelem. Czemu ja o wszystkim zapominam. Nie lubię zdjęć, więc skuliłam się i twarz zakryłam rękoma. Adrien wziął delikatnie moją dłoń i spróbowaliśmy uciec. Udało się, chociaż moje kolano w pewnym momencie dało o sobie znać. Co wtedy zrobił Adrien? Wziął mnie na ręce. Byliśmy daleko, w dzielnicy, której sama nie znałam. Adrien postawił mnie na nogi, złapał moją dłoń. -Mari? Czy kolano cię boli?- Nie chciałam aby się martwił, skłamałam. -Tylko troszkę…-Spojrzał na mnie tym swoim wzrokiem, z mojej twarzy nie znikał uśmiech. Weszliśmy do jakiegoś sklepu, nigdy w nim nie byłam. Chyba jeszcze dużo muszę się nauczyć o Paryżu. -To co chcesz wodę czy sok? -Yhy......., eee znaczy wodę- Wolałam sok ale to było pierwsze słowo jakie mi przyszło do głowy. Wyszliśmy. Szliśmy razem, rozmawiając o różnych rzeczach, na szczęście Adrien nie wspomniał o biedronce. Nie wiem jak ale po 2 godzinach byliśmy pod piekarnią moich rodziców. Nie chciałam żegnać się z chłopakiem, ale musiałam. -Jutro przyniosę ci twoje ciuchy- Po wypowiedzeniu tego Adrien się przybliżył. Miałam ręce położone na jego torsie. -Do zobaczenia, moja księżniczko.-Szepnął mi prawie słyszalnie do ucha. Uśmiechnęłam się. Patrzyłam jak Adrien idzie w stronę swojego domu. Gdy zniknął za jakimś budynkiem. Weszłam do piekarni była zamknięta, otworzyłam ją kluczykami. I polazłam na górę, do domu. Rodziców nie było. Weszłam do pokoju. Na moim łóżku leżał Lukas. Czy mu aż tak mnie brakuje? Zaśmiałam się cicho. Tylko dlaczego on w południe śpi? Ehh idę odrobić lekcje. Po ok. 3 godzinach zaczęłam się niepokoić była 17.00 a Lukas się nie obudził. Podeszłam i lekko go szturchnęłam. Odkryłam go do połowy. Przyłożyłam głowę do jego torsu. Serce bije, piwnooki oddycha. Co jest? Coś mu się śni? Szturchnęłam chłopaka. Nic. Żyje ale nie daje żadnych oznaków. Zaczęłam się niepokoić. -Lukas!!!-Wydarłam się mu do ucha. Chłopak otworzył oczy i mnie szybko przytulił. Objęłam go, nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, ale chyba tego potrzebował. Byliśmy blisko ale ja nie odczuwałam dyskomfortu. -Coś się stało? Luk mi przecież możesz powiedzieć. -Cii… Widziałem jak giniesz…- Po jego słowach oniemiałam. Przytuliłam go jeszcze raz. -Luk…To tylko sen. Jest dobrze, przecież żyję. – Patrzyłam mu się głęboko w oczy. Uśmiechjąc się przy tym lekko. Chłopak zrobił coś niespodziewanego. Pocałował mnie. A ja zamiast przestać, położyłam ręce na jego szyji. Gdy się ocknęłam, ‘’oderwałam się’’ od ust Lukasa i upadłam na podłogę. -Co ty…?- Spojrzałam na niego jakbym chciała go zabić. -Przepraszam… Ale Mari podobało ci się.- I ten uśmiech, czy wszyscy chłopacy muszą tak robić. Walnęłam się w czoło. -Nie! Może…Nie!- Czemu nie umiem wprost zaprzeczyć, ja go kocham jak BRATA! Marinette! Ogarnij się. -Lukas, ja mam chłopaka…Wiesz co to znaczy? -Tak, ale… Zawsze może się cos stać…- Uśmiech nie znikał mu z twarzy. -Dobra! Luk teraz wyjdź! Proszę… muszę coś przemyśleć. Chłopak bez sprzeciwu wyszedł. Co ja zrobiłam, czemu nie przestałam od razu? Nie… Mari. Kochasz Adriena. Nie ma mowy…Lukas jest dla ciebie obojętny. TAK?! Biłam się z myślami do momentu gdy zadzwonił telefon. Na początku nie chciałam patrzeć kto to, byłam prawie pewna, że to Adrien. Popatrzyłam na zdjęcie. ALYA! Odebrałam. -Hej laska! Spotykamy się za godzinę w parku. Musze ci cos powiedzieć, raczej pokazać. Hhahhahaah. – Rozłączyła się. Alya czasami jest dziwna, ubrałam się i wyszłam z domu. Ludzie się na mnie dosłownie gapili. A może mi się zdaje? Podeszłam do przyjaciółki, zamiast grzebać w telefonie czytała gazetę. Usiadłam koło niej. -Co tam…-Oniemiałam w gazecie było moje zdjęcie. Debilni paparazzi. Mogłam się somyslić, teraz Adrien będzie miał przeze mnie kłopoty. -Co? Mowę ci odebrało? Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? -Chciałam to zrobić jutro. Ale jakim cude to już jest w gazecie, skoro jest ten sam dzień? -Wiesz… Oni są szybcy. –Alyi chciało się śmiać, wiedziałam to. Pozwoliłam jej. Piwnooka wybuchła śmiechem. Zabrałam jej magazyn. ‘’Czyżby młody Adrien Agreste miał nową dziewczynę?’’ Chwila…Nową? To kto był starą? Marinette uspokój się, przecież Adrien mógł mieć już dziewczynę. Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Pogadałam chwilę z Alyą i poszłam do domu. Zadzwonic do Adriena czy nie? Nie. Weszłam do domu. Usiadłam na łóżku. Przypomniała mi się chwila z rana. I co teraz? Do mojego pokoju wszedł Lukas… Wiem bardzo krótki, ale jeszcze dzisiaj wstawie 14! Rozdział 14 -Czego ty jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?- Burknęłam, chłopak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Usiadł koło mnie. Chciałam się odsunąć lecz Luk, złapał mnie za nadgarstek. -Mari…Co ty czujesz do Adriena?-Boże…Niech on w końcu przestanie się mnie pytać o takie rzeczy. -To co czuje to NIE TWOJA sprawa.-Chłopak się przybliżył, wiedziałam co chce zrobić. -Przestań! Proszę, dość! Ja mam chłopaka!- Rozpłakana wybiegłam do łazienki, nie chciałam ranić Lukasa ale on nie dawał mi żadnego wyboru. Czy on naprawdę chce abyśmy byli w takich stosunkach? -Marinette! Wyjdź, ja nie…nie chciałem.-Nie miałam zamieru wychodzić, w tej chwili chciałam aby Adrien był ze mną. -Idź sobie! Ja ciebie nie potrzebuje teraz! -Nie pójdę,dopóki nie wyjdziesz! – Mówił takim tonem, jak mężczyzna. Czyli już przeszedł mutację. Chyba wszyscy już przeszli. Oj Marinette. Tikki nie było została w pokoju, byłam sama. Nie licząc piwnookiego chłopaka, który dobijał się do drzwi. Złapałam klamkę. Wyszłam. Popatrzyłam na dół. Lukas siedział na podłodze. -Czemu ty mi to robisz? - zapytałam leko drżącym głosem. -Bo ja Mari, ja nie przestałem ciebie…kochać. –Domyśliłam się przedtem, ale jednak usłyszeć to co innego. Ale najgorsze jest to, że nie potrafię zaprzeczyć, że ja go nie kocham. -Luk ale ja mam chłopaka, tyle razy ci to mówiłam. Może poszukasz sobie dziewczyny? W naszej szkole jest dużo dziewczyn fajniejszych ode mnie.- Nie odpowiedział, byłam smutna przez cały wieczór. Położyłam się do łóżka i włożyłam słuchawki do uszu, puściłam uspokajającą muzykę. Nawet nie zauważyłam jak wszedł Kot. -Witaj my lady. My lady?.....Marinette? Żyjesz?....-Kot szturchnął mnie. Wybudziłam się przerażona widząc kota, ściągnęłam słuchawki. -Czarny kot? Co ty tu?- -Chciałem zobaczyć jak się czujesz. Przybliżył się do mnie i usiadł na łóżku. Był coraz bliżej. Kolejny nachalny? Co jest z nimi nie tak!? -To ty nie kochasz biedrony?!-Wypaliłam i dopiero po chwili pomyślałam nad tym, czy był sens to mówić. -Marinette? Ale skąd ty to wiesz?- O mój boże! Muszę coś wymyslić inaczej…BĘDZIE ŹLE! -Bo ja i biedrona, czasami się spotykamy…-Ale ja jestem tępa, mam nadzieje, że kot uwierzy. -Ty wiesz kim ona jest pod maską?-Kotu aż oczy zalśniły. -Nie?......Nie mam pojęcia.- Teraz to mam przechlapane. -Wiesz kim jest! Powiesz mi?- Patrzył się wielkimi gałami na mnie. -Mówiłam, że nie wiem. Zostaw mnie i idź spać. Późno jest. Wywaliłam go za okno. Przez chwilę patrzył się na mnie przez szybę z smutnym wyrazem twarzy ale po kilku sekundach go nie było. Ranek* Miałam straszny sen. Kot powiedział, że jest Lukasem.Brrr... O.O Ale to nie możliwe. Lukas ma inny kolor włosów i oczu. Jakie moje sny są głupie. Pfffffff. Wparował do mojego pokoju Luk, widząc mnie na nogach, podszedł do mnie, był blisko myslałam, że znowu coś odwali. -I jak się spało?-Popatrzyłam na niego jak na debila i cos tam burknęłam. Piwnooki wyszedł, spokojnie się przebrałam i zeszłam na dół. -Wychodzę nie mam ochoty jeść.- Lukas popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Wsadził bułkę do buzi i wybiegł za mną. -Mari wstałaś lewą nogą?- Pytal się mnie o takie debilne rzeczy. -.- -Po prostu nie mam nastroju.- Poszłam szybciej, Luk niestety dotrzymywał mi kroku. Podbiegłam do Alyi zoatwiając piwnookiego z tyłu. Szłam i gadałam z nią o pierdołach. Nagle zobaczyłam Adriena, speszyłam się i uciekłam do jednej z klas. Alya poszła za mną. -Marinette co ty robisz? Przecież szedł… Aha. Pokłóciłaś się z nim? -Nic z tych rzeczy Alya…- Opowiedziałam jej o pocałunku z Lukasem, o jego wyznaniu, o przyjściu kota. -Moje życie jest porąbane. Wiem o tym. -Nie po prostu musisz sobie odpowiedzieć na niektóre pytania i będzie dobrze.- W tej chwili do klasy wszedł Adrien. Zobaczył mnie i Alyę, pomachał i podszedł do nas. -Adrien możesz na momencik?- Trochę bałam się rozmowy z nim, ale będzie dobrze. -Tak? -Przepraszam za kłopoty-spuściłam łeb na dół. -Nie ma żadnych- chłopak podniósł moją głowę. Chciał mnie pocałować, ale zakryłam mu usta. Blondyn się zdziwił. -Jeszcze jedno…Widziałeś gazetę tak?- Chłopak przytaknął.- A więc o co chodzi z tym dopiskiem? -Mari ja kiedyś byłem... No to na tym kończę. Mam nadzieje, że jednak nie zabiłam Was nudą. Rozdział 15 ak każdy się domyślił, to po co ja mam pisać? Xd Nie no napisze ;) -Mari ja kiedyś byłem inny, i chodziłem z Chloe- To co powiedział zabolało. Ale nie mogłam mieć mu tego za złe. Biłam się z myślami, czy mu powiedzieć o pocałunku czy nie? Z moich przemyśleń uratował mnie dzwonek. Na lekcji nie mogłam się skupić. Moje myśli kręciły się wokół Adriena. Lekcja skończyła się tak szybko jak cały dzień. Zanim się obejrzałam było po lekcjach. Poszłam do biblioteki. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Obejrzałam się za siebie nikt za mną nie szedł. Uszczęśliwiło mnie to. Czy ja az tak lubię samotność? Weszłam i zobaczyłam Lukasa, rozmawiającego z Chloe? Ale partia…Pffff…Widać nie ma gustu, akurat gdy mówiłam o dziewczynach ‘’lepszych ode mnie’’ nie miałam na myśli Chloe. Podeszłam do Lukasa. Zignorowałam Chloe i pociągnęłam piwnookiego za sobą. -Haha, zazdrosna?-Zrobiłam dziwną minę. -Tak bardzo…Luk akurat wiesz…nie chodziło mi o Chloe kiedy rozmawialiśmy. -A co jest z nią nie tak?- Luk patrzył się na mnie z tym swoim uśmieszkiem. -Skoro lubisz plastiki…Pffff-Puściłam chłopaka i chciałam odejść. Chciałam ale on zagrodził mi drogę ucieczki rękoma. Usmiech nie znikał mu z twarzy. -Przypominam ci, że jesteśmy w bibliotece, a tu trzeba być cicho- Chciałam ukucnąć ale trafiłam na kolano Lukasa. -Ała? Bolało wiesz? -Przepraszam, ale teraz zostajesz tutaj, i jakbyś nie zauważyła, nie ma pani. – Jego uśmiech z minuty na minutę był coraz bardziej dziwny. -Ok. To mnie już puścisz?- Ktoś wszedł do biblioteki, nie zabardzo ineteresowało mnie kto więc nawet się nie odwróciłam. -Marinette?- Ups…Powinnam była się odwrócić. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Adriena. Był wkurzony widziałam to. Podszedł i wyrwał mnie z ‘’cielesnej klatki’’ Lukasa. Wziął moją rękę, trochę mocnej niż robił to zazwyczaj ale nie zabolało. Byłam za nim. Boję się co się teraz stanie. -Co ty odwalasz? Marinette jest MOJĄ dziewczyną!- Na oby dwu twarzach widziałam gniew. -Haha, co ty nie powiesz?- O mój boże zaczęli się bić. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić. Co zrobiłam. Weszłam między nich, geniusz Marinette. Po chwili poczułam ból i chyba zemdlałam. Obudziłam się u pielęgniarki. Czy ja mam jakiś specjalny dar kłopotów? Nie rozumiem siebie. Leżałam w łóżku, było nie wygodne, patrzyłam się w sufit, widziałam plamki? To chyba nie dobrze. Ktos wszedł, postanowiłam udawać, że śpię. Ten ktoś wszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za rękę. -Wiem, że nie śpisz… Ale póki on nie wyjdzie możesz poudawać.- Adrien…Chciałam się uśmiechnąć, ale przecież spałam, swoją drogą skąd on wiedział, że nie śpię? Następny ktoś wszedł. Pewnie Lukas. Nic nie widziałam, ale domyślałam się jak muszą na siebie patrzeć. Ciarki mnie przeszły. Lukas wyszedł. Otworzyłam oczy. Lekko pokiwałam przecząco głową. -Co mi się stało?- Pamiętam głos Adriena i ten okropny ból, ale nie wiedziałam który nie chcący mnie uderzył. -A właśnie Mari co ci odbiło, żeby wchodzić między rozmawiających chłopaków? -Rozmawiających? Haha, ze mną tak nie rozmawiasz. A Adrien musisz cos wiedzieć-Nie będę go dłużej okłamywać. Muszę mu powiedzieć. -Bo ja znaczy w domu…On…-Adrien kiedy tylko powiedziałam ‘’on’’ zaczął słuchać mnie uważniej. -Bo on, czyli Lukas w domu, kilka dni temu mnie…pocałował..- Automatycznie łzy poleciały mi po policzkach. –Przepraszam, to było tak niespodziewanie…- Teraz rozpłakałam się na dobre. Adrien był zaskoczony. Patrzył się na mnie tak jakoś inaczej? Nie przestawałam płakać. On mnie…Przytulił? Boże jaki to jest skarb…Mówiłam tyle razy przepraszam, aż mi powietrza zabrakło. -Księżniczko…Nie podoba mi się to.. Rozumiesz? Ale wim, że juz tak nie zrobisz.-Przytaknęłam. - Dobra, od teraz koniec tajemnic tak? Adrien* Chociaż to powiedziałem, jedna tajemnica musiała pozostać po prostu tajemnicą, ale ona się nie liczy. Marnette przytaknęła. Wyszła z łóżka, poszedłem za nią. Wyszliśmy z pokoju pielęgniarki. Splotliśmy ręce jak para. Marinette jest taka piękna, muszę jej chronić i oznajmić wszystkim, że ona ma już kogoś, bo jak widać ma dużo adoratorów(Tak to się pisze? O.o). Doszliśmy do miejsca zamieszkania Mari, dziewczyna pociągnęła mnie za sobą. Byliśmy u niej w pokoju. Siedzieliśmy razem na jej łóżku. Poczułem się zmęczony, więc położyłem głowę na nogach Marinette. Niebieskooka zrobiła się czerwona. Ja też, przez nią. Nie zabrałem głowy. Marinette wsadziła rękę do moich włosów i zaczęła je ‘’miętolić’’ Leżałem tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Usłyszałem wibrację. Marinette lekko wzięła moją głowę, kładząc ja na poduszki. Podążałem wzrokiem za Niebieskooką. -Dobrze, tak już daję- Marinette zrobiła wielkie oczy i oddała mi słuchawkę. Zmieniłem swoją pozycję i przyłożyłem do ucha telefon. -Halo? Aaa Natalia…-Coś gadała, że mój tata chce poznac Marinette. Chwila ojciec interesuje się z kim ja się spotykam? Coś nowego. Miałem przyprowadzić Marinette na kolację. Nie odpowiedziałem a Natalia się rozłączyła. -Pfffffff-burknąłem. -Coś się stało? -Mój tata chce ciebie poznać. -Mnie? Ale czemu? Powiedziałeś mu? O- o mnie? -Nie musiałem mówić.-Marinette domyśliła się o co chodzi. -Czyli co? Teraz? -No coś ty… Mogę po ciebie przyjść za dwie godziny? -Ja-jasne. Marinette* Dwie godziny?! Jak ja mam się wyszykować na spotkanie z wielkim projektantem mody w dwie godziny. Adrien pocałował mnie w policzek i wyszedł. Odesłałam go wzrokiem. Usiadłam przed szafą i zaczęłam szukać sukienki, bo nie zdąże nic uszyć, jest za mało czasu. W moim pokoju, wszędzie walały się ciuchy. Były wszędzie. Wszedł Luk, wywalił się a ja wybuchłam śmiechem. -Czemu? Drugi raz? Mari!!!-Nie był zadowolony, tym razem nie upadł na mnie. Ufff. -Hahahaha, mówiłam Ci, że musisz uważać jak wchodzisz do tego pokoju.-Luk spojrzał się na mnie pytająco, ale miał smutną minę. Eeee tam…A co mnie on obchodzi? No właśnie tego nie wiem. Eh Marinette. -Idę się spotkać z Gabrielem Agreste. -To ten…projektant czy coś? Tak? -Tak a na dodatek jest ojcem Adriena- Luk nie wiedział o tym, wywnioskowałam to po jego minie. -Wiesz…Mari ciekawe czy nie odwoła spotkania jeśli dowie się o naszym…-Zatkałam mu usta ręką. -Zamknij się! Ja próbuje o tym zapomnieć. A i tak Lukasiku, Adrien wie- Uśmiechnęłam się złowieszczo. Piwnooki nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. -Pomóc ci?- Podniosłam brwi do góry i zmarszczyłam czoło. -Ty? Mi? Ale niby jak? -Wiem co się spodoba Adrienowi. –Ten jego uśmiech mnie dobija jest taki..Yyyh. -Od kiedy ty pomagasz Adrienowi? A poza tym to jest spotkanie z jego ojcem, nie mogę wyglądać jak na imprezę. -No co ty nie powiesz, wiem o tym. Spodobasz się obydwóm.- Chłopak wstał z moich ciuchów i podszedł do szafy, zaczał wywalać rzeczy. Jedna, dwie , trzy bluzki spadły mi na twarz. Ale co tam, chłopak miał mnie gdzieś. Był pochłonięty szukaniem idealnego stroju. -Mam! Mari, zobacz. -Tak, tak, chwila- Zdjęłam z głowy bluzki i uważnie popatrzyłam się na sukienkę. Ja mam takie ciuchy w swojej szafie? Tego nie wiedziałam. Sukienka była śliczna, nie wiedziałam, że Lukas się na tym zna. Była w odcieniu jasnego różu. Miała u góry odkryte ramiona, ale zakryte koronką. Na dole była lekko rozkloszowana. Wzięłam od piwnookiego wieszak i poszłam do łazienki się przebrać. Wyszłam. Stałam na wprost Lukasa. -I jak?- Usmiechnęłam się, sama nie wiedząc jak wyglądam. -Wyglądasz…-Chłopak się zarumienił. -No…?Jak?-Potrząsnął głową. -Ładnie. -Ładnie? Ok. Dobra ja musze zrobić jeszcze inne rzeczy więc jakbyś mógł?- Pokazałam ręką na drzwi. -Tak tak wiem.-Wyszedł. Zawołałam Tikki. -I jak? -Wyglądasz cudnie! Mogę tylko dokończyć?-Pokiwałam głową na tak. Po ok. godzinie byłam gotowa. Podeszłam do lustra. -Wyglądam nie…najgorzej. Próbowałam się uśmiechnąć, by dodac sobie otuchy. Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Szybko założyłam balerinki na stopy i zeszłam biegnąc po schodach. Otworzyłam drzwi, stał w nich Adrien…ale wyglądał tak..Ach, rozpłynęłam się. Adrien w garniturze. Ocknęłam się, Adrien dosłownie gapił się na mnie, tak samo jak Lukas przed tem. Dobra przyznam, musiałam wyglądać ładnie. Podeszłam do chłopaka, witając go uśmiechem. Minęłam go i zeszłam na dół. Usłyszałam jak biegnie po schodach by mnie dogonić. Z piekarni wyszliśmy razem, Adrien otworzył mi drzwi od limuzyny. Limuzyny! Ostrożnie wsiadłam i pojechaliśmy. Serce biło mi tak szybko. A to akurat nie za dobrze w moim przypadku. Wychodząc z auta, Adrien złapał moją dłoń i powiedział, że nie mam się czego bać, i że jego ojciec mnie nie zje. Ulżyło mi, ale i tak się bałam. Weszłam. Puściłam rękę chłopaka. Przywitał mnie Pan Agreste. -Natalio, zaprowadź panienkę Marinette do stołu. -Podążałam za Natalią, uważnie patrzyłam się pod nogi, by na nic nie wpaść. Wolałam być ostrożna. Usiadłam do stołu. Z nerwów wzięłam kosmyk włosów i zaczęłam go kręcić palcami. Do stołu dosiadł się Pan Agreste z synem. Adrien usiadł koło mnie. Ciągle się do mnie uśmiechał. Zaczęliśmy jeść. Bardzo obawiałam się tej chwili, aż skończę jeść, a ona właśnie nadeszła. Nie wytrzymałam. Adrien* Szybko złapałem Mari, mój tata był w szoku. Powiedział abym zaprowadził Marinette do swojego pokoju. Położyłem Mari na łóżku, po kilku minutach się obudziła. -Adrien? Gdzie? O nie! Kolacja! Twój tata! Co ja zrobiłam.- Przybliżyłem się do Mari całując ją w czoło, wtedy wszedł mój ojciec. Rodział chyba nie najgorszy, jutro powinnam wstawić kolejny. ;) Dziękuję, wszystkim co to czytają! Jesteście kochani! Rozdział 16 rzepraszam, może byc krótko ale nie mam weny, no kompletnie pustka. Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś fajnie pomysły, proszę nie bójcie się napisać o nich w komentarzu. Zawsze wszystkie komentarze czytam! Miłego Czytania! Otworzył szerzej ze zdziwienia oczy. -Widzę, że panienka Marinette już się czuje lepiej.- Odsunąłem się powoli od Mari, widziałem jej zakłopotanie na twarzy. -Tak tato, już jest lepiej, ale może niech jeszcze sobie tu odpocznie? -Tak, to dobry pomysł, a my porozmawiamy-Nie podoba mi się to, nie chcę rozmawiać ze swoim ojcem. Marinette* Dotknęłam swoich policzków, były gorące. Wstałam z łóżka, i poszłam do łazienki. Patrzyłam się na siebie w lustro. I próbowałam ogarnąć wszystkie myśli. Usłyszałam kroki. Ktoś pewnie Adrien chodził po pokoju. Wyszłam, z uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy zobaczyłam kto to mina mi zrzedła. -Co ty tu robisz?-Kot odwrócił się i podskoczył na mój widok. -Oh wiem, wyglądam strasznie, ale zresztą po co ty tu jesteś? -Bo Mari widzisz, ja jestem… -Adrien! Twój ojciec cię szuka!!!-Natalia widocznie nie była zadowolona. -Czarny kocie, idź stąd. Ty kochasz biedronkę tak? Więc idź ją śledzić i mnie zostaw w spokoju. Ok? Jak wiesz to jest dom mojego chłopaka, więc? Wynocha!-Pokazałam na okno. Chłopak zamiast iść do okna, podszedł do mnie. Przyszpilił mnie do ściany. Na mojej twarzy malowało się przerażenie. -Aa!...-Chłopak zakrył mi usta ręką. Bez wahania go ugryzłam. Zaczęłam krzyczeć imię mojego chłopaka. Ale on się nie zjawił. Kot gapił się na mnie i uśmiechał tym…zboczonym uśmiechem? Uff nie pocałował mnie. Chyba za szybko o tym pomyślałam. Twarz kota była bardzo blisko, zaledwie kilka centymetrów od mojej. Kot chciał mnie pocałować, wyrywałam się aż w końcu odwróciłam głowę. -Poczekam, my lady. Zdziwisz się, jeśli się dowiesz.- Odbiegł ode mnie i wyskoczył przez okno, automatycznie pobiegłam za nim, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego nie wyskoczyłam. Patrzyłam się jak skacze po dachach. Zniknął z zasięgu mojego wzroku, odwróciłam się. Natalia weszła do pokoju. -Widziałaś gdzieś może Adriena?-Była wyraźnie zaniepokojona. -Niestety od czasu jego wyjścia, go tu nie było. Przykro mi. -Dobrze, jeśli się znajdzie to proszę przekaż mi to- Przytaknęłam ruchem głowy. Położyłam się na łóżku Adriena i gapiłam się w sufit. Nagle nade mną znalazła się Tikki. -Mari! Czemu był tu Czarny kot? -Bo to idiota. Jak mógł przyjść do domu Adriena? Co za głupek.-Walnęłam się w czoło. I że ja z takimi ludźmi się zadaję. Marinette znalazłabyś kogoś normalnego. Coś zabrzęczało pod moim udem. Nikt inny jak Alya. -No hej! Marinette! Jak tam koacja? -Alya to nie jest rozmowa na telefon, naprawdę- Przyjaciółka odkryła, że nie jestem w dobrym humorze, nie sprzeczała się ze mną, pogadałyśmy chwilkę i rozłączyłśmy się. -Tikki, wiesz, Adriena długo nie ma, może wyskoczymy a chwilkę i zobaczymy, czy jakiś super-złoczyńca jest w mieście? -Oj Marinette. No dobrze.-Przemieniłam się i wyskoczyłam jak zawsze przez okno. Co by to było jakbym wyszła drzwiami. Nie, okno jest lepsze. Skakałam po budynkach. Moje stłuczone kolano przestało boleć, nie powinnam nic sobie zrobić. Byłam koło mojego ulubionego miejsca w mieście. Wieża Eiffla. Na jej czubku siedział Czarny kot? Ja chyba śnię? Co on tu robi? Koło niego zobaczyłam lecące rakiety? Co? O nie…złoczyńca. Złym okazała się być kobieta mucha? Nie wnikam z jakiego powodu była muchą (XD). Rozprawiliśmy się z nią, użyłam swojej mocy, kot też, dzisiaj mnie nie zatrzymał. Cieszyłam się. Wogule dzisiaj nie rozmawialiśmy. Dziwne. On przecież kocha biedronkę. Może coś się stało? Mari! Teraz Adrien! Wracaj do niego! Pobiegłam pod dom Agrestów. Weszłam przez okno. Przemieniłam się, po kilku sekundach Adrien wyszedł z łazienki. Jakie ja mam szczęście. -Adrien, spotkałeś się z twoim tatą? -Tak, spotkałem. –Przytuliłam blondyna. -Przepraszam to przeze mnie- Spuściłam głowę na dół. Adrien wziął mnie na barana, podszedł do łóżka, położył mnie na nim, a sam zaczął mnie gilgotać.Śmiałam się jak nie ja. Ostatecznie pociągnęłam chłopaka do siebie. Leżeliśmy razem, wtuleni. Jak Adrien pięknie pachnie…Zobaczyłam na zegarek, była 22. Pokazałam zielonookiemu godzinę. Zasmucił się, zszedł z łóżka. -My lady? Czy mogę prosić o twoją dłoń?-Chłopak się ukłonił. My lady? Ja to dzisiaj słyszałam. Tylko gdzie? -Ależ oczywiście. – Podałam mu rękę, wyszliśmy z willi i wsiedliśmy do limuzyny. Szofer ‘’goryl’’ podwiózł mnie pod dom, wyszłam. W moim pokoju świeciło się światło. Lukas…Nie mam siły co do tego chłopaka. Jaki on jest podobny do Czarnego kota. Ocknęłam się i pożegnałam z Adrienem. Posłałam mu buziaka. Chlopak lekko pokrył się rumieńcem, przez to i ja ale czy lekko? Poszłam do góry, przywitałam się z rodzicami i przeprosiłam ich. Zrozumieli mnie. Wow, byłam pod wrażeniem. Poszłam do pokoju. Kto tam był? No Lukas. -Hej piękna? I jak kolacja?- Patrzył się na mnie z zaciekawieniem.Odpowiedziałam mu, że zemdlałam i że Gabriel Agreste wszedł do pokoju, oczywiście ominęłam wątek z Czarnym kotem. Co by to było, gdyby się dowiedział? O.o -A ty czemu jesteś w moim pokoju?- Ciekawe co odpowie. Pewnie coś głupiego, bo to Luk. - Bo tak. -Czego ja się spodziewałam po Luku? Ale mi mądra wypowiedź. – Popatrzyłam się na niego jak na debila, wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam się umyć. Po prysznicu, wyszłam i zobaczyłam Luka śpiącego w moim łóżku. No dobra, skoro on śpi w moim, to ja mogę w jego. Poszłam do pokoju Luka. Boże, było tu czyściej niż u mnie. Zrobiło mi się trochę wstyd, ale co tam. Położyłam się do łóżka. I zasnęłam. Obudził mnie Luk. BYŁ W SAMYCH BOKSERKACH! -LUKAS!!!-Zakryłam oczy kołdrą. Chłopak się speszył nie wiedział, że śpię w jego pokoju. -Eee Sory!-Piwnooki założył szybko spodnie i koszulkę. Spokojnie wyszłam z łózka i popędziłam do swojego pokoju. Odwieczne poranne pytanie. Co ja na siebie włożę? Ubrałam czarne spodnie, błękitną bluzkę z krótkim rękawkiem, czarną bluzę i czarne trampki (Mari ty czarna istoto XD) Wyszłam z domu razem z Lukasem. Doszliśmy do szkoły, jak zawsze rozeszliśmy się. Ja poszłam do Alyi a on do swoich kolegów. Alya przytuliła mnie na powitanie. -Mari, nie żeby coś ale pachniesz jak facet.-Odruchowo zaczęłam siebie wąchać, o nie. Tak pachnie Lukas! Co gorsze, Adrien i Nino szli w naszą stronę. Jednak nie mam szczęścia. Byli coraz bliżej, chciałam uciec ale… Rozdział 17 -O hej Marinette! Poznaj Lillian. -Możesz mi mówić Lily.- Lily? Hę? Dobra Mari, na razie będziesz miła. Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła, odwzajemniłam jej tym samym. -Przepraszam ale muszę zabrać Adriena na moment. Adrien się odwrócił i był placami do Lily. A ona jakoś tak uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Wiedziałam! Zignorowałam ją i odeszłam z Adrienem. -Adrien i czemu akurat ty z nią rozmawiałeś? -Pani poprosiła mnie, abym jej pokazał szkołe. -To idź do niej, bo czeka sama. –Posłałam chłopakowi piękny uśmiech, a on pokazał mi swoje bialutkie ząbki. Poszłam do jednej z klas, ale po kilku sekundach nie wytrzymałam i poszłam za Lillian i Adrienem. Szli normalnie. Może ten uśmiech nie był do mnie? Ojoj Marinette, nagle ktoś podszedł mnie od tyłu. Zakrył mi usta i oczy. Nie mogłam krzyczeć. Te ktoś mnie odwrócił i odsłonił mi oczy. Lukas… Poczekałam aż odsłoni mi usta. -A co ty tu robisz Mari?-Wrrr, jakby nie wiedział co…Pfffffff. Ale on mnie wnerwia. -Nic, szłam sobie.-Zrobiłam minę niewiniątka . -No tak tak. A widziałaś to nową? Całkiem ładna nie?- On chciał mnie wkurzyć. Udało mu się. -Lepiej się zamknij i odejdź. -Jak sobie życzysz..-Chłopak złapał mnie za nogi zarzucił na plecy. -Puszczaj!!! -Mari ciszej, chyba nie chcesz, żeby Adrien się dowiedział, że go podglądałaś?-Uśmiechnął się tym wnerwiającym uśmiechem. Ja go kiedyś zabije. No ukatrupię go. Popatrzyłam się paraliżującym wzrokiem na piwnookiego a on nic sobie z tego nie zrobił.Totalnie mnie olał. Szedł ze mną przez cały korytarz. Szczęście, że nie było na tym korytarzu nikogo. -Już mnie puścisz? -Puścić? Ok. –Chłopak insynuował, że spadam. Odruchowo złapałam się jego szyi. -A jednak nie chcesz abym cię puścił?-Chłopak odstawił mnie, podniosłam się na palcach, aby do niego dosięgnąć. -Głupek!-Walnęłam go w głowę i pobiegłam szukać Adriena łażącego z tą Lily? Czy jak ona tam miała. Znalazłam ich, byli koło biblioteki. Weszli do niej, ja też weszłam. Kiedy byli za półką. Wzięłam byle jaką książkę i podeszłam do biurka pani aby ją wypożyczyć. Wypożyczyłam ją. Usiadłam na krześle przy stole. Okazało się, że wypożyczyłam bajkę? Czemu w gimnazjum są bajki? Nie ważne. Otworzyłam na byle jakiej stronie i udawałam, że czytam. Adrien i Lily wyszli zza szafki, oby dwoje lekko chichotali wyszli z biblioteki. Pod ławką zacisnęłam pięść. No nie nawet mnie nie zauważyli! Adrien! Co jest z tobą? Żeby nie zauważyć własnej dziewczyny? Oddałam książkę, pani była zdziwiona, że tak szybką ją przeczytałam. Ale co mnie obchodzi pani! Co z Adrienem? Przypomniały mi się słowa Lukasa. ‘’Całkiem ładna’’ tak? No w sumie, jakby się tak zastanowić. Miała jasno zielone oczy, była szczupła, a włosy miała jasno brązowe. No jest…ładna. To musze przyznać. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Weszłam do klasy. Pani akurat mówiła moje nazwisko. -Marinette Dupain-Cheng? -JESTEM!!!-Usiadłam szybko w ławce, Alya zaczęła coś gadać o biedroblogu, i o tym, że wie kim jest biedronka. Przytakiwałam, udając że jej słucham. Moje myśli były skupione na czymś innym. Lily nie zabierze mi Adriena. Mam nadzieje, że Alya jej nie polubi. Pani poprosiła Lily aby się przedstawiła. Nie słuchałam jej zbytnio więc niczego się nie dowidziałam ale co tam. Lily usiadła z Lukasem. Jezu tylko żeby w domu mi o niej nie opowiadał, bo go na prawdę ukatrupię. Na wszystkich przerwach Adrien był z tą całą Lily. Lekcje się skończyły. Idę, nie odwracam się za siebie. Idę, byłam tak zła, że aż sama w to nie wierzyłam. Szłam. Nie zatrzymał mnie nikt. To dobrze. Bo nie jestem w nastroju na pogaduchy. Będąc pod domem stwierdziłam, że się przejdę. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i poszłam do parku. To co w nim zobaczyłam, to było straszne. Na mojej i Adriena ławce siedział… Zapewne wiecie kto ale Ciii !!! Załóżmy, że się nie domyślacie XD Rozdział 18 To niemożliwe. Zobaczyłam Adriena i Liliane. Stałam przez kilka minut i patrzyłam się co robią. Rozmawiali, śmiali się. Widać było, że Lily liczy na cos więcej. Patrzyłam się dalej, aż w końcu nawiązałam z Adrienem kontakt wzrokowy. Uśmiechnął się i machnął ręką, żebym przyszłam. O co to to nie. Popatrzyłam się ze złością, obróciłam się i poszłam. Skręcałam w wiele różnych uliczek. Znalazłam się koło domu. Przekroczyłam próg księgarni i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. Położyłam się na łóżko i zaczęłam płakać. -Tikki jak on mógł?!-Wydarłam się do Tikki drzącym głosem. Nie zauważyłam, a do mojego pokoju wszedł Lukas. -Hej piękna?- Chłopak bez zastanowienia, usiadł na łóżku, a później się na nim położył koło mnie. Sama nie wiem czemu ale wtuliłam się w niego. Potrzebowałam kogoś. A przy piwnookim czułam się bezpieczna. Postanowiłam wszystko mu opowiedzieć. Luk słuchał mnie uważnie, a u niego nie często się to zdarza. Adrien* -Lily, ja muszę iść.-Pośpiesznie rozglądałem się gdzie jest Marinette. - Do niej?-Lily miała głos wyraźnie ziirytowany. -Tak, do mojej dziewczyny.- Lily chyba o tym nie wiadziała, bo zrobiła minę jakby zobaczyła ducha. -Przepraszam, ja muszę iśc- Pobiegłem, nawet nie odwróciłem się by spojrzeć na Lily. Po chwili zobaczyłem Marinette wchodzącą do metra. Poszedłem za nią. I tam się zgubiłem. Gdzie jest Mari? Chciałem ją wołać, ale i tak by nie usłyszała, było tu tyle ludzi. Wiem! Będzie w domu. Adrien, czemu na początku tam nie sprawdziłeś? Dobra, będzie szybciej jak się przemienię. Wlazłem do łazienki. Przemieniłem się i pobiegłem do domu Mari. Tylko co się stało, że ona tak zareagowała? Chodziło o Lily? Ale ja tylko z nią rozmawiałem…Dobra zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię. Marinette* -I jeszcze na dodatek widziałam ich na ‘’naszej ławce’’ Znaczy mojej i Adriena.-Chłopak zmienił pozycje na siedzącą, wstałam razem z nim. Wtedy mnie przytulił, to nie był taki sobie przytulas. W nim było coś niesamowitego. Tak mi się podobało, że nie chciałam go puścić. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, że ja chyba go...Nie. Chłopak patrzył się na mnie współczującym wzrokiem. Nie wykorzystał chwili, by mnie pocałować, ucieszyło mnie to. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Chłopak delikatnie mnie puścił. W tej chwili zrobiłam coś, czego chyba nie powinnam. Złapałam go za rękę, przybliżyłam i pocałowałam w policzek szepcząc mu do ucha ciche dziękuję. Luk tylko się uśmiechnął, i powiedział, że zaraz wraca. Było mi już lepiej, poszłam na dół sprawdzić kto to. Zobaczyłam, wkurzonych dwóch chłopaków. Lukasa i Adriena. -Lukas, ja zaraz wrócę.-Chłopak nie zatrzymał mnie tak jakby wiedział, że mnie to nie zatrzyma. Piwnooki z niechęcia przytaknął. Wyszłam za drzwi z Adrienem. -Adrien, to nie jest najlepszy moment. Ja muszę wszystko przemyśleć. –Próbowałam być opanowana, ale czułam jak łzy cisną mi się do oczu. -Powiedz mi tylko jedno…Czemu? Czy coś zrobiłem?-Co? Przychodzi i się jeszcze pyta? On nie wie co zrobił? Hmph. Tego za wiele. Popatrzyłam się na niego z pogardą i zatrzasnęłam drzwi. Zrobiłam to mocno, bo chyba na całej klatce słychać było trzaśnięcie. -Lukas nie wpuszczaj go, proszę. Ide się położyć. -Jak chcesz…Za godzine kolacja i będziesz jadła.-Przewróciłam oczami i poszłam do góry. Weszłam do pokoju, walnęłam się na łóżko, i zaczęłam płakać w poduszkę. Po głowie krążyły mi różne myśli.- Może ja przesadzam?- Nie, Mari to nie twoja wina. –Usłyszałam cichy głosik. Tikki, moja Tikki.Przytuliłam leciutko kwami i poszłam do łazienki, jeśli Lukas mnie taką zobaczy. Nie chcę wiedzieć co zrobi. Umyłam twarz, ale to nie pomogło. Nadal byłam popuchnięta. Miałam czerwone oczy jak u jakiegoś potwora. Dobra wychodzę, nic już z tym nie zrobię. Będzie co będzie. Otworzyłam drzwi do pokoju. No nie…Jeszcze tego mi brakowało. -Kocie idż stąd nie mam zamiaru jeszcze ciebie słuchać.-Kot patrzył się na mnie uważnie i chyba nie słuchał tego co mówię. -Słyszysz? –Walnęłam się w czoło. Zielonooki podszedł do mnie. Był bardzo blisko. Odruchowo się odsunęłam, ale on mnie złapał w talii i przyciągnął. Wyrwałam się z uścisku. -NIE!!! Kocie przestań już, nie dzisiaj.-On nic sobie z tego nie robił, podszedł do mnie i mnie przytulił. Ktoś mnie już tak przytulał. Tylko kto? Nie ważne. Teraz najważniejsze jest to żeby go tu nie było. Kot usiadł ze mną na łóżku. -Mów, wszystko. Wysłucham Cię.-Nie…Te słowa wyszły z ust kota? O mój boże. -Jak ci powiem to wyjdziesz?-A co mi tam, tylko żeby go nie było. -Tak pójdę.-Kot zmienił pozycję i usiadł po turecku. Opowiedziałam mu o Adrienie, o Lily, i o bibliotece, i o tym śledzeniu, i o parku. -Aha! Już rozumiem. Przykro mi. Ale jestem pewny, że on tego nie chciał. I nie masz co płakać. Nikt nie jest tego wart. -Kot dotknął mojego policzka, pogłaskał go i wyskoczył przez okno. Czasami kot jest dziwny, ciekawe kim on jest. Rozmyślając o tym wszystkim zasnęłam. Postanowiłam nie iść do szkoły. Poranek* Usłyszałam kroki -Lukas! Ja nie idę do szkoły. -O nie będę musiał robic notatki. Dzięki Mari!- To on ich nie robi? Jak on się uczy? Pffff… Szkoła* Adrien* Marinette nie ma, to było do przewidzenia. Muszę coś wymyślić, jakby tu ją przeprosić? -Hej Adrien! Masz zadanie domowe? -Nino…ja tu mysle nad czymś ważnym, ale tak idź i sobie je weź. –Zauważyłem biegnącą w moja stronę Chloe. Adrienuś!!!- Jej normalny głos się słyszy, a co dopiero krzyk. Moje uszy… -Chloe ja muszę do łazienki. Przepraszam!- Poszedłem do biblioteki, mając nadzieje, że nikogo nie spotkam. Ja i szczęście. Niemożliwe. W bibliotece zauważyła mnie Lily, oczywiście się do mnie przysiadła. Porozmawialiśmy chwilę, nie zauważyłem, aby dziwnie się zachowywała? Może dziewczyny widzą co innego? Marinette* Zanim się ogarnęłam była 11. Wow długo zeszło. Ubrałam się na czarno. Poszłam szukać miejsca w którym, mogłabym się uspokoić. Przeszłam przez most, jeden, drugi, zobaczyłam las? Park? Hmm? Może tam? Pobiegłam do wejścia. Byli tam ludzie, więc nic groźnego się nie może stać. Rozłożyłam się na trawie. Patrzyłam na wysokie drzewa. Nagle zerwał się wiatr. Zrobiło się zimno. A ja zobaczyłam, że jest 15? Co? Biegłam w stronę domu. Nikogo nie było, przemieniłam się i poskakałam trochę po dachach. Zobaczyłam Adriena, od razu zrobiło mi się smutno. Adrien* Wyszedłem ze szkoły. Nadal myślałem nad tym co zrobić by Mari, nie była zła. Nad moją szkołą, przeleciała biedronka. Uświadomiłem sobie, że WC(Nikola ty leniwcze XD) dawno nie zaatakował. Dziwne, dobra ale teraz ważniejsze sprawy. WC-To skrót od Władcy Ciem, jakby ktoś nie wiedział, objaśniam ;) Kolejny rozdział powinien pojawić się jeszcze dziś, a jak nie to na pewno jurto. Dziękuję za przeczytanie! ;) I dziękuję za tyle miłych komentarzy pod moimi rozdziałami. Jesteście kochani!!! (Drugi raz XD) Ok zrobiłam to teraz moje rodziały będą pojawiac się właśnie tutaj! A i dzisiaj napisze 19 i może 20 rozdział ;) Rozdział 19 Postanowiłem po prostu przyjść i ją przeprosić. Zapukałem w okno. Zapomniałem, że jestem w wcieleniu ludzkim. Ups. Marinette jak podeszła do okna, nieźle się zdziwiła. Po chwili otworzyła i wpuściła mnie do środka. -Mari…-Dziewczyna patrzyła mi się głęboko w oczy. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie, objąłem i wyszeptałem cicho dziękuję. Niebieskooka wtuliła się we mnie. Położyłem brodę na jej głowie. -Marinette? Jak mogłaś pomyśleć że ja i Lily? Przecież Marinette ja ciebie kocham. Gdy to powiedziałem Mari pocałowała mnie. Byliśmy ‘’przyklejeni do siebie’’ dość długo. -Adrien ale wiesz, że siadziałeś z nią na NASZEJ ławce? -Naszej ławce? Okey… Jak chcesz możemy znaleźć nowe miejsce.- Nie mogłem się opanować, pocałowałem Marinette jeszcze raz. Ona ku mojemu zdziwieniu położyła na moje usta palec. Zrobiłem pytająca minę. - Jeden warunek…Przestajesz rozmawiać z Lily.-Usłyszałem to co usłyszałem? Ale Liliane nic nie zrobiła. -Mari, nie uważasz, że przesadzasz? –Niebieskooka nie była zadowolona z tego co powiedziałem. Ominęła mnie i zaczęła iść w stronę domu. Dobiegłem do niej i złapałem za nogi. Podniosłem i była na moich rękach. Próbowała utrzymać złą minę, ale wiedziałem, że zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem. -Adrien…-Tak pięknie się uśmiecha, chciałbym aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Usiedliśmy razem na ławce. -Adrien…myślę, że obojętnie gdzie jestem, ale jestem tam z tobą będzie zawsze wspaniale…- Popatrzyłem się na nią i wiedziałem, że to ta jedyna, ten dobry wybór. Kocham ją. -Mari…tak mocno cię kocham-Szepnąłem jej do ucha, dziewczyna lekko zakryła się dłońmi. Wziąłem je i znów ją pocałowałem, tym razem było inaczej, tak jak nigdy…Marinette jest wyjatkowa. Nigdy jej nie skrzywdzę. Otworzyłem oczy, Mari miała je zamknięte. Nie przestawaliśmy. Nagle zobaczyłem przyglądającą się nam Lilę? Ale czemu ona tutaj jest? I tak dziwnie się patrzy? Podbiegłą do nas, Marinette odruchowo puściła moje usta (Tak można? Pff nie ważne…). Patrzyły się na siebie jaky się chciały zabić. Przeraziło mnie to, że dziewczyny tak potrafią. Wstałem i odwróciłem się do Lily, zakrywając Marinette. -Hej Lily, co ty tutaj robisz?-Próbowałem załagodzić sytuację, ale raczej mi to nie wychodziło. -Adrien, proszę odsuń się muszę porozmawiać z Marinette.-Brązowowłosa zrobiła groźną minę? -Sory…Lily ale teraz ja nią się zajmuję-Chwyciłem Mari za rękę i pociągnąłem do siebie. Dalej patzryły się na siebie tak strasznie. Mari wcale nie była lepsza. -Dobra, pogadacie sobie jutro w szkole- Uśmiechnąłem się i poszedłem z Mari w stronę mojego domu. Bałem się porozmawiać z Mari, ale na mnie nie ma co się złośćić. -Mari..-Usłyszałem krzyk ludzi. Marinette zrobiła wielkie oczy, puściła moją rękę. -Przepraszam Adrien, ja musze lecieć, na jutro wiesz…eee. Lekcje! Do zobaczenia! –Wow, dobra idę się przetransformować. Marinette* Trzeba szybko znaleźć jakieś miejsce. Ok przemieniłam się, walka jak walka, nie mogłam się skupić, myślałam o tej podłej zołzie. Lily! Tssss, Zapatrzyłam się w jedno moiejsce. -Biedrona!!!-Zanim się obejrzałam byłam w ramionach kota, on tylko się uśmiechał flirciarsko. -Nie pozwalaj sobie za dużo…Ja mam chłopaka!-O nie teraz będzie mnie męczył kto to… Mój boże co ja narobiłam. Walnęłam się w czoło. Kot tylko dziwnie na mnie spojrzał. Wróciliśmy do walki. Pi kilkunastu minutach było po sprawie. Chciałam się szybko zmyć. Ale koty są spostrzegawcze…Ehh… -No to biedronsiu, powiesz mi kim on jest?-Patrzył się na mnie oczkami kiciusia, takiego słodkiego kiciusia. Mari on NIE jest słodki. Jezu co się dzieje? To wszystko przez niego. -Kici, na pewno chcesz wiedzieć? Adrien* -Tak my lady…Chcę.-Zobaczmy z kim ona się spotyka. Jak nie ja to kto? Pewnie go nie znam… -Mówisz?- Patrzyła się głęboko w moje oczy, zobaczyłem, że ma fiołkowe jak Marinette. Haha, napoweno nie tyle ludzi mieszka w Paryżu…Przypadek. -Chodzę z...-Mów!!! -Adrienem Agrestem.-Po tym uciekła na swoim yo-yo. Kompletnie nic nie rozumiem. Wróciłem do domu, przemieniłem się i zawołałem Plagga. -PLagg!! Chodź tu mam CAMEMBERT!-Czarna plama od razy pojawiła się przed moimi oczami. -Gdzie?!-On tylko myśli o jedzeniu. Szkoda słów. Dałem mu jego zbawienie. Ciągle myślałem…Jak mogłem nie zauważyć? -Plagg Marinette to biedronka! Wiem to!-Moje kwami aż zakrztusiło się swoim camembertem. -Coś nie tak? -Czy ja mówie przez sen?-O.O -O co ci chodzi?...Czekaj! Plagg ty wiedziałeś?!?! -No… tak, ale nie mogłem powiedzieć…-Zabije go, jak on mógł! Przecież wiedział, że kochałem biedronke, nie. Kocham biedronkę, bo biedra to Marinette. Przepraszam, że taki krótki ale jakos tak, dzisiaj będzie jeszcze 20(mam nadzieje ;)) Rozdział 20 -Daj mi to wyjaśnić.-Domagał się abym go wysłuchał, ale ja nie chciałem. -Nie Plagg daj mi spokój.- Powiedziałem spokojnie i wyszedłem z pokoju. Zszedłem na dół i bez słowa opuściłem dom. Błąkałem się chwilę po uliczkach ale zdecydowałem się odwiedzić Marinette. Mam nadzieje, że mi wszystko wyjaśni. Gdy byłem pod piekarnią ogarnął mnie strach sam nie wiem przed czym. ‘’Dobra wchodzę’’Pomyślałem i złapałem klamkę. Wszedłem z uśmiechem na ustach. -Dzień dobry jest Marinette?-Mama Mari uśmiechnęła się do mnie również promiennie, pokiwała głowa na tak i wbiegłem na schody, gdy już miałem dzwonić do drzwi, moja ręka się zawahała i zamiast zadzwonić pociągnąłem za klamkę. Wszedłem nikogo nie było więc udałem się na schody i wszedłem do góry, otworzyłem cichutko klapę(wiecie o co mi chodzi, bo Mari w pokoju nie ma drzwi) W tamtej chwili zamarłem, patrzyłem się na Marinette, która rozmawiała z kwami? Zamknąłem szybko i cicho klapę. Muszę się zastanowić. Marinette na pewno jest biedronką. Jest wiem to. Tylko kiedy miała mi powiedzieć, jeśli w ogóle chciała mi powiedzieć. Zapukałem. -Kto tam?-Odpowiedziała swoim niebiańskim głosem. -Ja?-Marinette podbiegła do mnie i otworzyła klapę. Uśmiechnąłem się promiennie, co ona jak zwykle odwzajemniła. -Mari muszę z tobą porozmawiać.-Powiedziałem i podeszłem do niej. -T-tak?-Byliśmy bardzo blisko siebie, schyliłem się, moje oczy były na tej samej linii co jej. Widziałem, że się boi. Przytuliłem ją. -Mari…Ja wiem.-‘’Oderwałem’’ się od niej i popatrzyłem jej w oczy. Miała je szeroko otwarte. Marinette* Co? Nie to niemożliwe? Jakim cudem się dowiedział? Byłam nieostrożna? I co teraz będzie? Adrien mnie nikomu nie zdradzi. Ale…Mam go okłamać czy być szczera? Bałam się cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Adrien przeszywał mnie swoim wzrokiem. Czekał na odpowiedź, zacisnęłam zęby. -Przepraszam…-Po moim policzku popłynęła łza. Chłopak od razu ją wytarł. -Ja-ja- nie mogłam. Przepraszam.-Spuściłam wzrok i patrzyłam się na swoje buty. -Ja rozumiem, bo ja jaki ci to…-Zakryłam mu usta. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że miał mi teraz powiedzieć coś ważnego ale nie mogłam tego zignorować. Usłyszałam krzyk zza okna. Szybko do niego podbiegłam. Odwróciłam się do Adriena, stał jak wmurowany. -Adrien, przepraszam ja muszę już iść… Jak nie wyjdę coś może stać się złego.- Podbiegłam szybko do chłopaka, musnęłam jego wargi i szybko się przemieniłam. Nawet nie zdążyłam się popatzreć na jego minę jak mnie zobaczył. Ciekawe jak wyglądał? Albo co chciał mi powiedzieć? Dobra Mari teraz praca. Uporałam się z tym dość szybko, jakaś dziewczyna została zdradzona i działała coś podobnie jak Mroczny Amor( przepraszam, ale co do złoczyńców, zbyt bujnej wyobraźni nie mam) O dziwo nie było kota. Po skończonej akcji, weszłam do pokoju przez okno. Przemieniłam się i zobaczyłam…Czarnego kota?! CO?! A tak poza tym gdzie Adrien? Tyle myśli mi przeleciało przez głowę. Nagle chłopak podniósł głowę, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył od razu się uśmiechnął. -Widzę, że moja pani już wróciła?-Powiedział to z tym swoim uśmieszkiem. Ale chwila…co? Jaka pani? Przecież do biedronki…Nie O.O On wie?! Zanim zauważyłam byłam już przy ścianie. -Kocie…-Chciałam go odepchnąć ale był silniejszy…Nie tak nie będzie. -Kocie odsuń się! Ja mam chłopaka! Nie rozumiesz? Idź do jednej z fanek! One cię tam uszczęśliwią! Nie wiem jak ty ale ja kocham mojego chłopaka i nigdy go nie zdradzę! Rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię?-Chłopak stał i nawet nie drgnął. Chciał mnie pocałować, opierałam się ale… Niestety zrobił to, ale postanowiłam aby sobie popamiętał ten pocałunek. Ugryzłam go w wargę tak mocno, że poczułam krew. -Auu!-Chłopak odskoczył ode mnie. -Masz za swoje! Mówiłam, że kocham Adriena!!!-Wtedy przeżyłam szok. Chłopak się śmiał?! Serio? W tamtej chwili chciałam podejść i walnąć mu w policzek. Ale zachowałam godność. Chłopak przybliżył się do mnie. -Jestem pewien, że twój chłopak nie będzie nam miał tego za złe.- Wtedy on mnie pocałował, ale to nie był taki sobie pocałunek. Zamknęłam oczy. NIE! Co ja robię! Gdy tylko się ocknęłam gwałtownie otworzyłam oczy. Nie mogłam uwierzyć co zobaczyłam. Myślałam, że to jakiś sen. Nadal go całowałam po tym co zobaczyłam nie chciałam kończyć pocałunku. Niestety on to zrobił. -A-adrien?-Wyjąkałam cicho, a on tylko pokazał mi swoje równiutkie białe ząbki. -Chciałem ci to powiedzieć, ale nie dałaś mi wyboru. Wyleciałaś z tego pokoju jak strzała. Przyznaję zrobiłem to trochę inaczej…ale nie było tak źle oprócz tego, że mam przegryzioną wargę. –Chłopak zaczął się śmiać. Tym razem to ja stałam jak słup. Adrien nie wypuszczał mnie z swoich objęć. -Kocham Cię wiesz?-No i te słowa wymyły z mojej głowy wszystkie myśli. Teraz liczył się tylko Adrien. Szybko złączyłam usta w dłuuugim pocałunku. Chłopak przybliżył mnie jeszcze bardziej do siebie, a moje ręce powędrowały w jego puszyste włosy. Czułam się jak w niebie. Nie dość, że mam tak wspaniałego chłopaka. To teraz wiem…AAAAAAAA! Przez moją głowę przeszły mi te wszystkie momenty w których Czarny kot chciał się do mnie zbliżyć. To wszystko o był ADRIEN! Przerwałam pocałunek, chłopak popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony, najwyraźniej nie spodobało mu się to. Wyrwałam się z jego objęć i usiadłam na łóżku. Adrien usiadł koło mnie. -Więc co? Jesteś moją biedrosią?-Zapytał z tym łobuzerskim uśmiechem. -A ty moim Kocurkiem?-Zanim zdążył w ogóle coś odpowiedzieć, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Szepnęłam mu na ucho. -Kocham Cię-I go pocałowałam. Rozdział 21 Z nim czułam się bezpieczna, wiedziałam, że nic mi nie grozi. Przerwałam pocałunek i poszłam do łazienki. Adrien grzecznie siedział na łóżku. Byłam w łazience. Spojrzałam w lustro a tam, zobaczyłam coś okropnego, czyli moją twarz. Umyłam ją i przebrałam się w piżamę. Na szczęście piżama miała długie spodnie i długi rękaw. Weszłam spowrotem do pokoju i zobaczyłam Adriena siedzącego na moim krześle. Chłopak trzymał coś w rękach, nie wiedziałam co to podeszłam do niego bliżej i zobaczyłam otwartą szafkę z…Zdjęciami Adriena. A chłopak właśnie trzymał jedno z nich. Czułam jak robię się czerwona. Gdy Adrien zauważył, że weszłam obrócił się do mnie, uśmiechnął się i... -Mari, mam pytanie.-Nadal się uśmiechał. -Hyym?-Lekko spuściłam głowę, wiedziałam o co chce mnie zapytać. -Marinette od kiedy ty jesteś we mnie zakochana?-Co tak łatwo o tym mówi? Ani razu się nie zająknął. Ja bym nie powiedziała nic. -Yyy…No wiesz…Długo?-Ja nie wiem co mu powiedzieć. -Ale jak długo?-Adrien patrzył się na mnie tymi pięknymi zielonymi oczkami. -Ehh…Pamiętasz jak, pożyczyłeś mi parasolkę jak padało?-Miałam ciągle opuszczoną głowę, wiedziałam, że jestem cała czerwona. -Pamiętam. I to wtedy się we mnie zakochałaś?-Czemu on jeszcze drąży ten temat?! -T-tak.-Wyjąkałam. Chłopak delikatnie podniósł moją głowę. -Masz dużo moich zdjęć-Wyglądał jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć śmiechem. -I wiesz niektóre są takie, że ja nawet ich nigdy nie wiedziałem.-Z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej byłam zarumieniona. Spojrzałam na Adriena. -Nie masz czego…no wiesz się wstydzić. Mam być szczery to…Ja mam pełno zdjęć biedronki w pokoju.-Powiedział to drapiąć się po karku, widziałam, że też się rumieni. -Czyli z tego co rozumiem. Ty jako Czarny kot zakochałeś się w biedronce? A ja zakochałam się w tobie, ale jako Adrienie?-Ząsmiałam się. -Na to wygląda…Trochę trudno się mi przyzwyczaić. -Nawet nie wiesz jak…Ale odpowiedz na jedno pytanie. Czemu jesteś zupełnie inny jako Czarny kot? Normalnie jak dwie różne osoby. -A ty to niby inaczej? Jako Marinette jesteś strasznie nieśmiała. Jak jeszcze ze sobą nie chodziliśmy to ty tak się jąkałaś, myślałem, że się mnie boisz. -To nie tak. J-ja taka byłam tylko przy tobie. Ale odpowiesz na moje pytanie?-Patrzyłam prosto w jego cudne oczy. -Nie wiem jak ci to wytłumaczyć. -Dobra koniec tematu. Oglądniemy jakiś film?-Postamowiłam zmienić temat, jescze będzie okazja o tym porozmawiać.A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieje. -Jasne.-I wtedy Adrien pocałował mnie w policzek, kładąc się na całym moim łóżku. Stanęłam i skrzyżowałam ręce na klatce piersiowej. -Pfff…-Burknęłam, podeszłam do chłopaka i próvowałam go przesunąć ale to było na nic. -Przesuń się grubasie!-Adrien uniósł jedną brew do góry. Zaśmiałam się wyglądał tak dziwnie? -Grubas?Hyy?-Wtedy wstał i stał przez chwilę koło mnie. -Za chwilę tego pożałujesz-Nie zdążyłam nic odpowiedzieć, bo chłopak przerzucił mnie przez plecy. -Puszczaj!!! -Nadal uważasz, że jestem gruby?-Zielonooki miał cały czas uśmiech na twarzy. -Tak!!! Wierzgałam nogami i rękami ile wlezie, ale ten kurczowo mnie trzymał i na dodatek gilgotał. Nagle położył mnie na łóżku, był nade mną. Widziałam szereg jego białych zębów. Nagle uśmiech zniknął, poczułam jak moje policzki znów robią się gorące. Twarz moją i Adriena dzieliło kilka centymetrów. Czułam jak jego wzrok mnie przeszywa, w tamtej chwili tak bardzo chciałam go pocałować. Nagle do pokoju ktoś wszedł. Rozdział 22 -Marinette?-Znam ten głos…O nie! Widziałam, że jestem czerwona jak pomidor albo inne czerwone warzywo ale to nie jest w tej chwili ważne! Mianowicie do pokoju wszedł Lukas . Adrien od razu ze mnie zszedł i odszedł w kąt pokoju, zostawiając mnie na łóżku. Popatrzyłam na niego jakbym chciała go zabić. Ale po chwili spojrzałam na Lukasa. Miał otwarta buzie, pewnie z tego co zobaczył. Patrzyłam się prosto na Lukasa. On gapił się we mnie. Nie wytrzymałam zakryłam twarz rękoma. -Ekhem-Lukas odchrząknął a z pokoju wyszedł Adrien, chciałam zapaść się pod ziemię, jestem w pokoju sama i jeszcze ta sytuacja. Potrząsałam lekko głową. Poczułam jak pode mną ruszył się materac. Lukas usiadł na łóżku. -Marinette- Chłopak powiedział to cicho i lekko zabrał ręce z mojej twarzy. -T-tyy, zna-czy…J-ja przepraszam-Wydukałam i znowu chciałam zakryć się rekoma ale tym razem Lukas zatrzymał je. -Nie masz za co-Głos chłopaka wydał się niezbyt szczęśliwy. A co jeśli on cos do mnie czuł? Oby nie.A jeśli? -Przepraszam, że wparowałem do twojego pokoju tak niespodziewanie, przynajmniej powinienem zapukać.-Chłopak opuścił głowę. Podniosłam mu ją. -To nie twoja wina. Za to ja ciebie przepraszam za tą scenę. No wiesz…To wyglądało inaczej niż było-Z moich policzków wcale nie znikał czerwony kolor, miałam wrażenie, że był coraz bardziej wyrazisty. -To może ja już pójdę. –Chłopak wstał, obrócił się i już chciał otworzyć klapę, gdy nagle zachciało mi się mówić miłe rzeczy. -Wiesz, a tak poza ty m to bardzo się cieszę, że przyjechałeś-Uśmiechnęłam się do niego promiennie. Odwzajemnił go, tylko tak bez uczuć? Ale czego ja się mogłam spodziewać? Położyłam się na łóżko. Po chwili ujrzałam czerwoną plamę nad moją głową. -Tikki ale się porobiło..-Wyżaliłam się Tikki z wszystkiego. Nie owijałam w bawełnę, mówiłam jej tak jak było. -Oj Marinette, ale skoro Lukas jest dla ciebie jak brat. To nie masz się co martwić. –Tikki podleciała i położyła się koło mojej głowy. Czasami fajnie jest móc z nią pogadać. Zasnęłam. Ranek* Obudziłam się była niedziela. Rozciągnęłam się i rozejrzałam po pokoju. Nikogo nie było, a Tikki leżała koło mnie. Przypominając sobie o Adrienie, zbiegłam na dół w trybie natychmiastowym. Rozglądałam się po salonie ale zauważyłam tylko Lukasa, gapiącego się na mnie i uśmiechającego pod nosem. Podeszłam do niego z zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy. -I czego szczerzysz te zęby?-Burknęłam od niechcenia. -Widzę, że zeszłaś na dół, od razu wstając nie?-Niestety Lukas jest dużo ode mnie wyższy więc, poczochrał mnie po głowie, i kontynuował to co robił wcześniej. Na początku nie zrozumiałam o co mu chodzi ale gdy tylko poszłam do toalety i niechcący popatrzyłam się w lusterko zobaczyłam istny koszmar. Miałam włosy jakby strzelił we mnie piorun i resztki wczorajszego makijażu. Stojąc przed lustrem walnęłam się w czoło. Czemu ja tego nie zmyłam? Mówiłam to ciągle w myślach. Umyłam twarz. No jest lepiej, ale powiedzieć, że jest dobrze też nie mogę. Po jakiś 20 min wyszłam z łazienki. Skierowałam się do kuchni, bo z tamtąd wydobywał się ten piękny zapach. -NALESNIKI!-Rzuciłam się na pełen talerz tego cudnego jedzenia. -OJ Mari, poczekaj aż skończę to zjemy razem.-Chłopak przewracał naleśnika na patelni. -Ale jak ja nie potrafie! Jeden tylko jeden-Chłopak popatrzył na mnie groźnym wzrokiem. -Phh-Skrzyżowałam ręce udając, że mam tak zwanego focha. Po ok. 5 minutach mi przeszło, bo lukas skończył robić jedzenie. I chcąc nie chcąc musiałam się odobrazić, bo chłopak powiedział, że nie da mi naleśnika do puki tego nie zrobię. Po śniadaniu, ubrałam się, popatrzyłam na telefon i zobaczyłam wiadomość od Adriena. Ciekawe co się stało?-Myslałam, tak gdy otwierałam wiadomość. -Mari, stęskniłem się. Spotkajmy się w parku o 12 dobrze? Była godzina 11.16 więc, trymigiem odpisałam, że mi pasuje. Leciutko podkreśliłam rzęsy maskarą. Założyłam zamiast trampek balerinki i wybiegłam z domu. Leciałam jak poparzona, co chwila spoglądając na telefon. Sekundy, minuty tak szybko mijały, przestraszyłam się, że mogę nie zdążyć i zaczęłam szybciej biec. Kiedy byłam już w parku, szłam powoli do spotkania było jeszcze z 10 minut. Ucieszyło mnie to. Zobaczyłam Adriena siedzącego na ławce. Znów zaczęłam biec, ale po chwili zrozumiałam, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Przewróciłam się, zahaczając o wielki wystający korzeń. Adrien słysząc mój upadek, był już po chwili przy mnie. Pomógł mi wstać i od razu mnie przytulił. -Nic ci nie jest?-W jego oczach było widać zmartwienie, no ale czym on się zamartwiał? Tylko trochę zdarłam sobie kolano. To przecież nie koniec świata. -Nie jest ok-Uśmiechnęłam się ignorując ból. Chłopak widząc mnie, podniósł mnie i niósł na rękach aż doszliśmy do szpiatala. Spojrzałam na niego kpiąco. -Ty chyba żartujesz? Mi nic nie jest! To tylko zadrapanie. -Ale Mari to musi boleć-Chłopak zaczął wygłaszać mi jakieś głupie kazania, na temat tego, że powinnam uważać i takie tam. Po ok. 2 minutach nie wytrzymałam. Siedzieliśmy wtedy na ławce. Przysunęłam się do niego bliżej, lecz on chyba tego nie zauważył. Byłam coraz bliżej, aż wkońcu po prostu kiedy mówił uciszyłam go pocałunkiem. Pocałunek był namiętny, bardzo mi tego brakowało, I to było o wiele lepsze niż gadanina na temat ostrożnośći. Po kilku minutach lekko się od niego odsunęłam. -Już mi lepiej-Uśmiechnęłam się, pokazująć moje białe ząbki. -A co powiesz na to bym zabrał cię do mojego domu?-Adrien był podekscytowany tym pomysłem, widziałam jak w jego oczach zapaliły się iskierki radości. Kiedy się zgodziłam iskierki wybuchły. Adrien starannie złapał mnie i tak jakby idąc na nim poszliśmy do jego domu. Rezydencja Agrestów nie ważne ile razy tu byłam zawsze mnie fascynowała. Weszłam na wielkiego holu, gdzie przywitała nas Natalie. Oczywiście obdarowałam ją miłym uśmiechem, lecz ta miała nadal tą samą grobową minę. Adrien zaprosił mnie do swojego pokoju. Najbardziej w tym pokoju, lubiłam Adriena łóżko. Było takie mięciutkie. Bez wahania walnęłam się na nie tak jakby było moje. Adrien podszedł do mnie i położył się centralnie na mnie. Po chwili podniósł się na rękach i zaczął się uśmiechać łobuzersko. -Co powiesz na dokończenie tego co zaczęliśmy? -Chodzi ci o filmy?-Próbowałam udawać głupią. Ale chłopak wiedział, że ja wiem o co chodzi. Lekko opuszczał się na swoich rękach aż wkońcu nasze usta się złączyły. Poprzewracaliśmy się kilka razy z boku na bok i w końcu wyszło że to on leżał pode mną. Nie odrywaliśmy się od siebie, moje ręce same powędrowały do jego włosów, a on objął mnie w talii. Po dłuższej chwili, przestaliśmy się całować i rozmawialiśmy o różnych rzeczach. Rozdział 23 -Hej Mari zostaniesz u mnie na noc? -I znowu ten jego figlarny uśmieszek. -Przykro mi Adrien, nie mogę. W domu jest Lukas i moja mama pewnie chciałaby abym się nim zajęła. -Aha, czyli wolisz być z nim niż ze mną tak? -Adrien! Wiesz o co mi chodzi!-Popatrzyłam na niego moim ‘’groźnym’’ wzrokiem. -Jak chcesz to możesz iść.-Chłopak rzucił obojętnie. Nie do końca wiedziałam czy on żartuje czy mówi naprawdę. Ale jak rozkazał tak zrobiłam, wstałam z łóżka lekko kulejąc. Podeszłam do drzwi i gdy już miałam je zamknąć , chłopak znalazł się koło mnie i objął mnie w talii. -Mari…Głuptasie to był żart.-Szepnął mi na ucho. Tak naprawdę to wiedziałam, że to był żart. -Więc? Co teraz? Jeszcze nie jest aż tak późno.-Puściłam do chłopaka oczko. -Więc…-Zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć nad tym co zrobimy, byłam już na rękach u Adriena. -Adrien..Nie. Puszczaj mnie.-Chłopak zaczął udawać, że mnie puszcza. Wystraszyłam się i złapałam kurczowo jego szyi. -Chyba jednak nie chcesz bym to zrobił.-Chłopak się zaśmiał. -Głupek.-Parsknęłam oburzona. -Którego kochasz.-Teraz na jego twarzy zagościł uśmieszek wyższości. Phhh… Po chwili byłam już na ziemi. Adrien nadal trzymał mnie w talii. Byliśmy bardzo i to bardzo blisko już zaraz mieliśmy się…Tak chciałabym, ale ja i szczęście? Niemożliwe. -Adrien!!!-Usłyszeliśmy z dołu głos taty Adriena? Będzie się działo. -On tu idzie?-Zapytałam szeptem i zrobiłam wielkie oczy. -Nie wiem. Miało go nie być.-Adrien był zszokowany całą tą sytuacją tak samo jak ja. Adrien* Puściłem lekko Mari, i wyszedłem z pokoju. Marinette stała jak wryta. Coż… Poszedłem na dół. -Tak?-A jednak to tata się wydzierał. -Adrien nie zapomniałeś o czymś?-Był zły. Tylko dlaczego? O niczym chyba nie…O nie! Sesja! -No słucham co masz na swoje wytłumaczenie? -Zapomniałem? Nie możemy tego przełożyć? Mam dużo nauki.-Ojciec nie był z tego zadowolony, ale co mnie on obchodzi. Nagle przypomniałem sobie o Marinette. Pobiegłem szybko do pokoju.Nie zaważając na ojca stojącego przede mną. Wszedłem i zobaczyłem Plagga i Mari rozmawiających razem. Stałem koło drzwi i im się przyglądałem dopóki Mari mnie nie zauważyła. -Hej Adrien, dowiedziałam się kilku bardzo interesujących rzeczy wiesz?-Na jej ślicznej twarzyczce pojawił się uśmiech ale nie taki zwykły. Taki szyderczy… Ciekawe czego się dowiedziała. -A co takiego się dowiedziałaś?-Zmarszczyłem czoło, próbując odczytać coś z wyrazu jej twarzy. Nie udało mi się. -Haha, znam twoje sekrety, Plagg jest taki kochany. O wszystkim mi powiedział.- Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej. -Sekrety?-Spojrzałem na nią pytająco. -Tak. O tym jak zamartwiałeś się czy biedronka ciebie lubi. Albo kim ona jest i do tego podobne. –Na szczęście Plagga nie było w pobliżu. Lepiej dla niego. -A co dokładnie powiedział ci Plagg?-Próbowałem byc spokojny, ale czułem chęć zamordowania Plagga. -No wiesz…Nie powiem!-Potrząsnąłem głową i podszedłem do Mari bliżej. Jak już byłem na tyle bliso by ją objąć, zrobiłem to. Od razu na jej twazr wstąpił rumieniec, na mojej też ale chyba mniejszy? Pocałowałem ją lekko, a kiedy chciała się odsunąć, chwyciłem ją delikatnie za tył głowy i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Nie chciałem tego kończyć. -Marinette!!!??? Adrien!!!???-Znam ten głos…O.O O nie. Rozdział 24 Nie musiałem kończyć pocałunku, ponieważ Marinette to zrobiła. A zaraz po tym stanęła jak kołek. Wyprostowana i z wielkimi oczami. -Chloe?!-Otworzyłem szerzej oczy. –Co ty tu robisz?!-Wrzasnąłem nie czekając na jej odpowiedź. Marinette* Stałam i się gapiłam na scenkę, która była rozgrywana tuż przed moimi oczyma. Nagle Chloe popatrzyła się na mnie. Jej grymas na twarzy wyjaśniał, że nie jest w najlepszej formie. Cóż, była cała czerwona, pewnie w środku kipiała z zazdrości i złości. Też bym się wkurzyła, no ale ona nie ma prawa mówić co Adrien może robić a czego nie może. Dobrze jej tak, nie żeby mnie to cieszyło…No dobra ucieszyło mnie to i to jeszcze jak. Ale z moich myśli wyrwał mnie jej wkurzający głos. -Co ona tu robi?! Adriennn nie pamiętasz jak miałeś mieć sesje a ja miałam ci towarzyszyć?-Myślałam, że w tamtej chwili zwymiotuję. Chloe trzepotała rzęsami jak jakaś pusta lalka (Co nie oznacza, że nią nie jest) i robiła te swoje maślane oczy. Nie rozumiem co jest w tym słodkiego? Może to tylko dla mnie nie jest słodkie? -Chloe…-Adrien walnął się w czoło -Nie to nie było tak, to że zostałaś zaproszona nie oznacza, że ta sesja była dla ciebie i dla mnie.-Chloe znowu zwróciła swój wzrok na mnie. Była cała czerwona. -Niezdaro? Mogłabyś?-Wtedy ta idiotka pokazała swoją jakże cudowną rąsią na drzwi. Widząc to założyłam ręce na klatce piersiowej. Dalej nic nie musiałam robić, bo mój rycerz załatwił wszystko. -Chloe. Po pierwsze, nie jesteś w swoim domu. Po drugie, nie masz prawa tak odnosić się do Marinette. A po trzecie, wyjdź z mojego pokoju, bo nie przypominam sobie abym cię do niego zapraszał.-Adrien miał bardzo poważny ton, no nic dziwnego bo inaczej do tej tępoty by nic nie doszło. Chloe wyszła z pokoju z naburmuszoną miną. Przytuliłam Adriena od tyłu. Podniosłam się na palcach i wyszeptałam Adrienowi do ucha. -Dziękuję- Chłopak natychmiast się odwrócił i nawet nie zauważyłam, że już byłam w jego objęciach. Staliśmy tak dopóki, ktoś znowu nam przeszkodził, ale tym razem nie była to durna Chloe. Pan Gabriel patrzył się na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Ale od razu zrobił obojętną minę. -Adrien, zostaw tę panienkę w spokoju i zejdź na dół. Natychmiast.-Miał grobowy ton, mój tata nigdy tak do mnie nie mówił, nawet jak coś zrobiłam. To trochę przerażające, w sumie wiem, że tata Adriena jest trochę jakby to…Rygorystyczny, no ale bez przesady. Adrien spojrzał na mnie, uścisnął i wyszedł. Nie chciałam się mieszać więc, napisałam mu liścik i wyskoczyłam przez okno.(Jako biedronka oczywiście ;) ) W domu* Ciągle myślałam o Adrienie. Ciekawe co się musiało stać w życiu jego ojca, że taki jest. Albo on taki po prostu jest? Nie, raczej coś się stało. Może utrata żony tak go, zdruzgotała, że zrobił się taki chłodny? Za długo nie było mi dane się nad tym zastanawiać, bo ktoś zapukał w okno. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam sama do siebie, wstając z łóżka. Otworzyłam okno. -Widzę, że ktoś się wyrwał z domu? Co kiciu?-Zasmiałam się. -Haha. A ty mi lepiej odpowiedz, czemu uciekłaś co?-Chłopak podniósł jedna brew do góry. -Oj, nie chciałam się mieszać. Ale po co tu przyszedłeś? -Myslisz, że bez buziaka na pożegnanie, pójdę? Śnisz! Bez buziaka nigdzie nie idę. Myślałam, że Kiciuś mnie pocałuje, ale nie od tylko złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął. Byłam znów w jego silnych ramionach. Czułam się tak bezpiecznie. Adrien nagle spojrzał mi w oczy. Oczywiście zrobiłam to samo. Te jego piękne, zielone tęczówki. Patrzył się tak na mnie przez jakieś 5 min, później zaczał przybliżać swoją twarz do mojej. Myślałam, że to trwa wieki, więc lekko złapałam go za głowę i szybko złączyłam usta w długim i namiętnym pocałunku. Chłopak chyba był zdziwiony ale raczej mu to pasowało. Oderwałam się od niego. -Adrien, ja…-Kiciuś chyba się przestraszył, bo zrobił taką minę, jakby zaraz miał usłyszeć coś niewierygodnego. -Jestem taka zmęczona.-Zobaczyłam na jego twarzy poirytowanie. -Marinette! Nie rób tak już.-Parsknęłam śmiechem. -Dobra, dobra. Zobaczymy się jutro w szkole. Dałam mu szybkiego buziaka w policzek i wskoczyłam do pokoju, sprawnie zamykając okno. Przepraszam, ale miałam zanik weny :( Ale już jest ;) Rozdział 25 Glebnęłam się na łóżko, i prawie od razu zasnęłam. Alya* ‘’O Marinette! Tylko czemu jest na balkonie o tak późnej porze? Hm? Chwila…Nie. Tam jest Czarny kot? O mój boże! I ona się spotyka z Adrienem, i na raz romansuje z Kotem? To niemożliwe. Ech…Jutro zapytam Marinette. Może to ja mam zwidy?’’ Mari* Obudził mnie melodyjny dźwięk mojego dzwonka. Wzięłam go, pocałowałam i podziękowałam, że zadzwonił. -Mari, już ci brakuje Adriena? –Nie rozumiałam o co chodzi Tikki, popatrzyłam się na nią jak na idiotkę. -Tikki? O co ci chodzi?-Zapytałam wyraźnie zaciekawiona. -Mari, tak strasznie tęsknisz, że aż całujesz budzik?-Zaśmiałam się nerwowo i od razu oblałam się lekko czerwonym kolorem. Prychnęłam i poszłam się ubrać. Po ogarnięciu jak zawsze wyszłam z domu, kierując się w stronę szkoły. Nagle usłyszałam krzyk. ‘’Nie, proszę nie teraz…Czemu musi to być zawsze taki moment?!’’ Kolejny super złoczyńca. Pobiegłam do łazienki szkolnej i po obadaniu czy ktoś jest, przemieniłam się. Stałam przed szkołą i dosłownie wypatrywałam kota, znaczy Adriena? Nie wiem! Nieważne. Ale go nie było. Złoczyńca był dość pospolity. Miał czarno- szary kostium i był nieco podobny do posiadacza Miraculum, lecz on był opętany przez akumę. -Ogarnij się! Dasz radę sama!-Mruknęłam pod nosem i pobiegłam w stronę chłopaka. On jednak zobaczył mnie, odwrócił się tak szybko,że nawet nie zauważyłam, że jest przede mną, a ja jestem unieruchomiona. Popatrzyłam na niego ze strachem i zdziwieniem. -Widzę, że nasza Biedronsia, nie jest tak dobra w te klocki co?-Jego drwiący uśmieszek działał mi na nerwy. -Skoro uważasz, że dasz radę mnie pokonać , wypuść mnie i zrób to jeszcze raz-Posłałam mu taki sam uśmiech jak on mi. Wzdrygnął się. Podszedł, był dość blisko. Gdyby Adrien to zobaczył jestem , pewna, że nie popuścił by mu tego płazem. Z moich myśli wyrwał mnie ten sam chłopak co mnie złapał. Popatrzyłam się na niego z wyrzutem. -Ojoj, ktoś tu jest wkurzony? –Zmarszczyłam czoło i wolałam nie odpowiadać takiemu palantowi. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę, bu wziąć moje kolczyki, ale w tej samej chwili została ona odepchnięta przez koci kij. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i poslałam kotu spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności. Kot mnie uwolnił, a chłopak z nami nie miał szans. Okazało się, że jest to jeden z kolegów Adriena, z szermierki. Stanęłam i zaczęłam gapić się na Adriena rozmarzonymi oczami. Był taki idealny, nawet jako kot. Ach… -Mari?-Kot machał mi ręką przed oczami. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Ocknęłam się i kilka razy szybko zamrugałam. -O nie! Muszę się przemienić i iść do szkoły!- Pobiegłam do szkoły, zanim Adrien coś miał powiedzieć, ale jeśli to cos ważnego to znajdzie mnie w szkole. Teraz muszę pędzić na lekcje. Szybko się przemieniłam i wparowałam do klasy. -Przepra…szam?-Weszłam i klasa była pusta? Czy ja o czymś zapomniałam? Albo coś przegapiłam? -Głupia Marinette.-Walnęłam się w czoło i złapałam klamkę, miałam wychodzić gdy w drzwiach ukazał się Adrien w ludzkiej postaci. Tak się wystraszyłam, że aż upadłam, znaczy nie upadłam, ponieważ złapał mnie Adrien. -Gdzie lecisz?-Zapytał z tak promieniującym uśmiechem na twarzy, że aż zmroziło mnie na moment. -J-jaaa? Nigdzie! Znaczy…e do domu? Nie? Ech, gdzie są wszyscy?-Czemu ja się znowu jąkam , przecież to mój chłopak. Adrien się zaśmiał. -Mari, cos się stało?-Zapytał wyraźnie zmartwiony. -Nie nic, jestem po prosu trochę zmęczona, wiesz złoczyńca z samego rana, nie zawsze dobrze wpływa na samopoczucie. Chłopak się uśmiechnął, tak powalająco, że znowu moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Wlepiłam w niego swoje maślane oczy. -Smacznego!- Powiedział rozśmieszony. Ocknęłam się. -Eee…Co?-Popatrzyłam na niego moimi wielkimi oczami. -Wyglądasz jakbyś chciała mnie zjeść, więc ci pozwalam. –Adrien sprawiał, wrażenie jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć śmiechem. Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. -Ffff…-prychnęłam i oblałam się rumieńcem. -Kocham jak to robisz.-Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. -Pójdziemy do mnie?-Dodął po chwili, a ze mnie nie schodził rumieniec. -Jasne. A co do tamtego, to o co ci chodziło? -O nic.-Posłał mi jeden z jego uśmiechów powalających. Szliśmy w ciszy, ale nie żeby była ona jakaś męcząca. Po chwili Adrien złapał mnie za rękę i kątem oka obserwował moją reakcję. Ścisnęłam go mocniej, nie chciałam by kiedykolwiek mnie puszczał. Weszliśmy do środka, Adrien, chwycił mnie za nogi i przerzucił przez plecy. Śmiałam się jak wariatka, doszliśmy do jego pokoju. -Uwaga na głowę-Powiedział rozbawiony i walnął mnie na swoje miękkie łóżko, od razu usiadł koło mnie. Nagle naszła mnie chęć pocałowania go. Już miał mi coś powiedzieć, ale ja usiadłam na nim okrakiem. -Mari?- Otorzył szeroko oczy i popatrzył na mnie lekko zdziwiony i podekscytowany a na jego twarzy widziałam lekkie rumieńce. -Ciii..-Przyłożyłam palec do jego ust, i zaczęłam zbliżać swoją twarz. Gdy byłam już wystarczająco blisko, zdjęłam delikatnie palec i połączyłam nasze usta w pocałunku. Całowaliśmy się długo i namiętnie. Czułam jakby liczył się tylko on, nie chciałam go kończyć. Ale już nie potrafiłam oddychać, w końcu, go przerwałam Adrien nie był z tego zadowolony. I zaczał znowu mnie całować. Tym razem bardziej namiętnie i łapczywie. Oderwał się od moich ust i powędrował do szyi, odsłonił kosmyk moich włosów, i przysunął swoje usta bliżej, całował mnie po całej szyi. Nie przeszkadało mi to a wręcz sprawiało przyjemność. Nagle zatrzymał się na jednym miejscu, tak jakby się do mnie przyssał, wtdy jeszcze nie wiedziałam co mi zrobił. ‘’Oderwał się’’ od mojej szyi, i patrzył mi głęboko w oczy. Dotknęłam miejsca, z którego się przed chwila ‘’oderwał’’ Nie poczułam bólu. -Jesteś moja, i już zawsze będziesz tylko moja, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham.-Powiedział to tak czule, ale zaraz po tym na jego twarzy zaistniał figlarny uśmieszek. Potrząsnęłam głową i poszłam do łazienki. Adrien został sam na łóżku. Przemyłam twarz zimną wodą by trochę ochłonąć, i wtedy zobaczyłam to! Malinka! -Adrien!!!-Wrzasnęłam.Już wiem dlaczego on…Wrrrr!!! -Tak moja pani?-Kot stał przy drzwiach, wyszłam i popatrzyłam na niego surowym wzrokiem. On tylko zaczął się turlać ze śmiechu po podłodze.'' Nie mogę tego tak zostawić'', powiedziałam sobie w duchu i znalazłam się nad kotem. Zrobił zdziwioną minę. Przepraszam, wiem była przerwa ale mam jakies zaniki weny :( I chciałam podziękować AdrieNetta za to że mnie zmobilizowała do pisania! Dziękuję! ;) Rozdział 26 Od razu oblałam się rumieńcem. Adrien oczywiście to wykorzystał, szybko zalazłam się pod nim. Chłopak moich marzeń uśmiechał się do mnie figlarsko. Złapał mnie za nadgarstki podpierając się na łokciach. Był bardzo blisko, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to, w końcu to mój chłopak. Szybko mnie pocałował, ale nie zwolnił uścisku. Nagle przypomniałam sobie o tej głupiej malince. Przybrałam złą minę. -Adrien! Puszczaj. –On tylko potrząsnął głową, spróbowałam się wyrwać. Nie dawało to oczekiwanego skutku. Pomyślałam, że mogę zrobić małe przedstawienie. Wymusiłam łzy, Adrien chyba się przestraszył, bo od razu zwolnił uścisk. -Adrien…-Z moich oczu poleciały łzy, starałam się brzmieć i wyglądać wiarygodnie i chyba mi się udało. Zielonooki miał tak przerażoną minę. Od razu osunął się ze mnie usiadł i mnie do siebie przytulił. -Przepraszam…Mari nie chciałem by zabolało. –Słyszałam w jego głosie smutek, trochę głupio, mi się zrobiło. To tylko żart. Ups…Na mojej twarzy zagościł wielki uśmiech. Gdy tylko Adrien go zobaczył zmieszał się. -To był żart! Hahaha…-Złapałam się za brzuch, nie mogąc stłumić śmiechu. -Osz TY! A ja tu się martwię! Popamiętasz mnie!- Odruchowo wstałam i zaczęłam biegać po pokoju, by tylko zielonooki mnie nie złapał. Nie udało się. Byłam w jego ramionach, dokładnie po kilku sekundach biegania. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. -I co teraz?-Uśmiech nie schodził mu z jego pięknej twarzyczki, na co ja tylko przewróciłam oczami. -Nic? Zostałam pokonana?-Udałam, że jest mi smutno. -I to właśnie chciałem usłyszeć.-Po chwili chłopak odstawił mnie na ziemię. -To co Mari idziemy gdzieś? -Yhy. Pewnie. Tylko gdzie?-Zapytałam oczekując odpowiedzi. Adrien podrapał się po karku. Nagle otworzył szerzej oczy. Widziałam w nich malutki błysk. Ciekawe co on znowu wymyślił. Było już ciemno więc, nie miałam pojęcia co. -Marinette, lubisz wpinać się po dachach nie?-Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. -Hy? Nie do końca zrozumiałam-Zmarszczyłam czoło, Adrien wziął mnie za rękę. Poprowadził na łóżko i…kazał na siebie czekać? Ehh… No to teraz będzie nudno. Chłopak zniknął za drzwiami. Położyłam się na łóżku i zaczęłam gapić się na niego sufit, był idealnie biały. Tak jak wszystko w jego domu. Nagle nade mną pojawiło się moje kwami. -Tikki a co ty tu robisz?-Zapytałam z zaciekawieniem, czemu ona nie jest w domu? -Co ja tu robię?!-Tikki chyba była wkurzona tylko o co, przecież jest dopiero 23? O.O 23?! Nie… -Ehe..hehe…No wiesz…Ja nie mogę iść do domu.-Uśmiechnęłam się do niej jak idiotka. -Mnie to nie obchodzi czy ty nie możesz. Zamieniasz się w biedronkę, lecisz do domu i to już! -Tikki nie mogę! Adrien! Czekam na niego.-Tikki zrobiła zdziwioną minę. -Masz być o 24 zrozumiano?-Trochę się jej wystraszyłam, nie wiedziałam, że w tak małym kwami drzemie LEW! Ale poza tym to co ona jest moją mamą? Tikki po rozmowie wyleciała z pokoju Adriena przez okno. Nie zdziwiło mnie to, w końcu potrafi latać. Po jakiś 10 minutach przyszedł Adrien. -No cześć moja księżniczko-puścił do mnie oczko-Jesteś gotowa?-Po tych słowach podbiegł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej niebieski szalik. (Tak ten szalik ♥) Podszedł do mnie. -Na co mam być gotowa? -Zobaczysz…-Po tym, zakrył mi oczy szalikiem, wziął na barana i wybiegł z pokoju. Po drodze dostawałam rozkazy co mam robić a czego nie, np. Schyl głowę. Byłam ciekawa gdzie mnie zabierze. Po 2 minutach bycia na jego plecach, ‘’zdjął’’ mnie z nich. Ustawił mnie przed siebie. Poczułam lekki podmuch wiatru. Adrien powoli i delikatnie odwiązywał szalik. Zaparło mi dech, zobaczyłam gwieździste niebo, nad nami była szklana kopuła, wokoło mnie było zielono, wszędzie były jakieś roślinki. Na samym środku był kocyk a na nim koszyk, przepełniony wspaniałymi rzeczami. Odwróciłam się do niego i uwiesiłam na jego szyi. -Dziękuję-Wyszeptałam mu do ucha i delikatnie go pocałowałam. Jezu…Jak ja go kocham. W zamian tego dostałam jeden z jego ślicznych uśmiechów. Podbiegłam do kocyka, siadając na nim i patrząc się na niebo. Po chwili Adrien był już koło mnie, obejmował mnie ramieniem, a ja wtuliłam się w niego jakby był moją poduszką. Przez chwilę oglądaliśmy gwiazdy ale po tym urwał mi się film. Ranek* Obudziłam się w swoim łóżku? Jak to? Czemu jestem w swoim łóżku? Gdzie jest Adrien? Po chwili rozmyślań zobaczyłam list na podłodze koło łóżka. Po jego otworzeniu… Oki! To na tyle! Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło aż tak źle C: I dziękuje wszystkim co czytają moje opka! Jesteście niesamowici!♥ Rozdział 27 Marinette, u mnie wszystko jest okey, nie musisz się martwić. Pewnie tego nie pamiętasz ale zemdlałaś, cholernie się przestraszyłem, i zadzwoniłem do twoich rodziców. Zabrali cię. Jak tylko to przeczytasz, proszę odezwij się. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: '' Kocham, Adrien.'' Bez namysłu, sięgnęłam po telefon. Cholera…rozładowany. No cóż, gdzie ja mam ładowarkę. O nie…Lukas ją ma. Lukas nigdy nie oddaje mi moich rzeczy. Ehhh…Nawet nie wiem, która godzina ale pewnie wcześnie rano. Dobra, pozbierałam wszystkie myśli i poszłam do pokoju obok. Stanęłam przed drzwiami, jakby czekając na cud. Ale niestety cud nie nastąpił, otworzyłam lekko drzwi, które jakby na złość musiały zaskrzypieć. Przeklnęłam na nie w myśli i podeszłam na palcach do łóżka w którym spał Lukas. Jego potargane włosy niewinnie z każdym jego ruchem spadały mu na nieskazitelną twarz. Stanęłam na chwilę przyglądając się jego ciele, los chciał by miał odkryty brzuch. No kurde nie mogłam przejść obojętnie. Kocham Adriena, ale to nie oznacza, że czasami nie mogę się popatrzeć na innego chłopaka nie? Chyba, że się mylę… Ok wyrwałam się z namysłu i sięgnęłam do ściany, moje ręce były nad chłopakiem, ponieważ tam była moja ładowarka. Ale ja, jak to ja musiałam się wytrącić z równowagi i co? Polecialam na Lukasa. Chłopak nawet nie otworzył oczu. To dobry znak, nie obudził się. Okej, teraz tylko delikatnie muszę z niego zejść. Już miałam brać rękę z jego głowy( On śpi jak zabity, więc się nie obudził, jak Mari miała rękę na jego głowie XD), gdy ten nagle złapał ją mocniej i się do niej przytulił, przyciągnął ją do siebie, powodując to, że leżałam razem z nim w łóżku. W sumie dobrze, że Lukas ma taki mocny sen, inaczej mógłby zobaczyć moją zakłopotaną i czerwoną od wstydu twarz. Na szczęści tak się nie… -Marinette?!-O nie, tylko nie to. Odwróciłam się w stronę chłopaka. Miał bardzo rozszerzone oczy, patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Usmiechnęlam się do niego jak idiotka. Wstałam tak szybko jak tylko mogłam. Lukas natychmiast usiadł. -To nie tak!-Zaczęłam panikować i wymachiwać rękoma bez celu. Lukas wstał z łóżka, delikatnie je złapał i popatrzył mi się w oczy. -To czekam na wyjaśnienia- Uśmiechnął się do mnie szczerze. -Bo ja chciałam tylko ładowarkę, a że ona była nad tobą, to ja chciałam po nią sięgnąć i spadłam, no i upadłam na ciebie. A ty jak spałeś przyciągnąłeś mnie do siebie i nie mogłam się wyrwać.-Zacisnęłam zęby. Lukas złapal się za brzuch i zaczał się najzwyczajniej na świecie…śmiać? Lukas jesteś dziwny…Szkoda słów. --Dobra, dobra teraz, nie że cię wyganiam, ale jestem w samych bokserkach.-Chłopak podrapał się po karku, a ja odruchowo popatrzylam się w stronę jego…no , od razu zwróciłam wzrok na drzwi. -To ja już…ten…idę! Pa!-Wybiegłam z pokoju tak szybko, jakbym myślała, że się za mną paliło, na szczęście miałam przy sobie ładowarkę. Sprawnie włożyłam ją do kontaktu i podłączyłam telefon. Po jego włączeniu zobaczyłam 6 nieodebranych połączeń. 2 od Alyi, i 4 od Adriena. Od razu kliknęłam zdjęcie Adriena. - Tu Adrien.Przepraszam, nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Później oddzwonię. -Hej Adrien, włącza się poczta, więc, chciałam ci powiedzieć, że u mnie wszystko dobrze. Mam nadzieje, że u ciebie też. Oddzwoń. Ubrałam się w trymiga. Był czwartek, ale ja nie musiałam iść do szkoły, bo mama uparła się, że muszę odpocząć, bym nie zemdlała drugi raz. Zgodziłam się, ale nie z tego powodu. Po prostu nie chciało mi się iść do szkoły. Walnęłam się na łóżko, ze szkicownikiem i zaczęłam coś bazgrolić. Nic mi dzisiaj nie wychodziło. Nie mogłam się skupić, ciągle myślałam o Adrienie. On teraz pewnie jest w szkole. Ehhh…To tylko kilka godzin. Bez jego oczu, uśmiechu, zapachu, głosu. Jezu, ja nie wytrzymam! Jestem od niego uzależniona. To chore…Wtedy gdy tak rozmyślałam, usłyszałam pukanie do okna, był to Chat! Zerwałam się na równe nogi i szybko otworzyłam okno. -A co ty tu robisz?-Posłałam chłopakowi piękny uśmiech. -Mam lepsze pytanie.-Po tym wślizgnął się do środka, stał naprzeciw mnie. Był kilka centymetrów przed moją twarzą. -Czemu nie ma ciebie w szkole?-Podniósł jedną brew do góry. Zachichotałam. -W związku z tym co się stało wczoraj, mama kazała mi odpocząć.-Lekko się uśmiechnęłam. -A czy mogę ci towarzyszyć?-Na jego twarzyczce teraz pojawił się figlarny uśmieszek. -Pewnie. Ale czy nie powinieneś być teraz w szkole? –Popatrzyłam na niego podejrzliwie. On tylko wzruszył ramionami. -To co idziemy?-Nie miałam czasu na odpowiedź, bo już byłam w rękach kota. Wyskoczył ze mną przez okno. Normalna dziewczyna by się wystraszyła, ale nie ja. Przecież mam to na co dzień. Dotarliśmy do lasku. Tam już był kocyk i koszyk. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, że tego nikt nie ukradł. Ale co tam. Po tym jak chłopak postawił mnie na ziemi, od razu podbiegłam do kocyka i położyłam się nie zastawiając ani skrawka miejsca dla chłopaka. Chłopak stanął, a ja chichrałam się jak głupia. -A co ty tu robisz? Przecież kocyk jest dla mnie.-Udawał naburmuszonego. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie. -Widzisz, nie ma dla ciebie miejsca, Więc lepiej, żebyś już…-Nie dokończyłam, bo Adrien był dosłownie nade mną, i mnie pocałował. No tak najlepiej całować, gdy nie chce się usłyszeć co mówi do niego jego dziewczyna nie? No super wyjście z sytuacji. Ehh.Jak zwykle nie chciałam kończyc pocałunku, ale gdyby ktoś nas zobaczył, on teraz był jako czarny kot. -MAM WAS!!!-O nie. Ja znam te głos. To przecież,….. Ok, króciutki, ale ważne, że jest ;) Mam nadzieje, że się spodobał :D Rozdział 28 -MAM WAS!!!-O nie. Ja znam te głos. To przecież,…..ALYA?! Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, kot zrobił to samo. Od razu się od siebie odsunęliśmy. -Nie miałam wtedy zwidów! Wiedziałam! -Alya? Czy z tobą na pewno jest wszystko okej?-Patrzyłam jej prosto w oczy. Kot wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wylecieć z niego jego duch. Wstałam i szybko podbiegłam do Alyi, łapiąc ją za ramiona. -Alya. Proszę usiądź i mnie wysłuchaj dobrze?-Moja przyjaciółka pokiwała tylko głową na znak, że zrobi to o co ją prosiłam. Usiadła na kocu, lecz daleko od Czarnego kota. Najpierw popatrzyła na niego, a potem spojrzała na mnie. -A więc?-Widziałam iskierki w jej oczach, musiałam wymyślić coś na poczekaniu. Tylko co? A nie lepiej powiedzieć jej prawdę?Nie mam pojęcia co robić… -Alya, ja i kot chodzimy ze sobą. I to już troszkę trwa. -Chwilunia…Mari a Adrien? Przecież, nie możesz chodzić z dwoma w tym samym czasie! To jest niesprawiedliwe, wiesz o tym nie?-Obojętnie co nie powiedziałyśmy, kot stał i gapił się przed siebie, nadal miał otwartą buzię. Może się zaciął? Ech… I wtedy zdecydowałam powiedzieć jej całą prawdę, o mnie i o Adrienie. Powiem jej wszystko. -Alya słuchaj uważnie, nie chodzę z dwoma chłopakami naraz. Bo…-No dajesz Mari, uda ci się- Bo…Adrien to Czarny kot!-Powiedziałam to tak szybko, że aż potrzebowałam się napić, ale tego nie zrobiłam, bo mój jakże wspaniały chłopak zachciał się w właśnie tej chwili obudzić z transu. -Marinette!- Adrien, znaczy Czarny kot patrzył na mnie jakby chciał mnie zjeść żywcem. Ja tylko schyliłam głowę i patrzyłam się na swoje balerinki. Adrien wstał z koca i podszedł do mnie, łapiąc mnie za ramiona. -Marinette. Teraz już nie ma odwrotu, musisz jej powiedzieć o sobie.-Adrien był śmiertelnie poważny, widziałam to w jego oczach. I wtedy po prostu spanikowałam. Pobiegłam przed siebie. Uciekłam, nawet się nie odwróciłam. Adrien* -Marinette!-Wołałem ją ale to nic nie dawało, moja dziewczyna nawet się nie odwróciła. Zostawiła mnie samego. Oj Mari. -A więc, Adrien nie uwierzę dopóki nie zobaczę.-Alya wstała i założyła ręce. -O co ci chodzi?-Popatzryłem na nią pytająco. -No jak to o co? Przemień się w Adriena. Inaczej nie dam ci z tym spokoju. –Alya stała nadal z założonymi rękoma. Przemieniłem się. Alya wydała z siebie pisk i patrzyła na mnie ze zdumieniem. -Wystarczy? Już uwierzyłaś?-Alya nie odrywała ode mnie wzroku. -Yyy…Mój blog! Muszę to napisać na blogu!-Pośpiesznie wyciągnęła telefon i zaczęła walić palcami o ekran telefonu. -Nie! Nie możesz…Jeśli się dowiedzą to będą mnie prześladować. To miała być tajemnica.-Złapałem się za głowę i powtarzałem tajemnica. -Hahahaha-Alya ugięła się w pół i teraz turlała się na kocu ze śmiechu. -I z czego się tak śmiejesz?-Spojrzałem na nią z poirytowaniem. -Żartowałam! Przecież nie mogę tego zrobić, chociaż tak bardzo bym chciała. A tak ogółem to czemu Marinette uciekła?-Alya przechyliła głowę czekając na moją odpowiedź. No właśnie! Adrien! Marinette! -Eee Alya! Ja. Muszę. Marinette.-Czemu nie potrafię się wysłowić? -Jasne, jasne-Alya puściła mi oczko, ale miałem to gdzieś, pobiegłem w stronę gdzie wcześniej pobiegła Mari. Marinette* -Co ja robię?- Walnęłam się w czoło i nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co zrobiłam. Muszę tam wrócić i wszystko wyjaśnić, Alya musi wiedzieć kim jestem. Ale co jeśli się obrazi i nigdy już do mnie nie odezwie? Nie, nie, nie! Nie mogę jej tego powiedzieć. -Marinette!-Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Lukasa? -Lukas? Co ty tu robisz?-Popatrzyłam na niego jak na zjawę, nie mogłam się powstrzymać, to za dużo. Zaczęłam płakać. Lukas podbiegł do mnie i mnie z całej siły przytulił. Płakałam w jego tors, nie odepchnął mnie, a ja pewnie zalałam łzami całą jego koszulkę. I pewnie wyglądam teraz jak idiotka. -Mari?-Lukas gdy tylko usłyszał moje imię, od razu mnie wypuścił z rąk. Odeszłam od niego na kilka kroków i popatrzyłam w stronę gdzie ktoś mnie zawołał. Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam, że tak długo. Ale już jest ;) Rozdział 29 Adrien patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Spoglądałam to na niego to na Lukasa. Lukas patrzył się na niego z chęcią mordu, przestraszyło mnie to. Ale Adrien nie był lepszy od razu ze mnie jego wzrok powędrował na twarz Lukasa i zrobił taką samą, przerażającą minę. Tak chyba nigdy się na siebie nie patrzyli. Odsunęłam się jeszcze dalej od Lukasa, a Adrien podbiegł do mnie, złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął do tyłu. Chciał tym oznajmić Lukasowi, że jestem jego. Hej! Nie jestem rzeczą! No kurde, ale mnie wkurzył. Lukas nie zrobił nic złego. A tak poza tym, to czemu akurat Lukas tutaj był? Muszę się później tego dowiedzieć. Ale najpierw, zakończyć bitwę na spojrzenia. Puściłam rękę Adriena i poszłam w stronę domu. Wiedziałam, że jak pójdę z miejsca ‘’bitwy’’ to oni tez sobie pójdą. A przynajmniej Adrien na pewno pobiegnie za mną. Ta też się stało. Adrien dogonił mnie, złapał za ramiona i odwrócił. Spojrzałam w górę na jego cudne, lśniące zielenią oczy. Mari! Nie czas na podziwianie jego oczu. Odruchowo pomachałam głową i odrzuciłam myśli związane z kolorem jego tęczówek. Adrien schylił się, był na równi ze mną. Oko w oko. Oczywiście od razu się zarumieniłam. Ukradkiem widziałam, że on też, ale oczywiście o wiele mniej. Po krótkiej ciszy się odezwal. -Mari…Ja nie chcę byś…przytulała innych mężczyzn.-Co? Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Popatrzyłam na niego pytająco. -Umm..Nie, po prostu nie chcę byś była z innym chłopakiem jak masz mnie.-Teraz to na pewno się nie przesłyszałam. Odeszłam krok od Adriena i skrzyżowałam ręce. Chłopak wyprostował się. -Z tego co wiem, mogę się spotykać z kim chcę i kiedy chcę.- Patrzyłam na niego surowym wzrokiem. -Tak, ale nie z nim. Proszę cię. Tylko nie z nim. -A co jest z nim nie tak? Adrien, wiem możesz być zazdrosny. Rozumiem, bo ja to przeżywam prawie codziennie. Może ty tego nie zauważasz, ale ja tak. Wszystkie dziewczyny dookoła, chcą abyś zwrócił na nie uwagę, i był z nimi nie ze mną. Wiesz o tym? Pewnie, że wiesz. W końcu jesteś modelem. -Tylko, Marinette, ja się z nimi nie przytulam. Bo mam ciebie. I jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza.-Odpływam…Nie! Mari, musisz się uspokoić, stawiaj na swoim. Dasz radę. -A co do tego. On mnie przytulił, bo widział, że płakałam. I nie rozumiem, czemu to jest takie dziwne? Po prostu chciał mnie pocieszyć, jako mój przyjaciel. -Może dla ciebie, przyjaciel, ale po tym on może myśleć inaczej. -Niech myśli co chce, dla mnie to po prostu przyjaciel! -To nie zmienia faktu, że on nadal cię kocha!-Po tym co powiedział, zakryłam ręką usta. Adrien naprawdę jest zazdrosny. Tylko czemu? Przecież to jego kocham. To było tylko przytulenie. Nie zdradziłam go. To za dużo, jak na jeden dzień. -Adrien! Mam dość, idę do domu. Proszę nie idź za mną, muszę wszystko poukładać, a Alyą się nie martw.-Chciałam posłać mu lekki uśmiech, ale zamiast tego wyszedł grymas. Weszłam do domu i walnęłam się na łóżko. Myślałam nad tym wszystkim. Wiem, że Lukas ma teraz dość ciężkie chwile, ale dla mnie to przyjaciel, i tak już zostanie. Kocham Adriena. Jestem tego pewna. Ale dzisiaj po tym co odwalił nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. W sumie to nic takiego, ale ja też muszę mieć trochę przestrzeni. I jeszcze Alya. Boże…Muszę jej powiedzieć. -Mari, przepraszam.-Odruchowo wstałam z łóżka i popatrzyłam się w stronę drzwi. Lukas? -Co? Luk…Ty nie masz za co, to ja chciałam cię przeprosić za A… -Nie, Mari to moja wina, nie powinienem był cię przytulać, masz chłopaka.-Chłopak spuścił głowę. Ja musze iść do laryngologa. Czy oni naprawdę mówią takie bezsensowne rzeczy? -Lukas. Posłuchaj mnie. To nie prawda co mówisz. Chciałam się do ciebie przytulić i zrobiłam to. Okej, mam chłopaka, ale to nie ogranicza mnie do tego, żebym trzymała się tylko jego. Mam różnych przyjaciół, a jednym z nich jesteś ty. I ja nie uważam, że zrobiłeś źle. -Ale Adrien…On będzie na ciebie zły. -A sobie może być, ja nie mam zamiaru rezygnować z innych by móc się z nim spotykać. Uwierz, bardzo go kocham, ale on nie wybiera mi przyjaciół, ani nie decyduje z kim się spotykam. –Po wyrazu twarzy Lukasa, zobaczyłam u niego ulgę. Ucieszyło mnie to. Lukas nie spodziewanie, pobiegł do mnie, podniósł i okręcił wraz ze sobą. Zaśmiałam się jak głupia. Odstawił mnie na ziemie i się schylił. Był naprawdę blisko, ale jakoś mnie to nie krępowało, bo wiedziałam, że nic nie zrobi…Chyba? ' Okej. To tyle, przepraszam, że nie był on na czas ;(' Rozdział 30 (Zakończenie) -Dobra, dobra możesz już mnie odstawić.-Śmiałam się mówiąc to do niego, ale po chwili zobaczyłam, że w moim pokoju stoi mama. Luk szybko opuścił mnie na podłogę, zostawiając mnie z mamą. -Marinette, Adrien czeka na dole, i myślę, że powinnaś iść do niego. Gdy wychodziłam z domu, mama dyskretnie puściła w moją stronę oczko. Byliśmy na klatce schodowej, Adrien złapał mnie za rękę. Ale czułam coś innego, nie było tak jak zawsze. Trzymał mnie mocniej niż zazwyczaj. Wyszliśmy z budynku. Nie miałam pojęcia dokąd mnie prowadzi mój chłopak. Byłam na moście, a na drugim jego końcu ujrzałam Alyę. Popatrzyłam na Adriena, ten tylko kiwnąl głową i lekko puścił moją dłoń. Pobiegłam do Alyi. Przytuliłam ją i wszystko jej wytłumaczyłam. '5 LAT PÓŹNIEJ… ' -Adrien, gdzie ty mnie ciągniesz? I po co ta durna opaska?-Czułam, że chodzę po trawie, tylko gdzie jest ta trawa? Trawa może być wszędzie! -Chwila…Tylko momencik…Już.-Adrien lekko rozwiązał mi oczy, gdy zobaczyłam to co tam było, moja ręka przywarła do ust. Adrien stał w garniturze lekko uchylony, i wskazywał jedną ręką na łódkę, oczywiście pomógł mi do niej wejść. Usiadłam na przeciwko Adriena. Łódka była cała w różnorodnych kwiatach, pachniało cudnie. Kiedy byliśmy na środku, Adrien przestał wiosłować. Ukląkł. A ja wiedziałam co się zaraz stanie. Oczywiście moja ręka była nadal na moich ustach. -Mari… Nie dałam mu tego powiedzieć, pocałowałam go, i to z taką namiętnością i zaborczością, że aż sama się zdziwiłam. Adrien odchylił się lekko ode mnie.-Czyli to znaczy tak? -Tak głupku. To znaczy tak! Znów przywarłam do niego ustami. I to nie miało końca…. 'Ok, ja naprawdę przepraszam, ale tą serię uważam za zakończoną. Ale nie martwcie się, mam już następny pomysł. Trzymajcie się i życzę udanych wakacji!!! ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania